Avatar: Secret of the Black Vine
by ReadandEnjoy
Summary: This story takes place right after the end of the series. Aang and the gang have saved the world, and now it seems there is a new Evil that clouds the world. New characters, new places, and new challenges await. R&R Please! Season Two coming soon!
1. Chapter 1: A New Evil

**This tale takes place directly after the ending of the series. It is meant to be the continuation of the series. With repairs, relationships, and even a new Villain. Not just a fluffy tale, the problems of the world have only just begun. Can Aang and the Gang defeat this new Evil Entity? R&R Please!!**

**Disclaimer **

**I DO NOT own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

**If I did, then it wouldn't be over at this point, not yet at least….**

**This is a pilot of my first story. If enough people like it then I will continue with the story, and will take your idea into account.**

Aang and Katara parted their lips; they could still hear the rest of the gang pestering Sokka about his attempt at painting the group so as to remember their time together. Aang stared into Katara's eyes, and she stared right back at him her smile calming and genuine. However, as Aang thought about the road it had taken to get to this point he thought of the road ahead. He was starting to realize how hard it would be to restore balance when-

"I SAW THAT TWINKLE TOES!!" came Toph's voice from inside the building. The entire group clustered around the door way as Aang and Katara separated quickly, blushing beet red. Iroh had caught on quick and so had Zuko. Sokka looked quizzically before his mind put two and two together.

"Well it's about time!!" he shouted with a small smirk on his face. The entire gang started to laugh. Aang and Katara stood side by side, their hands behind their backs blushing as they looked at all their friends. Aang grasped Katara's hand behind their backs. Sokka was suddenly aware of the situation and made a mental note to have a little one-on-one talk with Aang.

"Let's get back inside, it will be dark soon." Iroh said as he picked back up his Tsungiehorn and continued to play his song. Sokka leaned on Suki until he was back at his seat and decided that he would give the painting another try in the morning. He grabbed his crutch and tossed his first attempt in the trash can by the table. Zuko and Mai went into the back of the tea shop and entered their separate rooms. (Mai snuck into Zuko's room a few minutes later, just to spend time with him. Heads out of the Gutter People.)

"Hey, Suki…where's Aang and Katara at?" Sokka said lightly as he snuggled up against her but the fire place.

"Hmmm, I thought they hadn't come inside, but…maybe they are still out there." Suki replied as she pointed to the outside patio. Sokka waddled his way over to the doorway, peering outside he saw nothing… and that was the thing, nothing was there, all of 15 minutes prior there had been a 10 ton flying bison named Appa right outside the door. He glanced at the only one who might know what had happened behind a wall, Toph, who was now holding the Tsungiehorn, while Iroh taught her his favorite song.

"Hey Toph, where's Appa?" He asked still glancing outside the door.

"Where else would a flying Bison disappear to...? The sky you idiot, the sky. He took off a few minutes ago." She said in her usual sarcastic manner. Sokka thought to himself that he was going to have to beat the crap out of Aang when he got back for pulling that stunt with his baby sister. Suki hung her arms around his neck from behind, startling him from his temporary insanity. Aang would kick his ass in a heartbeat.

"You know tough guy, we should steal Appa some time too." She said kissing him lightly on the cheek. Sokka smiled at that comment, reaching into his pocket to fidget with something. (Again, minds out the Gutter People)

Aang was sitting next to Katara, snuggling up next to her as they rode through the night sky over the largest city in the world. He was glad to see it from this angle without having to look upon the firenation flag hanging over the palace.

"Katara, this is how Ba Sing Se should look, a beautiful city without the slightest sign of a smoke stack. And there is no one I would rather share this sight with then you." Aang whispered into her ear, kissing her lightly on the cheek. She giggled a bit. Looking over the side of the saddle she saw the small house they had had in their first trip to Ba Sing Se.

"Aang, I think I like the new place better. Don't you?" she asked him as she turned to face him, he looked down and thought for a moment.

"Hmmm, I don't know Katara; I miss Joo Dee a bit." He said, they looked at each other and chuckled for what seemed like an eternity. She pulled him in to another kiss. As they separated, she smirked and clambered onto the top of Appa's head, grabbing the reins and turning sharply.

"Ha-ha, I'm stealing your bison for a bit. OK Aang." She snickered, as she took them for a few laps around the city. After about a half an hour of flying, hugging and talk, Aang took the reins back and flew them back towards the tea shop.

"Sokka is gonna kill me for keeping you out so late Katara." He said with a slight bit of worry on his voice. Katara hugged him from behind, comforting him.

"Oh please, he won't do anything like that, my father on the other hand…" Aang was terrified now, so she turned him about and kissed him again, his worries melted. "Don't worry; it's all going to be smooth flying from now on."

"I hope so Katara, I hope so." He said as the glided in quietly. They tried to sneak in through the front door, praying the others would be asleep. "Shhh" he told her as the tiptoed in, Toph would be asleep, so that bullet was dodged. However, as they rounded the corner of the doorway…

"Do you have any idea of what time it is!?" Sokka shouting at them. He frowned and folded his arms, Suki giggled. "Bed. Now!" He said pointing to the back of the tea shop. Katara kissed Aang goodnight on 

his cheek and hurried off. "Aang, I'm watching you baldy…." Sokka said as he and Suki headed off to bed as well. Aang just laughed shaking his head, then went and layed down on Appa's tail and fell asleep.

"So, quite the night, eh you four?" Toph asked Sokka, Suki, Katara, and Aang. They all blushed.

"Well, I suppose we should get back to fixing the city. And Zuko, you and Mai have to go back to the firenation soon right?" Katara asked, as Aang ate a huge bite of rice to hide his blushing at Toph's comment.

"Yeah, I have to get back to my duties as firelord." Zuko replied a he looked out at the sky; his eyes caught the shape of a messenger hawk flying toward the Jasmine Dragon tea Shop. Iroh noticed it as well. Zuko walked over to the doorway, the group surrounding behind him soon after. Aang took Katara's hand. Aang glanced around and gazed at Iroh for a moment. He had seen that look in Iroh's eyes before, this couldn't be good.

"What could…?" The hawk landed on the window sill directly left of Zuko, a black ribbon flowing from the note case on its back. He extended his hand and took the note, looking over it his eyes widened. His Uncle extended his hand and Zuko handed it off to him. Iroh Read over the letter and closed his eyes, breathing to keep calm. Aang noticed and stepped forward, katara's hand still in his for a moment as they untangled their fingers.

"What is it Master Iroh?" Aang asked, looking at the ribbon hanging from the letter. Iroh looked at everyone and began to explain.

"It's a black ribbon message, they are sent directly to the firelord as they contain vital information… this one has a basic message with a report attached." He spoke with a more serious tone then they had expected. His eyes were ablaze with anger at the message.

"What does it say?" Sokka asked with his arm around Suki, his eyes focused on Iroh. He had his crutch in his other hand. Toph was facing the door way listening carefully, her left ear pointed directly to Iroh. Zuko had whispered to Mai what the note said, she didn't seem surprised. Katara had walked up behind Aang and layed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Apparently, Azula and Ozai have escaped from prison." Everyone's faces did not change. Aang clinched his fists.

"I knew I should have blocked her bending the same way I blocked Ozai's, she was too dangerous to be left in a prison like that." Aang exclaimed as his anger grew, he felt himself almost slip into the avatar state, but regained control quickly. He looked to Iroh. "What else does it say?"

"The report is the real problem. It says that there was no evidence that they used firebending, however there was evidence that Earth and Waterbending were used in the escape… But that conflicts even more as according to the guards, they were broken out. By a single intruder…" Iroh closed his eyes and handed Aang the report, who read it over carefully, the others talking about these recent discoveries, Katara pressed herself against Aang to comfort him as she read over his shoulder.

"But, that's not possible, only the avatar can use more than one element. How could there have been only one intruder." Sokka asked as he looked to Iroh, who was the wisest of them all. Only to be devastated when he simply shook his head indicating that he didn't know what to say. Toph was the only one keeping her face straight other then Mai.

"Maybe the report is just wrong, I mean, how good are the Firenation investigators?" Toph asked Zuko

"You could be right, but the investigators on this are the best in the world." Zuko replied sorrowfully

"I don't think we should say it's impossible…" Aang said as he passed the note on to Toph, who got a small look of anger on her face (felling like shouting out that she was blind yet again) before passing it to Sokka and Suki, who scrutinized it in hopes it was all just a practical joke they were playing. "After all, the lion turtle told me that before the avatar, benders controlled the energies within their own bodies… the first avatar just figured out how to bend his energy in order to bend the elements. Perhaps this intruder just figured it out to, and has given himself the ability to bend two elements… But that would-"Aang stopped and starred at them all, horror on his face. He gulped down the rest of the sentence and Zuko was the first to realize what he meant ,but Katara spoke before him, she knew what Aang was about to say.

"That means that the intruder might be able to give Ozai back his former power. And that could mean that this war will continue." Katara looked down, her hand trembling, her eyes closed. "After all that we went through to get this far-"Aang turned about and gripped her, hugging her close. He didn't have to say anything; she understood what he was thinking.

"Even if my father gets his power back, he won't try anything that drastic. He knows now that Aang is more than a match for him, even when he had the comet Aang defeated him…" Zuko stated confidently, the others nodded. Iroh stepped forward, his face stern.

"Even so, my brother will likely try to get revenge on us all… Aang, Zuko, I must teach you both the most advanced firebending." He looked at then, as they both stepped forward and bowed to their new master.

"I have to get back to my school too." Toph said, turning to head to a nearby large building. She had helped repair Ba Sing Se and had since been opening an earthbending school, and even had began to teach Aang and a few other friends metalbending.

"Right, come on Sokka!" Suki said as she pulled him along. "We need to train too"

"Mind if I join you two?" Mai asked as she kissed Zuko goodbye and followed the warriors. She had been teaching Suki some of her thrown techniques.

"I should go to the Earth King; He needs to know what's going on." Katara said. She walked away, and then stopped; she came back at a fast walk and kissed Aang lightly. "Careful Aang, these techniques sound dangerous" Katara said as she ran toward the castle.

"Right then, Zuko, Aang… If we are going to have to fight against Azula and Ozai again then you will both need to learn the ultimate firebending technique. Are you ready?" Iroh asked. Aang and Zuko nodded at the same time.

"It is time for you to both master Lightning… he should leave the city to practice this." Iroh stated as he clambered aboard Appa, Aang got atop the bison's neck and Zuko hopped into the seat next to Iroh.

"Appa Yip Yip!" Aang exclaimed as the great bison heaved itself into the air with his classical grunting roar. Momo chirped as he fly to Aang's side. "Momo, go with Katara." He instructed the lemur who flew off and landed on Katara's shoulder. Katara looked up at Aang, he looked back to see Katara smiling at him. Somehow, she made him feel like the world was still in balance, even though he knew that the truth was the exact opposite.

(The scene now changes to a large island that is not on any map, directly in the middle of the world map, between the Firenation and the Earth Kingdom, is a cloud painted on the modern charts. This cloud symbolizes a large fog covered island that no one ever seems to go to. Tales and secrets shroud the island in mystery. A small unmarked boat from the Firenation sailed east and into the cloud of fog. The four man crew included a pilot, two people in firenation prison uniforms with their hands chained behind their backs, and a figure in a black cloak. As they penetrated the fog, the island became clear, a haze breaking the sunlight. Atop the island was a tall metal tower, the design a mix of the architecture of the four nations.)

"So, where are you taking us?" Azula demanded from the cloaked figure. "And, not to complain, but why would you break us out just to take us captive yourself? I doubt little ZuZu will pay your ransom."

The figure did not speak, but turned to them, removing its hood, to reveal it to be a young man. He could only be 14 years old, maybe only 13. He had tattoos next to each eye, they were triangles with three lines heading to the back of his head, and a circle with four lines heading around his head adorned his forehead. He looked eerily like the avatar. Azula looked shocked, but Ozai merely smirked.

"So, the reports of you were true… The leader of the Black Vine, the opposite of the group that retook Ba Sing Se: the White Lotus. I understand why you released Azula, but why me, you surely know that the avatar has taken away my Firebending…" Ozai looked the man in the eye, an eye with black pupils and green iris. Then his eyes showed Ozai his plan.

"You are rather perceptive, Phoenix King Ozai… You are correct on all accounts. However, I intend to remedy all of these complications." His voice was calm, but had a definite tone of evil to it. He was not sadistic however, just a true genius by his escape plan at the prison, he was obviously a mastermind of plots. Ozai was not sure what to make of them man. And, he wasn't sure if Azula could take him, as his escape plan had intended at the start.

"Who are you really?" Ozai asked smirking as he pieced together the current events.

End of Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my first FanFic, and although I have already planned out then next few chapters, I have no intention of posting up things that no one reads.**

**Please Review and tell me your thoughts. If enough people like it, then I'll keep it coming.**

**So hit that button on the left… it says Ok… Push it; you know you want to. **

_**Push It!! **_


	2. Chapter 2: Katara, Watch Out!

**Here it is, Chapter 2!! I hope I am getting some repeat Readers out there. If some more people enjoy this chapter then I'll make more and more until I'm out of readers. So please!! R&R!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

**My story is nowhere near as in-depth or as captivating as theirs…**

Aang and Zuko where sitting on the saddle, meditating as to the true meaning of fire as the dragons had shown them. Of course Iroh didn't know that and had no clue that his order from them to meditate was a waste of time. He had also never flown Appa, and was still a little shaky with what to do. He decided that taking them to the mountains would be the best place to practice their firebending. "Hey you two, we're going down, I think this will work well as a firebending training ground." Iroh said, pulling the other two from their trances. Appa gave a roar to shake Aang who was deeper in them Zuko, in fact he was really thinking about Katara and meditating on their future together. Appa brought him out of it and turned to land on a flat mountain top. Iroh rolled off of Appa, still not used to flying even though it had been a month since the comet. "This looks like a fine place, Zuko please get me tool bag out right away." Iroh said, walking to the middle of the flat plain. This mountain was actually the same place he had attempted to teach Zuko lightning about 5 months before that day. He thought back to that day, he had been shot by Azula not long before, and Zuko was unable to use lightning due to his internal struggle.

"Here Uncle? Isn't this where you tried to teach me this technique before?" Zuko asked, as Iroh nodded in reply to his inquiry. He glanced about and put his Uncle's pack down in the center. Then headed over to the edge, the ground still burnt a little from his previous attempt at harnessing lightning. He took up his horse stance and began to move through the motions, remembering the day quite clearly; he felt the energy grow in the air around him, his eyes closed, he felt the heat of the lightning, the tingle at his fingertips, he began the second movement and was about half way done when-

"Zuko!!" Iroh shouted, drawing the firelord from his transient state of mind, Zuko stopped in a moment's notice. His left arm still swinging wide out, the lightning at his fingertips dissipated. He stood straight and exhaled, his energy dropping and his firebending calming, the air about him had began to wave due to the extreme heat from his bending and now began to cool back to its normal tempter. Zuko turned to his Uncle, a quizzical look on his face. "Not yet… You and the Avatar will practice the technique after a calming cup of tea." He had created a fire pit and placed his distiller and tea pot nearby, then placed the pot atop the fireplace. He poured three cups, and a bowl for Appa, then told the others to site. "This tea is a special blend; I use it to calm myself and my internal spirit. Although you were taught that anger and purpose is what gives you the destructive power of fire, there is another way to draw 

your bending from within yourself." He glanced at them; however he was surprised to see they apparently already knew this. His confusion showed on the surface. "Why do you seem to already know this?" Iroh asked.

"Master Iroh… the truth is… we visited the Sunwarrior civilization because after joining our group, Zuko here lost his firebending." Aang said smiling and scratching the back of his head. Zuko looked down as he mentioned he had lost his firebending (sweat drop) Iroh blinked a few times and smiled, nodding. He continued to instruct them on the ways of lightning and how to control it. Zuko was overjoyed to be training with his Uncle again after so much time. Aang was just ecstatic to be learning more bending again, whether he showed it or not, learning new bending moves was one of his favorite things about being the avatar.

(Ba Sing Se, Imperial Palace: Katara)

"Come on, I need to see the Earth King!!" Katara yelled at the guard, blocking her path. A die lee agent walked out of the doors, Katara's eyes widened. The Die Lee agent walked right up to the guard, who bowed and stood aside. Katara instinctively moved into a ready stance, popping the cap from her water pouch.

"The Earth King will see you now, Master Katara of the Southern Watertribe…" the Die Lee agent sated with warmth in his voice, motioning for her to enter the palace behind him. She stood straight again, recapping her pouch, she followed the Die Lee through the massive gate and into the palace, she remained on her guard, only to finally be left alone at the Earth King's door.

"Well here we go…" Katara said, preparing to deal with the goofiness of the Earth King and his pet bear Bosco. She breathed in and stood up straight, as the door began to open slowly. And as it finally sung wide enough for her to walk through, she was taken to the ground. It felt to her like a rock had just crushed her. The air left her body in an instant, a feeling she hated, and never wanted to feel again. As the darkness closed in, she realized she wouldn't have to. The last transient thought that she had was of Aang's smiling face. "Aang, I wish I could be there now… To hold you… To kiss you… To be with you." She thought aloud in her head. Her vision faded into black, and she layed down, the crushing force still there…

(Ba Sing Se, Outside the Inner Wall: Sokka, Suki, and Mai)

"I wish I still had space sword… Master Peinendow would kill me if he knew I lost the greatest sword in the world…" Sokka moped as he crutched his way to the top of the makeshift training course Toph and Aang had bended for them.

"Come on Sokka… It's not like you lost everything on that airship… we got boomerang back." She said hugging him from behind, she and Toph had found it a few minutes after they were flying away on the airship. It was somehow in the corridor next to a knocked out Firenation Soldier… he said he got hit in the head by something that flew in through the window. "And you still have me tough guy…" she finished, turning him and kissing him passionately, wrapping her arms around him and drawing him in 

closer. Mai opened her mouth, stuck her finger in, and made a gag noise. Sokka once again fiddled with something in his pocket. But he knew this wasn't the time of the place. She finally pulled back from his kiss, slowly and reluctantly. "Tell you what, when it's our turn to seal Appa, we will go and find your sword.

"If you two are finished getting all lovey dovey with each other. Suki, I still have to make sure your arrow technique is good. Mai said in her usual monotone voice. Suki looked at her with an evil smirk.

"Don't try and act all innocent… I saw you sneaking into Zuko's room the other night…" Suki said, smiling with a humongous toothy grin. Mai looked back with a large look of hate, but there was no hiding her blushing.

"Now now, they just get back to training before you two snap." Sokka said, wobbling to stand in between them. His arms out stretched to stop them from going to it.

"Right, combat Training." Suki whispered, she tossed Sokka aside and went at Mai, who was immediately ready. They both wore a large grin.

(Ba Sing Se, Toph's Earthbending Academy: Toph)

"Come on, you have had 2 weeks and even have 20 Earthbenders on your team, and yet still you are behind!!" Toph yelled at the boulder, she had hired him as the contractor to build her new academy. He was licensed and everything, a real genius in the contractor world, who knew? (I did of course, I'm the writer :D )

"The Boulder has been working his men harder than ever to finish the blind bandits academy… yet still, the metal beams that make up the structure of your main office have not arrived yet…" the Boulder stated, turning away from Toph, who raised a fist in anger at him, made him flinch. She almost bended him out of the city, but got control as she normally did, and stormed off, leaving deep indents in the stone as she left.

"I swear, no one understands me, it's not like I can read the plans and make the building myself. RRRRRRRRRRRGGGG!!" she growled as she headed through the streets. She felt like she was being followed, a felling she had had before, but not recently. She turned down an alley way and hid in the shadow of a small doorway. She couldn't see properly, she mind still clouded by her anger at the Boulder, but she knew who ever it had been had followed her and was turning the corner. She jumped out, kicking the ground and causing the street to burst up beneath the stalker, whoever it was, he would be able to move, she had made a cocoon of rock around all but his face. Then she noticed the odd shape of the person she had caught, like he was sitting down.

"Hey T-Toph." Came the unmistakable voice of Teo. "Long time no see, I knew you might be mad at me for not sending a hawk or something but, this seems a bit extreme." He said, his heart was racing, she saw it all. He always got like this when around her, and right after Zuko's coronation, where they just happened to have discovered that they understood each other. "I like it when you're extreme…" he finished nonchalantly. She could feel herself blushing.

"You know, I should crush you for letting me think you had dumped me or something, but I think ill show you a little generosity." She said a bit shaky, she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss, unlike before, which h of on the cheek, this was on the lips. She let him out and he heeled off into the street.

"Come on Toph, I heard that my father had a new invention for you…" He said, Toph came out from behind the ally and followed Teo, she smiled and was truly happy, and she hadn't been that way in a long time. Teo was the one person that knew what it was like to not only have a handicap, and not only that, but he had made it into his greatest advantage just like she had.

(Unknown Island, Black Vine Tower: Ozai and Azula)

"So, what have you in store for us now that you have us here?" Ozai said a bit bitterly as he looked out the window. He was wearing his former Firelord's Robe, Azula was standing next to him in her battle robe. The mysterious bender was seated on a cushion, seemingly deep in meditation.

"Patience Phoenix King Ozai… all in good time… my plan shall unfold soon." The strange man stated coolly. He didn't open his eyes, even as the door burst open and two guards stepped I'm. Behind them was what appeared to be an old woman with a hood over her head.

"Sir, we have retrieved the prison as you ordered." The head guard bowed as he relayed this information, the other guard pulled the hood off, to revile and old woman who seemed to have gone mad. It was Hamma, the Waterbender from the Southern tribe. She looked about and had a look of pure hate that reflected in her eyes as they came to rest on Ozai.

"Ah, the Waterbending master from the Southern tribe. Welcome, please, order anything you desire from the guards and do have a seat. We have one other to await before I got continue with my plot." The young man stated without opening his eyes. He returned to his trance, leaving Hama to stare at the occupants with hateful eyes. Azula didn't like that look, but her father had warned her not to be rash, Hama was apparently think the same, as she could easily had taken the two of the most evil people in the world were right before her and she did nothing. Perhaps it was the boy who looked like an evil version of the Avatar, or maybe it was her hunger as she soon ordered a large platter of baked fish.

End of Chapter 2

**So, there you have it. What is going on here? There are cliffhangers all around!!**

**Toph and Teo, and what's this new invention? Will Aang even be able to bend lightning? Did Katara just die?? What is this new foe up too, first Azula and Ozai. Now Hamma!?**

**Just suppose you'll have to favorite this story and wait to find out tomorrow… Now, there is a button right there that says "submit review…" **

**PRERSS THE BUTTON!! **

**More to come if enough respond!!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Necklace

**Yo Yo My Peeps!! Hope yall don't hate me for leaving you hanging, but let's see if I can relieve some of your anxiety. Here it is! And just FYI. I do have Anonymous Review on, so please just take five minutes from your day and write a review. Ok, without further delay:**

**Avatar: the Last Airbender, Secret of the Black Vine!! Chapter 3: What now?**

**Disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

Aang was a bit confused as Iroh continued to explain the fundamentals of the four elements and how they played into each other. He may have been the Avatar, and understood the basic message perfectly. However, he couldn't figure out how this all played into lightning.

"The fact of the matter is, only a select few Firebenders have the ability to use this power, and many of those who can use this power don't even know they have it. Only the royal family has ever been taught the true way to master this technique." Iroh finished his speech, and the others finished their tea. He was rather pleased with that batch of tea too. Then he noticed Aang's expression with that last statement that he had made. It was one of concern.

"Master Iroh, what if I am not one of the few Firebenders who has access to this incredible power? I mean, just because I am the Avatar doesn't mean I can do everything that a full bender can." Aang stated with true concern blanketing his voice. He may have been the Avatar, but when Toph had first tried to teach him some Metalbending, he couldn't get it. True he had finally gotten it to the point where he could bend light metals, but that was a far cry from what she could do.

"I wouldn't worry about that young Avatar Aang… Born within you are the powers of every Bender in the world, including the power to use any form no matter what it is." Iroh said slowly, his voice was extremely reassuring. Even so, Aang caught the glimmer of uncertainty in his eye, and he didn't like that glimmer.

"Even so… What is hypothetically I can't do it?" Aang asked again. His eyes widened with anticipation and excitement. There was also fear there.

"If that is the case…" Iroh said with a serious and almost apologetic manner. "Then you will not survive the attempt…young Avatar Aang…" He finished. Aang's eyes were now all fear, his mind drifted though, from the death by lightning…to Katara. As he thought of her, a tear came to his eyes for a moment, and he was unsure why.

(Ba Sing Se, Mechanist's Home: Toph and Teo)

"Dad, I'm back… and I found Toph while I was out." Teo raised his voice so as to make it echo about the large building. It was a tall tower like structure, filled with pipe, furnaces, and other mechanical marvels. Toph was baffled by how large the internal space of the building was, yet she also 'saw' the massive 

equipment. The area was rather cramped due to the mass of metal in the building. Toph looked about even though she was blind. At that moment, the Mechanist came from behind a pillar.

"Ah, Teo. Welcome home son and you brought Toph, brilliant!" He said excitedly, grabbing a small pouch and belt from a table. He hurried over to Toph and strapped it around her waist. She almost freaked out; she hadn't used to people getting close to her like that. The pouch seemed to be heavy for its size, about 5 pounds she guessed.

"It a new invention we made just for you Toph." Teo said nudging her slightly. She blushed and looked him in the eye. Then thought about it and got a quizzical look on her face.

"Well, what is it, just a back the weighs a lot?" Toph asked, sliding it around so as to have a peek inside, she undid the clasp and reached inside. She drew out one of the many small, cold orbs that the pouch contained. Toph looked with confusion at Teo.

"They are small metal orbs, about 1 ½ centimeters in diameter. They are each made of a new metal, titanium. It's harder then forged steel, and lighter then aluminum. Because of this, there are 100 orbs in the pouch, yet the pouch only weighs a few pounds!!" the Mechanists shouts with excitement, grabbing his boy' shoulder and raising his fist to the sky in triumph.

"My dad discovered it in the base of the mountain our temple in on top of." Teo explained smiling. "We molded them into those highly compact orbs. Now you can bend them wherever you are. And because we made them under pressure, those 100 orbs have enough metal in them to form a large shield al around Appa, and that shield only has to be a few millimeters thick to stop a fire ball!" Teo exclaimed as Toph took out two more orbs and bended them into a shining bracelet.

"Teo is the one that made them all, I just mined the ore. And those other two, Pipsqueek and the Duke, made the pouch and belt." The Mechanists said, putting his other hand on Toph's shoulder. He smiled warmly. And she felt like this was one of the happiest moments in her life, after all, the man she not only was dating but was beginning to like more and more had just given her a new invention that was made with her in mind.

"Well Toph, what do you think?" Teo asked, shaking her from her trance. The Mechanists had left the room to go find something; in truth he had just thought they need so personal time. Toph was blushing and leaned kneeled down next to him. She leaned in so she was a few inches from his face, turning his head to face her with a soft hand on his cheek.

"I think… I'll keep you around for a little while." She said in here rare sweet voice, with that she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a long true kiss. Teo was unsure what had happened, blinking a little at first, then closing his eyes and kissing her back. He had liked Toph before but now, after this, he was beginning to think he… he… loved her.

(Ba Sing Se, Outside the Inner Wall: Sokka, Suki, and Mai)

"Come on Suki, you can do better than that." Mai chuckled as she backhanded Suki away; Suki regained her footing and began a graceful run at Mai. Mai extended her arms, firing 12 mini arrows from within her robe; she was back to her serious self. Suki came sailing through the air, using a quick spin kick to knocking all the arrows away. She closed in and threw her first at Mai's chest. Mai dodged to the side, bringing her left hand down as a small dagger appeared in it. Suki's eyes widened as she realized she couldn't stop it. Sokka was moving, but she couldn't tell what he was doing. Suki expected for Mai to stop, but when she saw her eyes she realized what she had done. She had used her right leg to trip Mai, who was no falling with the blade toward her, unable to stop herself. As it happened to fast, Suki only had time to lest a gasp quickly escape her lips.

"Damn it…." Sokka's voice came, bringing Suki's head back into focus. He was holding Mai up, a knife deeply imbedded in his left arm. Mai quickly regained her balance and pulled the blade from his arm. Suki got up and tore the base of her pant leg, using it to dress the wound.

"I'm so sorry Sokka, it was my fault for tripping Mai…can you please forgive me?" Suki was crying hysterically as she finished trying the bandage, Sokka didn't even think twice. He pulled her into a strong and calming hug, holding her as though he hadn't held her in years. He was crying a bit to.

"How could I not forgive you…? I love you Suki." He said, holding her cheek lightly, looking her in the eye. Mai just tiptoed away, saying something about going to get "heal master Katara". Suki took his hand in hers lightly, and smiled at him. She didn't have to say anything. Sokka was grinning, as he reached into his pocket and removed a small round stone on a necklace, even with his poor art skills; this stone was inlaid with a perfect recreation of Kyoshi Island's symbol, a sea serpent wrapped around a war fan. The polished stone glimmered green in the sunlight. He held it up to her.

"Sokka, isn't that a…" Suki began, before she was overcome from joy and anxiety.

"An authentic Northern Water Tribe betrothal necklace…" He completed for her, he eyes beamed at him. "Suki… Will you marry me?" he asked quietly, barely even a whisper.

"Oh Sokka!! Of Course… Yes yes!!" She cried, sobbing uncontrollably. Sokka took her chin and lifted her head lightly; he tied the necklace and let it hang on her neck. She was never more beautiful then on that day. She pulled him close and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close. She pushed him down and continued to kiss him, even through his grunt as his injured arm hit the ground. They couldn't be separated be time or space at that moment. They didn't know why, but for some reason, even with the entire planet in danger all they could think of was that moment. Is this what love was truly like?

(Ba Sing Se, Imperial Palace: Katara)

"Bosco!! Get off our guest!!" came the unmistakable voice of the Earth King. The large darkness that had enveloped Katara moved away, her eyes opening slowly.

"Uuugh" she groaned, slowly leaning back up. She coughed and took in a few heavy breaths, checking her ribs as it felt like one or two had been broken. The bottom right rib was defiantly cracked by the 

bear's a mince weight. She popped to cap off her water and quickly bended it into a bandage. The bones healed, but it was not painless, in fact it was very painful at first however it was far better from the original pain of the rib. She stood up after she finished healing herself and put the water back into her pouch, capping it closed she brushed off and approached the throne of the Earth King.

"I am true sorry for that Katara, Bosco got a bit over zealous… Are you ok?" he asked with try concern, getting off his throne and coming to her, holding her at arm's length. He looked truly concerned.

"I'll live… But we have bigger problems." Katara said sternly, The Earth King turned back and went back to his throne. He sat and looked at her, folding his hands into his signature pyramid of contemplation.

"What is the problem Katara, I though the Avatar had defeated the Firelord…" he said quizzically, Bosco walked around behind Katara and sat, whining slightly as he saw the look of concern in his master's eyes.

"That's the problem, he did, and now Ozai and Azula have escaped from prison. And that not the worst of it." She explained. The Earth King began to rub his temples upon hearing the news of the escape only to be shocked at the fact that there was more. "They were broken out by a single intruder, who was able to use Earthbending…AND Waterbending!" she exclaimed.

"What!? But, How?" he shouted, only to sink back as she shook her head. This was the worst thing to have happened in all his years as Earth King, first a war, and now a new enemy that may be able to take even more from than Ozai. What else could go wrong?

"Your Majesty!! Long Feng Has Escaped!!" a guard yelled as he burst through the door. The entire room went silent.

"Of course he did…" the Earth King said under his breath. Now what, another Coup?

(Unknown Island, Black Vine Tower: Ozai, Azula, and Hamma)

"So, who exactly are you old hag?" Azula spat at Hamma in her venom like tone. Hama looked her over, glancing at the vase of roses next to her. He stood up and drew the water from the roses, freezing them into darts on her finger tips.

"I am the last true master of the Southern Water tribe you Firenation princess, or shall I call you a vial murdering whore?" Hama returned bitterly, Azula nearly pounced on her; she even began to channel lightning before her father grabbed her arm mid circle.

"Now now Azula, let's not anger our host." Ozai said. Hama must have agreed as she let her arms back down and looked to the boy on the cushion. He was deep in meditation as the door swung open yet again. Two more guards entered.

"We have gathered the package as requested my lord." the head guard said with a bow, a man in a Earth Kingdom robe entered the room, looking around his eyes came to rest of Azula, who gazed back with a slight smirk. He however, wore a frown.

"Princess Azula… to whom to I owe this…pleasure" he said carefully, bowing to her. She pointed to the boy on the cushion. Who did not open either eye.

"That would be me, Master Long Feng." The boy whispered. "And now with all the pieces in place, I can begin the next stage of my plan. Hmmmm" he finished as he went back to his meditation, leaving the others in the room as he meditated on what to do next. He had it planed out, but he needed to go over it, as it made him understand it more and more and realize more and more how unstoppable it was. The others merely glared at one another.

End of Chapter 3 (stay tuned for scenes from my next episode)

**All I need from you is five minutes worth of time for you to write a review for my story. And I can answer the questions you're asking.**

**What will happen? Will Sokka and Suki be able to make it work with the world falling back to darkness? Will Aang be able to use lightning? What is this strange boy in the tower doing with all these former villains? Check back tomorrow. Same time, same place, for the answers. But only if you submit a review!! **

_**Press the Button!!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Now What?

**Hey Hey Hey!! The Black Vine has returned and it's time for another chapter is our new tale. Previously we learned what had happened to Katara, Toph got a new toy (and no, I don't mean Teo), Sokka and Suki took the next step, Aang discovered he may not be able to use lightning at all, and Long Feng joined our new not-so-friendly- friends. What will come of these events? Hope you Enjoy! Read and Review please!! **

**Disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

**Don't Rub It in!!**

**Chapter 4: Now What?**

Zuko took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly he took in another. He moved his right arm in a wide arc, shifting his weight through the stances he began to move his left arm in a wide arch until he brought his two hands together. He shot his right arm out, extending his left behind him and channeling all his energy to his extended two fingers and then into the air beyond them. Finally after 7 months since his uncle had tried to teach him these moves, he heard the sound of thunder. He opened his eyes, his excitement overwhelming his concentration. Before him a large blue bolt split the sky before him, he had achieved his birth right. He had achieved Lightning.

"Perfect Zuko! Now, again." Iroh said happily, and Zuko was all too pleased to comply. Sending another burst of lightning flashing through the morning sky. Aang was staring in excitement, anticipation, and in truth a little envy. For Zuko, who had silenced his inner conflict, this technique came easy it seemed. I truly was his birth right. After about 3 more strikes Iroh clapped and told him to stop, handing him a cup of jasmine tea and patting him on the back. "I knew you could do it nephew… you were always the better bender. Azula had hatred, but once you found the truth of firebending you surpassed her in power. Now, let us see if the Avatar has the gift as well. Aang, take your stance and prepare to execute the technique." Iroh ordered in his soft and kind tone.

"Yes Master Iroh" Aang tried to say without sounded overly excited, which he was unsuccessful in his attempt at. Aang stood up; he had been meditating and had even had a conversation with Avatar Roku, to learn more of lightning, Roku had of course told him he must learn about it for himself… typical. Aang stood at the edge of the cliff, breathing in he took his horse stance, exhaling he took in an even deeper breath, a breeze washing the area as he bended as much air as possible into his body. Air was breath, and breath was energy in the body which later became the fire in firebending as Master Iroh had explained. He shifted his weight and moved his right hand in the wide ach, he had his eyes open and saw the energy build at his fingertips. He completed the circle and placed his hand near his waist line, then shifted his weight and began the same motion with the left hand. More energy built up, and Iroh's eyes widened, Aang was beginning to glow with energy, bolt of energy shot from around him. He tried to yell at Aang to stop, but Aang couldn't hear him over the now rushing wind. Aang was smiling as he brought 

the two bolts at his fingertips closer together. He knew he was not in the Avatar state, and he was too excited to here Iroh as he felt the rush of the wind, he brought his two fingertips together and moved to shift his weight, channeling his energy into his right fingertips he extended his arm. Iroh rushed forward, as did Zuko, just in time to watch Aang smile turn into a look of shock and fear as he was enveloped in a huge blue orb of his own energy. Iroh and Zuko where sent rolling to the edge of the cliff, Appa was pushed off and into the water below as the shock wave enveloped the mountain top. The taller peaks that where surrounding them were devastated, braking into dust as the wave of energy impacted them.

(Ba Sing Se, Imperial Palace: Katara)

"What do you mean Long Feng escaped?" Katara shouted at the guard, forgetting the pain in her abdomen as she took an agitated step, half excepting the title beneath her stomping foot to break (it just cracked a little) "How could he escape, he was in an Iron prison wasn't he?" Katara Looked to the Earth King who nodded, only to look at the guard as he stuttered the explanation.

"The d-door was torn off, and Long F-Feng was seen running out of the prison, but as he leapt through the main gate he vanished into a sink hole!" The guard stuttered through it, half expecting this girl to attack him. Bosco was growling at this news to, and the earth King seemed extremely annoyed, so he just bowed after completing his report and headed back out the doors at am almost sprinting pace. Katara clinched her firsts so hard she felt as though her nails had broken through her skin. He had actually and quickly healed herself.

"I am heading back to the Jasmine dragon; the others need to know this. We will keep you posted on anything that comes up" she yelled back as she headed back through the doorway and sprinted out the palace. As she got outside she noticed another messenger hawk in the sky, wait it was not just any hawk, it was Hawky her brother's bird. Se stopped at the bottom of the steps as the bird landed on her shoulder. Taking out the parchment she ready it over.

"_Hey everyone, I have great news, but you have to hear this in person!! Just send Hawky on to the next person in the group with this message. Meet back to the Jasmine Dragon in about an hour._

_Sokka."_

Katara smirked, at least he had good news, but she knew she would have to kill the mood when he told everyone. She placed the note back into the hawks pouch and sent him off to find Aang. She knew Toph couldn't read, and so she set out to find her.

(Ba Sing Se, Main Street outside the Palace: Toph and Teo)

"So Toph, what do we do now?" Teo asked, blushing a little as he wheeled along next to her. Toph smiled at him and stopped. She turned to glance at the palace that was directly to their right.

"Teo, you ever met the Earth King?" Toph asked with a smile. Since they had first helped him to stop Long Feng, she and the others had pretty much been able to 'Pop in on the Earth King' as Yu Gee had called it.

"No, I mean, who could I, it's not like my father is some super special person or something, not in societies eyes." Teo responded, his face a bit confused by this sudden question.

"So, I can get you in. I mean come on; I saved his lousy butt like 6 times!" Toph laughed as she started walking to the palace, but as she stepped onto the palace grounds she felt familiar footsteps. She turned and waved to the person running towards them."Hey Katara, what the Earth King say?"

"Long Feng has escaped from prison to, oh and Sokka wants us to meet back to the Jasmine Dragon." Katara spat as she grabbed Toph's hand and started running to the tea shop.

"Wait, what do you mean he escaped?! Katara… Hold on for a second!!" Toph said, dinging her heels into the ground and stopping them both, Teo was trying to keep up and had to slam his brake to stop near them. "What the hell is going on here Katara?" Toph asked, a bewildered look adorned her face.

"No time, oh and hey Teo!" Katara said breathing heavily As she pulled Toph along again, Teo kept up and saw Toph mouth and apology to him, he smiled.

(Ba Singe Se, the Jasmine Dragon: Sokka, Suki, and Mai)

"Come one come one…" Sokka paced at the door his crutch still under his arm, Katara had tried to heal his leg but he said he wanted it to heal on its own. He was becoming extremely inpatient. Suki was sitting by the fire admiring her new piece of jewelry. And Mai was sharpening her blades as she thought of how Zuko hadn't been a romantic as Sokka had become.

"Maybe he is just afraid of commitment…" she reasoned quietly to herself, Suki was still entranced by the necklace around her. But she was pulled out of her transfixions by the sound of a rather agitated 10 ton Appa landing outside. Mai and Suki rushed to the door way, Sokka cursing about how late they were.

"I sent that message out 5 hours ago!! Come one people, its midday already." Sokka was shouting. (Well it wasn't exactly what he said, but this is a TV show, so let us keep it polite shall we.)

Katara and the others came running up at that moment as well. Only to stop in shock, Katara looked at the driver rushed to the bison, bending a large amount of water from the fountain to the right of her as she hopped up onto Appa, Mom chirped as he circled above.

"Aang! What happened?" Katara shouted as she sprang up and pulled the water onto her hands and placing them on Iroh's head, his eyes cracked open as Katara's hand began to glow.

"I don't know, I just was trying the lightning technique and it all went bad, first there was this orb of blue light and the next thing I know, the mountains are blown apart and Zuko and Iroh were laying there on the edge of the cliff!!" Aang shouted, running to her side, she looked at him, her eyes telling him it would be alright. He went to Zuko, who was not as bad off as Iroh, and looked him over quickly. Katara had taught him some healing, so he drew some water from the canteen and healed the cut on his arm, he was unconscious but Aang knew how to heel his injuries. Iroh had sustained some broken ribs and a 

concussion, Only Katara could help him. After a few minutes they were both up and walking, with some help of course. And they all gathered in the main room of the tea shop.

"Thank you so much Katara… I should have anticipated the Avatar would have access to such power and have taught him some limiting techniques first…" Iroh said, breathing in the smell of his prized possession, his tea shop.

"It's my fault, I thought that I might have slipped into the Avatar state, but I was in complete control though, it was as though all my past life channeled their energy into me without my knowledge… it was awesome, but scary…" Aang said, taking a gulp of his tea, the others looked at him, unsurprised that something odd had happened with Aang involved.

"So, why did you call us here Sokka, you said it was big news." Zuko asked, looking to Sokka for an explanation. Sokka was just about to start, raising his hand to the air in excitement when Katara interrupted.

"What did you do your arm?" she asked with a sigh, walking over to him and taking more water out of her pouch, she undid the bandage and got to work on his arm.

"It was my fault, I had my knife out and while training I tripped, I almost fell on Suki, but Sokka took the blade for her." Mai explained apologetically. Suki smiling and hugging Sokka in gratitude. Then Katara notice something around her neck.

"Suki, where did you get that betroth-Sokka you didn't!!" She shouted hysterically looking from one to the other.

"Oh yes I did, that's the big news, Suki and I are engaged, we were thinking a wedding at the South Pole would be nice." Sokka continued, kissing Suki lightly on the cheek and looking at all the smiling faces, then noticing the one extra face. "Hey, what do we have here? Teo!! Where you been hiding, under a rock somewhere?" Sokka asked, Toph and Teo laughed but the others didn't get the joke.

"Katara, why do you look so sad suddenly." Aang whispered in her ear as he took her hand, sitting next to her. She looked at him and almost forgot that they were in serious trouble. Then she stood up clearing her throat.

"Everyone, I've got some bad news…According to the Earth King, Long Feng has escaped as well. It looks like he escaped on his own, but was aided in getting out o the city." Katara said loud enough for only the group to here, after she finished you could have heard a pin drop. Zuko clenched his fist the layed his palm out on the table, looking to Aang, everyone else followed.

"What?" Aang asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Now what? You're the Avatar after all…" Zuko asked; Iroh looked at Aang, and Katara squeezed his hand, Sokka held Suki, Mai looked into Zuko's eyes, Zuko looked back, Teo gripped Toph's hand, she layed her hand on his.

"We need to go somewhere safe and train and I need to learn the final Airbender technique… so there is only one place we can go." Aang answered, Iroh nodding his eyes closed. He finished the sentence for Aang

"The Eastern Air Temple…" Iroh said coolly, and the rest just nodded, not saying a word. There was nothing to say. They headed off and packed, by night fall, Appa was loaded up. Under the moon they flew to the east.

(Unknown Island, Black Vine Tower: Azula, Ozai, Hamma, and Long Feng.)

"So, why don't you stop meditating and tell us what you brought us here for." Long Feng said after a few more hours of the four of them staring at this strange boy. He folded his arms as he waited for a response.

"Why don't you start by telling us who exactly you are." Ozai demanded, Azula took a slight step forward, readying herself to strike.

"And why you are able to use more than one element." Azula added. He voice was cold and heartless, just like she is, or is she? He mother's image etched into her mind was projected at the window above the boy, and then vanished.

"Don't forget to let us in on your little plan too." Hamma added, drawing the liquid in the air closer to her.

"Very well, I have brought you all here for one purpose. You all believe the Avatar is the only one who can use all four elements, you are wrong. I require the same as he does however, I require teachers. You are all masters of your respective elements, and you all have a shady past. The past is just a bonus. You will each teach me the advanced techniques of the four elements." The boy said calmly.

"And why exactly would we do that, there is nothing for us to gain from such action." Ozai responded.

"You have more to gain then the others Ozai, your bending back for one. As for you all; lives returned, no more prison, and you will be made the rulers of the nations once again. Oh yes, there is so much to be gained. And so much to be loss should you refuse." The young man echoed his voice at the end, his tattoos glowing green.

"Well, if I get back my country, I'm all for it." Long Feng hissed angrily as the others nodded. "So, where too from here?" he added looking at the boy, who at last opened his silvery eyes.

"Isn't it obvious… there is one element missing amongst you… we make for the Eastern Air temple." The boy stated as he stood, the wall behind him opened like a huge gate to expose a loading platform. It led to a huge Airship, made from three ships bolted together; the ship had multiple turrets like those of firenation tanks mounted on it. A huge tube sprang from the front; there were ever 20 catapults atop a platform that rested on the hulls of the three ships. It was massive, larger than even the Firelord's ship. The black hull had what looked like an ivy leave in place of the firenation symbol along its side. The boy 

led them aboard. "Welcome to the Knoxium…" he exclaimed theatrically… as he head to his bridge. There were 5 chairs in the large bridge. And the boy took his at the highest point. The guards directed the rest to the 4 below him. "Set the heading to the Eastern Airtemple." The boy said with a smile. The smile was like that of Ozai when he planned to destruction of the Earth Kingdom.

The Eastern Airtemple…

End of Chapter 4

**There you have it, the plot advances, unfortunately, I was hoping for quite a few more reviews. I'll keep posting if you keep reviewing. **

**SO HIT THE DOO DAA DANG BUTTON PEOPLE!!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Eastern Airtemple Part 1

**Yeah, actual reviews!! And thanks to those who wrote them, I have taken your suggestions and questions and added or answered them in this chapter. Please, if you are confused or have anything you would like to see in the story, drop me a review and I'll work it in any way I can! And now on with the Story!!**

**Disclaimer**

**I DO NOT OWN Avatar: the Last Airbender**

**Enough with the formalities**

**Chapter 5: The Eastern Airtemple part 1**

(Appa, in Transit to the Eastern Airtemple: The Gang)

"So Aang, why are we going to the Easter Airtemple? Would we be just as safe at the South Pole as there, and me and Suki could have the Wedding sooner. Two birds with one Earthbender." Sokka stated in an agitated tone, he had brought up the South Pole but Aang didn't hear him apparently, or didn't want to hear him. Sokka was not happy being ignored, so he just rolled over, looking up at the sky with his hands behind his head, as he gazed off at the clear sky Suki's face came from above him it seemed. She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss, cheering him up. She sat next to him so he finally sat up as well. He had been sulking the whole flight as Katara, Toph and Mai, had jumped him and given Katara the chance to heal his leg instead of letting it heal on its own. He felt like a sissy for letting them do that, he saw it as his battle scar.

"Because Sokka, the monks wanted to send me off to the Eastern Airtemple for a reason. It is a fortress more than a temple, the eastern Air nomads where more aggressive than the other tribes. It is rumored that they even have many scrolls in a large library that contain the secrets of Airbending and even holds the Storm scroll." Aang spoke from his meditation styled seating on Appa's neck, dragging the others from the silent stupor. Iroh came from his meditation and glanced in amazement to Aang. Aang glanced back to see the look of curiosity on everyone's face. He sighed, turning back to steer Appa a little to the west.

"What is this Storm Scroll?" Toph finally asked, normally she would have figure 'if it's important I'll find out' but in this case, she was uneasy. After all she hated flying…

"The storm scroll is an ancient Airbender tome that depicts the ultimate Airbender technique… of course I never believed it actually existed." Iroh explained to the hungry ears around him, Aang said nothing, as he starred out at the solid layer of cloud below them.

"Wow, I never thought that there would be anything at the Eastern Airtemple, I thought that grandfather Sozin had concentrated his greatest forces at the eastern Airtemple and burned it to the ground." Zuko sighed as he looked into his lap, disgusted at his family's actions over the past century. Mai gripped his shoulder in a comforting way, laying her other hand on his other shoulder, he closed his eyes and thought of how he could possibly undo such extreme wrongs.

"Yeah, I had heard that as well… tats why I never questioned not going to it." Katara said, walking up behind Aang, she hugged him slightly. He didn't move. "Aang?" Katara asked bewildered. Aang had never ignored her ever since they had kissed you could say she had him whipped ( :D ). Finally she got Aang's face to urn enough so she could kiss him lightly, everyone else was listening to Iroh telling a story about his battle at Bas Sing Se. she pressed her hand lightly against his cheek, but as she separated from him he went back to his staring out at the horizon. "Aang, come on, talk to me, what's wrong?" Katara begged, and at last Aang sighed. The entire party suddenly snapped to attention, eager to here why Aang was in the clouds. (No pun intended, but it's there so ha ha)

"I never wanted to have to come here, ever… When the monks said they wanted to send me away to this temple I ran. The Eastern Nomads are more like the Firenation then any other tribe or nation. They built their temple into a fortress and developed dangerous and violent Airbending techniques to defend it." Aang growled with a tone of utter disgust in his voice. Katara understood his position. Aang was a vegetarian, a pacifist, and had never taken a life in his life not even Ozai's.

"So that why you ran away when they wanted to send you there, because you disagreed with their ideals." Katara whispered in his ear, neither she nor Aang had ever told anyone about how Aang had ran away only to get caught in a storm and frozen in ice.

"We should be right over it by now." Sokka called from behind his maps. He was not happy about being navigator above with cloud cover, it meant he had a lot of guess work to do and he was not a gambler. Aang remained silent while he snapped the reins. Appa responded by descending to below the cloud cover. As they came through the clouds the entire group started searching the sea below. Even Toph was looking about uselessly, however she eventually realized how foolish she was being and went back to sitting by Teo for comfort.

"Wait, what's that" Suki cried, pointed to the southwest, there an oddly shaped Island about 10 miles out. Aang frowned more, an indication that it was the Eastern Airtemple. He turned Appa and headed toward the silhouette of the mysterious island.

(Knoxium, in Transit to the Eastern Airtemple: the Black Vine)

"Phoenix King Ozai, would you please accompany me to the Battle Platform." The boy said more like an order then a request, he stood and headed off to the upper platform, the wind rushed and howled as its flow was interrupted by the catapults on the platform. As the boy in the black robe starred off into the distance Ozai came up through the stairway.

"So, what is it you are after this time?" Ozai asked in a shrill tone. He walked up and stood next to the Boy, looking out at the sea below.

"I am in need of a firebending master. And to be blunt, you Daughter is far too wild to be such." The boy said in a calm voice.

"I see, and you were hoping I would know of a good firebending teacher… well I don't, and I have lost my touch. Literally." Ozai hissed, However as he finished the boy spun about, kicking his right knee from behind and causing him to fall to his knees, the boy came back around a grasped Ozai's forehead and upper body as the Avatar had. The boy closed his eyes and quickly opened them. His eyes began to glow and eerie green, his tattoos glow the same became fluorescent as well. He let go after a few seconds and walked back to the bridge. Ozai stood up after a few moments; he had to rest to regain his strength. This man had changed him yet again. And unlike the avatar, he had done it easily that was certain, and he was also certain of one more thing. Neither he nor Azula could defeat this boy, so it was better to just corporate with him.

"Let us see whether or not this boy can deliver us our price." Ozai mumbled, formulating a deal for the boy. He took a forward stance and brought both arms up and out in a wide arch, he brought his fingers together and extended his arms. Then he could not suppress a chuckle as lightning spread up his arms and into the wind. The entire sky was blue, he hadn't unleashed that power in a long time, an eternity it seemed.

"That was Father's lightning." Azula whispered as they all gazed in amazement. Silently the boy reentered and took his seat; he glanced at Azula with a smile on his face. She had a look of pure fear, as she now understood the power this boy had.

End of Chapter 3

**Ok, that was just Part 1 of this section. Sorry, but you'll all have to Wait for the next chapter a little while longer. Send some reviews and ill work them in as much as possible.**

**Till Next time, Review!!**

**Next Chapter: The Eastern Airtemple, Part 2**

**What will happen when the two sides finally meet? Can Aang stop Ozai for a second time? **


	6. Chapter 6: the Eastern Airtemple Part 2

**Okay people, this Chapter Took a long time to write, but I hope you like it. Please note: I am not a writer, I am an RP'er, and thusly I write my fight scenes like a fight in an RP. If you don't like it written that way, drop me a review or just e-mail me. Moving on. Here it is, Chapter 6, Read it, Review it, Love It!!**

**Disclaimer**

**I DO NOT OWN Avatar: the Last Airbender**

**Chapter 6: The Eastern Airtemple, Part 2**

(Time for description of the Eastern Airtemple: It is a large Island in the ocean between the Firenation West coast, and the Earth Kingdom East Coast. It has 100 foot sheer drops on every side. The main temple takes up every inch of the island and is covered completely by a huge Blue crystal Dome, the dome is its greatest defense, there are about 20 towers the extend to the sky through the dome, on each is several landing zones for the flying bison that once lived there. The is a large wall that surrounds the Island white has 30 total towers, the towers each have a large cannon looking turret, which would have 4 Airbenders behind it, the Airbenders would use their bending to shoot huge rocks over large distances accurately. They are far more effective then catapults.)

"Wow, I have never seen anything like that." Katara said in amazement, she was the first one to see the structure clearly, Aang had seen it to, but he just frowned.

"I have never seen anything at all." Toph added with a smirk, Teo just chuckled and then stared agape like everyone else at the temple.

"The Eastern Airtemple; an island surrounded by sharp rocks and cliffs on all sides, it also has several towers on the outer wall that have the signature Air cannons, a defensive measure my grandfather found most annoying." Iroh explained His eyes narrowed on one of the cannons to the east, he thought he saw it try to move, but quickly dismissed this sight as false.

"I can't believe that he actually killed off the Airbenders, I mean, look at that place, it's a fortress! That dome has got to be a good foot thick!!" Zuko exclaimed, the entire group on one side of Appa almost made him tip over.

"Get back to your sides guys, Appa might tip over if you keep this up!!" Aang shouted. They complied and waited until Aang had landed them on the tallest landing platform. After they dismounted, Appa collapsed. "Good job boy." Aang patted Appa as he caught his breath. The gang was all collected on the edge of the platform, gazing in awe at the temple below. "Come on guys, let's just camp set up, I don't want to spend any more time here the needed." Aang pleaded.

"Aang's right, we need to get camp going, look to the south, here is a storm coming our way." Iroh added to the gang's 'Oooohs and Aaaaahs' They finally were pulled from their stupor and headed into 

the tower, were they immediately set up shop and then headed out to find the library in the temple. Katara went with Aang, Teo with Toph, Mai with Zuko, and Suki with Sokka. Iroh stayed with Appa and Momo.

"Aang, come one, talk to me, I don't get it. I know you didn't agree with them but why do you hate just being here that much?" Katara nagged to Aang.

"Katara, all I ever knew was that all live was sacred and then the Eastern Airtemple is brought up, and I knew that they had developed techniques for attacking rather then defending. I just don't agree with what went on at this place." Aang replied at last telling her exactly what she didn't want to hear.

"Aang…" Katara didn't know what to say, all she could do, she pulled Aang into a quick kiss and held him for a moment. Suddenly there was nothing in the world that could bother Aang, not anything at all. However, they had yet to meet the Knoxium.

(Knoxium, in Transit to the Eastern Airtemple: Ozai, Azula, Hamma, and Long Feng)

"How exactly did you create such a ship as this?" Long Feng asked in amazement as he and Hama glanced over the ships blueprints.

"He didn't. I did" Ozai said with a sneer, glancing at the man who had returned his power to him. "However, I suppose he owns it now. However, it still begs the question of how you got a hold of it."

"I am the leader of a secret organization known as the Black Vine." The boy said finally, however they still looked confused so he continued. "This organization is made of some of the most influential military and political powerhouses in the world. Watertribe, Earth Kingdom, mostly Firenation of course. Anyone who has sat in your war room Ozai has sat in my meeting chamber. All those extra troops and tanks they ordered were in truth heading to me." The boy explained rather theatrically.

"If that's true, then why have none of us ever heard of it other than my father?" Azula spat, she refused to believe this kid was more powerful then she was.

"If I wish to remain secret, then I shall remain so." The boy answered, whose calm and confident demeanor was beginning to get on Azula's nerves. The facts were though, that this boy was far too strong to be taken lightly. He had given her father his power back, and by the look of that lightning, had increased his power as well. It was fair to assume that if that was the case, that he had such abilities, that he could also take her Firebending away. She began to calm down as this thought passed through her mind, she knew one thing, and she would not cross this boy's path as long as she could avoid it.

"Sir, we are approaching the Eastern Airtemple." Said the pilot of the massive airship. Like the rest of the crew, he carried a straight sword at his side and a spear on his back, they each also wear what looked like modified firenation uniforms, black and without the spikes on the helms or shoulders. They entire crew stood to attention as the boy's voice broke over the intercom.

"All combat personnel to your stations, Earthbenders to the turrets. Catapult teams, prepare to fire on my command." He ordered as though he was some king, and yet they responded the same way, as one could hear the running footfalls as the order was carried out. "Very soon Avatar Aang, very soon." He chuckled and glanced outside to the stars. It was a full moon tonight, perfect.

(Eastern Airtemple, Library Entrance: Katara and Aang)

"Aang, get over here I think I found it!" Katara called from around the corner, before could finish speaking Aang was standing beside her.

"Great job Katara, now let's get the scroll and get out of here" Aang said in a low voice, he began to enter the Library, only to feel the entire temple begin to shake the moment he set his first step into the area. He and Katara quickly turned about and ran back to the camp site, all the while asking questions. "See Katara, that is exactly why I didn't want to come here, you wouldn't find a trap like this at any of the other Airtemples!" Aang yelled at another shockwave hit the temple, looking back the saw Katara standing by a window in the stairway.

"I don't think this is a trap Aang," Katara answered, gazing out the window. Aang looked with her to see a monolithic black airship. "I think this is an attack."

"Let's get back to the others." Aang whispered to Katara, pulling her from her amazed gaze to the black shape in the sky. She had just enough time to see a volley of fireballs launch from its upper platform before Aang pulled her up the stairs.

"Aang, that thing just launched a bunch of Fireballs from its top platform!" Katara cried, trying to keep up with Aang as he sprinted up the stairs to the camp site.

"Aang, Katara good we were getting worried about you two!" Sokka yelled over the next shockwave. Toph was huddled next to Teo (she didn't like the fact that with each wave her vision was gone), and Iroh was standing on the platform. Suki was coming up the other stairway with Mai and Zuko.

"Zuko, what is that thing out there?" Aang called out as he pointed to the black airship in the sky. Zuko's eyes widened as he stared at the thing.

"It's the Knoxium, a top secret Air battle ship my father was building to take Ba Sing Se with. It wasn't done in time, so my father just forgot about it. A few weeks ago it went missing." Zuko replied, joining his uncle on the platform.

"So a top secret Battle Airship goes missing and you didn't bother to tell us?" Katara cried as another volley impacted the dome of the temple. Zuko just looked at her apologetically. The Knoxium was coming in, making a landing on the easternmost towers platform.

"Stop your bickering, just get to the library and get the scroll. We also need to hold them off." Iroh exclaimed, as everyone just nodded and headed down the stairs.

"Aang, get to the library the rest of us will hold them off!" Katara shouted as they came to a split in the stairs. Aang nodded and headed off to the right while everyone else took the path to the left. About 200 yards down the left path they came within visual range of the Knoxium.

"What the?" Zuko cried as he saw the last person he was expecting to be there standing before him, Azula. She had been broken out of prison after the theft of the ship, how could she have been here now?

"Zuko." Sokka breathed, looking from his sister to him.

"Go, I'll hold her off." Was the only reply Zuko made. The others nodded and headed down a path that took them around the impending fight.

"Come on, we have to get to the top deck and destroy those catapults if we ever want to get out of here safely!" Sokka explained as they ran down the path and headed to the tower. As the rounded the next bend there saw another unexpected face."Long Feng" Sokka growled, Long Feng merely smirked. As Sokka began his charge toward the old foe, Toph stepped in his way.

"I'll handle this one, get to the Airship." Toph said, and all but Teo took the path to the right back behind them. "Teo, get moving!" Toph shouted, Teo finally rolled after the others, very upset that he hadn't been able to help much at all.

"There it is, the ramp to the Knox-" Mai stopped mid sentence , she stood up straight and turned, kicking Sokka in the chest. As Sokka rolled back and held his stomach cursing about the sucker kick he had just been dealt Katara took a stance she hadn't used since she was hunting down her mother's killer. Mai slumped down breathing heavily.

"Hamma, Come out!" Katara called, only to be answered by a wicked chuckle as an old woman came from behind a nearby pillar. "Why am I not surprised" Katara whispered with a scowl. She glanced at the others and nodded, they understood what she meant, as they each took off to the Airship, running down an angled hall and finally reaching the ramp.

"So Katara, have you been practicing that technique I taught you?" Hama asked with a smile, she looked like she did when they had first met her. Hamma spun about, drawing a large amount of water from the humid air of the approaching storm. She sent a large orb of water at Katara, stepping forward she also launched six icy spikes behind the orb. Katara saw the orb and turned to the left, redirecting it to fly back at Hamma, as well as freezing it. However as she turned about she saw the spikes, and breathed in sharply.

(Toph versus Long Feng)

"So, the Ba Fang family secret, and the True Ruler of the Earth Kingdom." Long Feng hissed as he took his stance. "This won't take long, then maybe ill crush that little Boy in the wheelchair." Long Feng didn't wait for Toph to get ready, he just smashed his foot into the ground and launched a rock slide at Toph.

"You won't get that chance." Toph growled, moving one foot she stopped thee landslide and laying her hands out before her, the metal orbs began to orbit her as the exited the bag in a chain, slowly forming a solid ring of titanium. Toph was not happy at Long Feng's threat, and she formed the metal into a solid orb the size of a basketball. She punched it at him and smirked as she waited to hear him cry out as the orb slammed into him. She listened, and waited, but all she heard was the chuckle of Long Feng. She knew why he was chuckling.

"Surprised?" Long Feng asked with a sneer. He was holding the metal orb like it was a stone. He stepped forward and punched, sending it back at a bewildered Toph. How could he be a metalbender, she was the only metalbender in the world, she wasn't apparently. Long Feng had escaped the prison on his own, but then was aided in escaping the capital, he apparently knew how to Metalbend now. Toph took her stance, but her concentration was broken.

(Zuko versus Azula)

"So sis, what happened to our hair, I thought it was supposed to be crazy like you." Zuko spat, Azula had had he hair trimmed on the way to the temple. He just smiled her evil smile, her amber eyes ablaze ith fury at her brother.

"You know ZuZu, I had a lot of time to think while in that prison cell you stuck me in. And it took me about a week to realize that the only one that mattered is me, not even father matters. All I want is revenge, so as for my crazy days, they are over. And so are you." Azula tried not to sound stupid improvising that speech, however unsuccessful she was, and moved on to fire a simple punch at him. Zuko was unimpressed and quickly countered with a dragon swipe, setting the floor ablaze as a wave of fire crossed to Azula. Azula tried to use a blade of blue flame to cut through Zuko's attack, but failed and resorted to jumping over the attack.

"What s wrong Azula, losing your touch again?" Zuko chuckled as he built up a massive ball of fire which he then kicked at his baby sister. His smile vanished when he realized she couldn't block or dodge that attack if her previous attempt was anything to go on. He then noticed something odd about his fireball, a dip in the orb at its center back. He starred at the point, until he realized what was going on, just in time to notice the lightning burst through his attack.

(Sokka, Suki, Mai, and Teo versus Soldiers)

"Come on Sokka!" Suki called from around the corner, Sokka didn't waste his time either, bolting past her and up to the upper platform. Teo followed, using a crack mechanism he had installed on his chair to get up stairs quickly. Mai slid around the corner next, firing arrows at several firebending guards who where next to come about, only to be pinned by both Suki and Mai throwing several blades at the two benders. They headed up to the upper platform and stopped, turning back they locked the door, only to hear pounding on it a few seconds later.

"Teo, what can you do to make these things inoperable?" Sokka called, Teo rolled over to him and showed him how to rig them so that they would break apart when used, Teo was a mechanical genius 

like his father, and managed to make it look like they had done nothing to the catapults. "Ok Now we all need to get off this ship, how many guards are down there Mai?" Sokka asked, knowing he would regret asking that question.

"I'd say anywhere from 10 – 1000!" She grunted, throwing another knife into the latch to try and stop it from being breached. She glanced to her right, and jumped over the guard rail, motioning the others to follow her. Which they did, Sokka and Suki jumped over as well, and then slid down the side to the platform below. Mai looked to Teo, who was trying to use his crank to get over the bars, and was slowly getting there, only to look behind him as the door burst open, more troops poured out and surrounded them by the second.

(Aang)

"Come on, come on, come on!" He shouted, turning a corner to look down another bookshelf. He had heard the scroll was on a pedestal, so he didn't bother searching the shelves. He sprinted to the next section and slid to a stop, fight in front of a fireball.

"You should watch were you are going, Avatar!" Ozai hissed with a gleeful smirk adorning his face. He stepped forward, firing two simultaneous fireballs from his right foot and left fist. Aang brought his forearms up in defense, moving a large slab of rock between him and Ozai, only to watch as the fire destroyed his 6 inch think shield. Ozai couldn't have been happier as he stepped forward and struck again with his left fist, sending dual fireballs spinning in an elegant dance to a bewildered Aang.

"Die Avatar!" Ozai shouted.

End of Chapter 6…

**Yeah sorry its short, but I had to post this much soon, and I had written about 3 more pages, but my computer deleted them. Never get vista… Moving on, read Review, and tell me what you want to see.**

**PRESS THE STUPID BUTTON!!**


	7. Chapter 7: A New Foe

**Welcome noble readers, I have finally checked my mail and I want to thank everyone that has posted reviews. And everyone that has favorite my story, I don't keep writing for those random one time readers, I write for you guys. Thank you all who have read each chapter and are waiting for the next. The wait is over. Here it is:**

**Disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT OWN Avatar: the Last Airbender**

**Chapter 7: A New Foe**

Teo was shocked, Mai was shocked. Neither of them, however, was as shocked as the twenty troops in black armor were as they flew through the air and into the railing to Teo's right. Teo glanced to the source of the rescue, and noticed a small winged lemur fly to his side and begin cranking one side of his chair up, while he cranked the other. Finally they got him over the rail and he expertly slides his chair down, landed on the platform with a loud thud. He glanced back to Mai who came down as well, sliding down controlled via a knife she had stabbed into the side of the giant Knoxium. She drops and glances up while the others wave to the flying Bison. Appa had arrived just in time to stop Teo and Mai from becoming the soldiers' next target on the range.

"Thanks Buddy!" Sokka called as Appa roared and came down, allowing them to board him and taking them back up to the tower where they had planned on rendezvous. "Now, let's just hope the others did as well as we did…" Sokka whispered solemnly.

"Appa, is anyone else at the camp?" Suki asked, only to het Appa to respond with a small grunt and a shake of his giant head. "I have to ask Aang to teach me how to talk to this thing…" a disgruntled Suki mumbled with her chin in her hands.

"Let's just hope that they can get back before those Soldiers make it to the camp site." Sokka replied, snapping the reigns and guiding Appa to the platform of the highest tower.

(Katara versus Hama)

"Come now Katara… Surely you have more fight in you then that." Hama spoke like she Master Paku, sneering at the sight of Katara pinned to the wall, a spike jutting out of her left leg. Katara looked up, and breathed in. she had managed to use her bending to make the spikes go off target and simply pin he to the wall. As he exhaled the ice melted and formed into a pool of water on her left leg. Glowing as it healed her wound. He knew that the bone was split, and that she needed more healing, but she had to fight first. She brought the water up and looked at the old woman before her. Taking a forward stance she directed her hands and sent a whip of water that struck the large ice ball Hamma had caught from Katara's previous counterattack. She step forward, using the humid air to form three large orbs of water and forming one around her into an octopus stance.

"I have plenty of fight left for you Hamma." Katara spat at the old woman, she compressed the remaining two orbs into tight stones of ice and then broke them apart, sending multiple tiny ice shards at the only other Southern Watertribe master. Hamma grinned however, listening as a screeched slip the sky, using the ice orb to create a wall of solid ice between her and Katara. She knew that Katara was weakened by the spike, but still had enough power to defeat her if she wasn't careful. Katara knew this to, and so she took a step forward, sliding her injured leg and using her own bending to melt the ice wall, at the same time she used the pool of water she had just created to send a wave at the wall and froze it there. She smiled only to realize something. Hamma was missing, and Katara's smile faded as she heard the wicked cackle from down the hall next to where Hamma had just been. "The old hag escaped!!" Katara threw down her water in anger, then decided it was for the best, and used the water to bend herself a wave that would carry her up the stairs to the camp, she couldn't use her left leg anymore now though, and the pain was enough to make her stop several times to heal a bit more.

(Toph versus Long Feng)

"The great Metalbender of the Ba Fang family is so easily beaten." Long Feng chuckled as he to a step to the small blind girl lying unconscious on the ground. His hands behind his back and his face smug as he stood over her, only to find her grinning. He soon discovered why, as he stood over her, he soon lifted off the ground and was thrown by a huge pillar of rock into the ceiling, and as he fell, he came into contact with another pillar, and then another as Toph stomped her heel and pushed herself up.

"I can't believe you fell for the oldest gag in the book!" she cried out with a laugh as she step again, knocking him into the air once more, she finally punched, the stone on the wall impacting him midflight and sending him rolling down the corridor. He looked back with a scowl as he heard a high pitched whistle. He brought his arms up, forming a massive wall between his opponent and himself. "Come on; don't run now Pony-tail-boy." Toph dived through the blockage, literally flying out into the corridor and lifting a boulder up to attack. Only to find Long Feng was gone, she felt him running back to the Airship, but decided it best to just let it be. She smashed through the barrier and gathers her new weapon. Changing the one large orb into 100 smaller ones and placing them into her pouch on her waist. She swept her bangs behind her ears and smiled. "I got to remember to give Teo a kiss for these." She said with a smile. She then headed back up to the upper tower, hoping that the others were ok.

(Zuko versus Azula)

Zuko looked in shock at how Azula had suddenly become far more powerful then he though she would have been. However, his body acted on instinct and muscle memory, moving and accepting the energy of the lightning, then carrying it down to his stomach and out to his other finger. He looked at her, she was smiling, and as he let her energy back at her, he began to wonder why. Azula pointed her fingers out, and caught the lightning, then moved her other hand down to her stomach and out to the other side, firing the redirected lightning out through the window behind her. Zuko gazed in amazement, still not believing his eyes. Azula had just redirected his lightning and was now standing like nothing had happened, smirking in her devilish way.

"Poor ZuZu, still just using other peoples lightning because he has none of his own… you know father was right, you are a disgraceful excuse for a Fire Lord." She got obvious pleasure from this comment, however it was short lived as she stared at her older brother. He was moving his arms in a wide arc, and then brought them together. Zuko looked at her and smiled, then let his own lightning fly, sending a large bolt down the hall aiming for his sister's torso. Azula didn't react, she was too stunned, and instead she just jumped to the right, allowing the bolt to fly through the window that was behind her all of a few moments ago. "When did you learn that ZuZu is our Fuddy Duddy Uncle still teaching you his little moves?" Azula spat like venom, before aiming her arms back and igniting a sled of blue flame, which she used to close the gap between her and Zuko. Zuko just stepped forward, bringing his fist down to her level and sending two huge fireballs dancing and spiraling through the air at his oncoming attack.

"Yes, he is." Was all Zuko would answer, as Azula build a orb of fire around herself so as not to be engulfed by Zuko's counterattack. AS the blaze cleared, she looked out the window, seeing 3 bright lights shoot through the air, howling as they went. Azula looked back to her brother, launched a simple fireball at him and sprinted away. Zuko gave chase, but stopped halfway into the next hall, realizing that it could be a trap, he turned and headed back to the top tower where the other's where hopefully waiting.

(Aang versus Ozai)

Aang managed to compose himself long enough to bend the water from the humid air and form a wall between him and the impending attack. Katara had been teaching him how to draw water from other places as she prepared to teach him bloodbending, as much as she disgusted the art, she knew how invaluable it was to Aang and so she bit the bullet and was bearing through the training. Ozai brought his thought back to the impending attack, he was the only reason Aang didn't go into a stupor while thinking about Katara.

"Surely the great Avatar isn't losing his touch." Ozai jived, seeing the fear in Aang's eye, even though he knew it was misplaced. Ozai knew very well that he would be no match for the Avatar if he entered his Avatar State. So he kicked with his left leg and punched with his right arm, sending two large orbs of fire spreading to the side to flank Aang, who was backed against a wall, as Ozai stepped forward, bringing his left arm down from a vertical position and sending a blade of fire perfectly timed to impact Aang as he was trapped on all sides. Aang saw it coming and layed his back to the wall and merged with the stone, covering himself in it like armor, he then formed a tornado of air around him, stopping the strikes from the side. He brought his forearms covered in stone to bear so as to block the blade of fire, which broke upon him like water of rock. (Pardon the pun)

"Maybe you are the one who lost your tough when you lost your bending!" Aang shouted as he formed the rock on his body into a large wheel that he sent at the former Firelord/Phoenix King. The stone blew apart as Ozai punched straight through it with a fiery blast, Ozai did not wait for the dust to clear and took his chances, bring his arms around In a wide arch he gathered positive energy in one hand and negative in the other and brought them together right as the dust cleared and Aang sprinted at him, an orb of air in his arms ready to strike. Ozai extended his arm, his face couldn't have expressed the joy he 

felt, Avatar Aang couldn't deflect or redirect this strike. However he then felt a hang grasp his fingers. Iroh was standing there, moving his arm out redirecting the lighting out to the side of the library, he twisted Ozai's arm and brought him to the ground, holding him down he turned to Aang.

"Aang, go get the scroll!" Iroh shouted, just finishing his statement as Ozai twisted about, his feet ablaze as he rounded on his brother. Iroh backed away a bit, taking his stance he moved his forearm to block the fire, a wall of flame erupting from his side and stopping the blaze of Ozai's attack. Iroh stepped forward, sending a whip of fire to his brother who countered with a punch of flame that cut through Iroh's attack. Iroh backed up, Kicking and flipping through the air, a fireball launched from both his heels and the two strikes hit the former firelord in the chest. However, he just shook it off and exhaled, fire shooting from his nose.

"So, this is how it was meant to be. The Phoenix, versus the Dragon. Oh how I have waited for this day." Ozai hissed, sprinting forward as he tore his robe off, he was wearing the Agni Ki uniform beneath, Iroh does the same, wearing a green Agni Ki uniform as he jumped high into the air. His newly fit body allowed him to fight like he once did. He came down, his body covered in flame.

(Aang)

Aang rounded the corner, rushing down the hall to the center of the Library, where he hoped to find the Storm Scroll waiting. AS he rounded the final bend he stared in awe. There was a Boy, his age, standing there clutching the scroll in one hand. Aside from the different tattoos and his green eyes, this boy looked just like the young Avatar. Aang starred agape.

"We meet at last Avatar Aang. I must say I have been looking forward to this day." The strange boy spoke with a voice eerily like his own, only it had an obvious tone of malevolence to it.

"Who are you and what do you want with the Storm Scroll?" Aang demanded, stepping forward and bringing his staff to bear, he held it at the ready.

"Why so rash, why so quick to the point. There is no rush." The boy answered, even though he had secretly bended a pool of water from the flanking fountains to be behind him and in easy reach. He also stomped slightly, using his force to make the earth beneath Aang become quicksand and then trap him by his ankles. He brought his arm out, not waiting for Aang to say anything and launched two streams of water at a stunned Avatar. Aang realized what had happened and jumps, forcing his feet from the floor, they were covered with two huge boulders that he flipped with on his feet, kicking them into the streams of water, he landed swinging his staff to the right, sending a horizontal wave of air washing over this new foe.

"So, you're the one who broke Azula and Ozai from jail. The one who can bend two elements." Aang shouted to the boy who he had just struck at. The boy jumped over Aang's attack and kicked, sending two fireballs from his feet at the young Airbender. Aang reasoned with a wall of ice from the previous attack from the strange boy in the black robes, with the vines running along the sleeves. He boy landed and spun about, his hands on his right hip in a form that Aang knew, but he couldn't believe it.

"Yes, Avatar Aang, that is correct." He spoke as he shot his arms forward, sending a column of air smashing into Aang and slamming him into the wall behind him, the boy spun about, kicking once to send a large boulder at Aang, then punching and sending a fireball towards the avatar as well. He also lowered his body, bringing a large orb of water above him that shot at Aang. As he stood his breathed out, taking a calming stance and waiting for Aang's next move. Aang brought himself around and jumped kicking through the boulder and sending an intercepting gust of air that dispersed the fire. He caught the water orb and turned it to ice, then let it fall to the floor and shatter.

"Who are you?" Aang asked, his eyes narrowed at this boy who had used all four elements, including air.

"Who am I…? I am the Arbiter, and I am you new Foe." He answered with a bow, in truth it was no bow, as Aang discovered when the boy stood up straight, bringing a thick fog over himself from the fountains behind him.

"What?!" Aang yelled, sprinting forward and hurling an enormous ball of air into the fog to clear it, only to find the boy was no longer there. "No…he got away, but how, how could be use all four elements?" Aang asked himself, as he turned about, looking for any sign of the boy. He then remembered Ozai and Iroh, and ran around the next corner to find Iroh standing there, staring his brother in the face, the area blanketed in fire. Several shelves of scrolls where already burned to nothing, and Aang starred with his Firebending master as he stood besides Iroh. They all turned to the windows as 3 bright lights shot through the sky, screeching as they went. Ozai smiled.

"I apologize brother... it would appear we shall have to finish this fight later." Ozai smirked as he erected a wall of fire, one that Iroh quickly brought down to see the former ruler gone. Iroh walked over to the burning shelves and drew the fire off of them; he also helped Aang douse the other flames.

"We should get back to the others." Iroh said calmly breathing in and out, picking up his robe he put it on and they ran to the tower together. They soon hit the disassembled camp; everyone was already on Appa when they go there.

"Come on, get on hurry, we need to get out of here." Sokka cried from atop Appa's neck.

"That won't be necessary…" Iroh explained, pointing to the Knoxium, which was already in the air, and had turned to leave the way it had come. Iroh was not happy, but he soon realized why they might have retreated. "Aang, did you get the scroll?" he asked, as all eyes fell to Aang, who looked at the floor in shame.

"No, I couldn't, they beat me to it. And there was a boy waiting there, a boy who could use all four elements…" Aang spoke softly, Katara sliding to the ground and limping to his side, giving him a quick hug. Sokka starred in amazement.

"How could that be, I thought we all agreed that Aang was the only one who could do that and that the report was wrong!" Sokka was outraged at this news. Suki placed a hand on his shoulder calming him down. Only to notice that the Knoxium had turned back, it was heading for their tower. Its catapults loaded.

"Let's how my repairs worked." Teo whispered under his breath, Toph squeezed his hand as the catapults fired at once. Each one snapped in two, their weighs shaking the ship. And everyone smiled, they thought they were clear, until the turrets started to move, each time they opened a orb of stone flew to the tower, shaking it, they wanted to bring it down.

"We need to get out of here now" Mai cried, only for Zuko to shake his head at her.

"Look, at the air cannons!" He exclaimed, pointing to one that was moving. It aimed at the metal airship and one could hear the rushing air and the thunderous thump as the stone exited the Barrel, striking the starboard engine bay and sending the ship turning. The crew on the upper deck fell to the ground as it banked sharply.

"What is going on here?" Iroh cried as he looked at the cannons all turning and firing on th airship. "Only Airbender can use those cannons!"

(Knoxium Bridge)

"Damage report!" the boy ordered, the ship shaking from another impact.

"Control is gone sir, we have to retreat!" the captain shouted, Azula nearly struck the man down then and took the wheel, but as she moved her father grasped her shoulder shaking his head.

"Very well, take us back to the Tower!" he ordered, the entire bridge crew complying in a rushed attempt to get away from those cannons below. "I have my prize." He smiles, opening the scroll. "And now the Avatar knows who he is dealing with. My mission is complete." He chuckled as he read the scroll. His plan was falling into place.

End of Chapter 7

**Yeah…I know, not well written, as far as novels go, but as I said, I'm an RP'er. That and as for the "Arbiter" (I also DO NOT OWN Halo) being his nickname… I couldn't figure anything else out. Any suggestions leave a review. And keep checking back for the next exciting chapter.**

**Until then… Please just leave a review. I'll give you a cookie if you do :D **

**Not really, but you'll have my thanks and a promise to make more chapters!**

**Hit the Button!!**


	8. Chapter 8: More Blue Flame?

Ok, so a bunch of you guys liked the fight scenes, cause not to many other stories have to many fight scenes

**Ok, so a bunch of you guys liked the fight scenes, because not too many other stories have too many fight scenes. However, this chapter I have devoted to a relationship. And not just a basic relation, this one in on someone you won't expect.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT OWN Avatar: the Last Airbender**

**Chapter 8: More Blue Flame?**

(Knoxium, training deck)

The four sections of the training deck were all being used. Three sections where devoted to the three elements of the crew and melee combat. Azula starred down at the firebending are, an Agni Kai stadium. There was a match between four crew there now, one of which she was watching intently. She smiled as he flipped over his first opponent and used fire to burst 20 feet in the air. He kicked down and shot a fireball the knocked one opponent out. As he landed, h spun about, setting the floor ablaze and causing another opponent to stumble out of bounds. The final struck with a quick series of4 fire fists, which he didn't even move to block, instead, he seemed to use some form of water bending to merge the fire ors into one and redirect t around his body in order to strike his opponent.

"So, still staring, you should talk to the man at least; you are his superior, after all." The boy snickered through his teeth.

"Oh please, I have no clue what your talking about." Was all that Azula could think to say, and al she could do was frown. Only to be met with laughter from the boy who was in charge, a fact that still bothered her greatly.

"Pleas Azula, don't true to play the innocent teenager, it doesn't suit you." He snickered, looking her in the eye, his green iris meeting her amber gaze. After thinking for a moment she shrugged with an evil smile.

"True…" she spoke like he had just been told she deserved to rule the world. She glanced at the man below again, turning to speak she finds her host missing. "I hate it when he does that…" she snarled. She looked back and decided on her first move, hopping into the training area she stared him down with a grin. Se took her stance and waited. He looked confused then took his stance with a smirk.

"Hey, I'm Kei, and don't except me to go easy on you Fire Lord Azula." He was blunt, she liked that, and his eyes had a glow about them, she almost felt herself loose footing at those eyes. However she recovered and decided not to wait, sending a kick at him and launching a blue fireball in his direction. It was big enough to cover half the training area.

"I wouldn't have even considered it." She responded as she glanced at the flame. She noticed him bring his arms up as she kicked, and had seen him form an ire sphere about himself to defend him. She also noticed something else about his defense, his fire was blue. And she wasn't sure about this until her attack cleared; he retook his stance as smirked wider.

"Come now, I except more from someone with your…reputation." Kei was taunting her, and he knew he was the only one who could get away with it. There was just some look in her eye, and he knew he couldn't explain it. He moved forward, punching twice once with a wave of vertical fire, then next with a fireball. Azula jumped up, kicking to cut through the blade that was vertically dissecting the field and then flipping around she sent a fist of flame to Kei. Kei smirked as he dodged to the left and entered a quick grapple with Azula as she landed. She brought her arm under his shoulder, but he spun and got her other arm behind her back. She sent an elbow to his face but was caught as he wrapped his other arm around her. She looked up at him over her shoulder and finally gave in. They met, and she kissed him, he was stunned, but quickly recovered and returned the kiss.

"You know, I think that your one of the only people to ever best me in a match. Together we will be the most powerful couple in the world." She whispered in his ear as he let her go.

"Yeah… you know what Azula… I think that's probably the best pick up line I have ever heard." He smiled. However, upstairs at the observation deck, Ozai was not happy, he was not one to be pegged as the over protective type. But he was much more then he seemed.

End of Chapter 8

**So, yeah, sorry bout the short chap, long wait thing. My vista screwed my office up so I have to use my laptop… and I hate tying on this thing. Next Chapter will be more worth your time. Trust me, but tell me what you think about this little quick shot I put in here. Till next time.**

**Please Review.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Truth

**I DO NOT OWN ****Avatar: the Last Airbender**

**Sorry for the wait again, Vista messed me up once again! But now I'm Back and ready to bring you Holiday CHEER!!!**

**Chapter 8: The Truth…**

The gang had reset their camp deeper into the Air Temple, the odd airship's firepower still fresh in their minds. And most of them were on to much of a high from victory to realize what had drove them off. Only Aang and Iroh seemed to have any clue as to what was going on, and after finally getting some food, Soka decided it was time for them to spill it.

"Ok… now that I'm full, I can think straight enough to need answers… Master Iroh, when you saw that symbol on the side of the Airship… why did you look like you had seen it before?" Soka asked coolly, not trying to sound too much the interrogator, last time he had interrogated Master Iroh, Zuko had left him with a bald patch on his leg and a minor burn.

Iroh didn't look up from his bowl of rice, but waited for the others to calm down, Toph had silenced Momo's chattering and all eyes had drifted to Iroh, Aang was also dying for answers, though he knew he wouldn't like them.

"Very well, you caught me Soka, your keen eyes are highly useful and will prove to be a great asset in this up and coming conflict." Iroh sighed, and then looked at Soka with admiration in his eyes.

And Soka bit, hook, line, and sinker. Soka loves having his ego stroked more than both Appa and Momo combined. However Zuko was not so easily discouraged, as he too sought information from his wise uncle.

"You're not getting out of this that easy Uncle…" he blurted out, eating a dumpling afterward, Iroh shrugged as if to say it was worth a shot, and Soka turned to the side, his face one of utter defeat.

"I suppose not, it is not that I recognized the symbol instantly, and I could be wrong…" Iroh admitted looking at the fire, breathing slowly, the fire swelled and waned with his breath. "When I was a young officer in the army, I joined as an initiate to the Order of the White lotus… Slowly, as I ranked in the army, I also grew in rank in the Order, soon I had become the highest honorable rank in both," he stated plainly, the others all settling in, intent to hear and understand every syllable.

"As I became a Grand Lotus, I was told the history of the Order, and so it was…" he trailed his hand, forming shapes in the fire as though he was a master storyteller who used flame as an art medium. "Long ago, the White Lotus was founded by the 23rd Avatar, Grond Tri, a master of all elements and the ability to bend spirits. It was said, that he taught this power to only four men, who would become the Rulers of the four nations 10 years later, he bound them under the Order to unite the world…" As he spoke the figures in the fire became more and more discernable, he was enjoying this apparently.

"Soon the Order began to decay, about 5 generations after Avatar Grond Tri, the entire Order fell apart, only a select few remaining loyal to its teachings… And those who had learned the art of Spirit bending were among those that stayed, however, one family split from us," Iroh looked solemnly at the ground, half seeming apologetic as he looked to Aang.

Aang caught the look from the corner of his eyes and looked down in a shameful way. Zuko pressed his uncle to continue with a look from his scarred eye.

Iroh sighed and looked into the dancing flames, figures of men in robes, Airbender robes. "The noble family of the Airbender tribe broke away over a dispute on how to handle a large group of rebellious benders. He argued for pacifism and when the other three sent armies to attack the rebel militia, he broke his people away and, using his powers gained by the avatar of long past, he broke the mountains and seas, and made refuge for his people from the world." Iroh finished by allowing the figures in the fire to die out and the light to return to a simple smolder and not a massive blaze of dancing flame.

"But, what does that have to do with the attack on the temple?" Katara asked while standing behind Aang. Aang spoke loudly to answer her and all of them, "It means that this boy who could control the four elements is the Leader of a Nation… and by the sound of it-"he stopped as he couldn't bear to continue, Katara stopped and looked to Iroh, who was taking a sip of tea.

"The Rulers of the Air Empire withered in power as their ancestor had put the people's minds of peace. Slowly the rulers left entirely, never seen again, and the Air Nomad tribes where formed in the regions of the world where peace could be assured. The old rulers were said to have lived on, even after the Firenation had tried to kill them all off, and thusly they were said to scorn the world and had become intent of regaining power." Iroh stated apologetically to the others.

"So, Aang isn't the last Air bender after all?!" Toph stood up suddenly, excited and beaming, "Maybe there are even more than just that weird kid! Maybe even some right he-"Toph was cut off as a large gust blew out the fire, she was instantly balled up in an orb of air and lifted off the ground. Zuko's hands began to burn and light the scene as shadows moved on the walls, soon even his fire was cast out. Iroh merely sat calmly sipping his tea as Sokka was blown onto the ceiling by a gust and held there in a whirlwind.

"Katara!!!" Aang Shouted as he jumped up and spun about, clutching her in his arms and trying to produce a orb of air, all to late as he was grappled to the ground and she was sent by a gust of wind into the shadow of the stairway.

"So… It was as I thought." Iroh said calmly as the shadows closed in around him. One hit the small of his neck and knocked him out. Mai and Suki where capture using the same movement and all went black, as black as the heart of the boy who had stolen the scroll.

_(__Knoxium, Upper Deck)_

Ozai walked up onto the steel platform atop the giant airship, looking to the boy holding an unrolled scroll before him. He walked carefully behind the boy and spoke cautiously; the boy was powerful that he was sure of. "What exactly do you plan on doing with that scroll?" He asked in the most sincere way he could, however it still sounded like a snakes hiss.

"Observe, below…" was the only reply, and as Ozai looked down at the ground below him and immediately recognized the place.

"Ba Sing Se!" he whispered the city he had so long fought to gain, the city he had lost before ever seeing. The boy merely nodded, as he set the scroll on its tube and handed it to a guard nearby. He raised his hands and began to hum. "Observe the power of the Air Empire!" he cried as he opened his glowing eyes. Twelve massive tornados landed from a suddenly darkening sky above and began to encircle the city, never passing the inner walls but still destroying the farms in the outer sections. Lighting struck portions of the city, and a large bolt blew the east wing of the palace into nothing.

"Even from this altitude, I can hear the screams of the people…" Ozai whispered as his eyes looked solemnly to the ground and the city as it was falling into chaos, then raised his hand to the sky as well, laughing and crying out loudly as the wind ripped over the deck blowing most of the guards off their feet. "Glorious!!!!!!!!"

**I would like to update another chapter very soon, however I don't know if the few Reviews are worth the hard work.**

**So please, hit the button and let the Awesomeness CONTINUE!**


	10. Chapter 10: Wake Up Call

**Disclaimer: I DO Not OWN AVATAR**

**Welcome back to the fun!**

**Chapter 10: Wake Up Call**

Katara groaned lightly as she felt the shackles on her wrist she opened her eyes, with great effort, and glanced to her right. Aang was seated there with his head drooping, he was obviously unconscious, and it was the smoke trailing from a liquid on the floor that was the cause. She deduced this by glancing at it and using her powers to move a slight amount of the light blue vapor drift to her nostril. A few moments after she whiffed the sent she felt extremely light headed. "Hang on Aang…" She whispered as he tried her best to move the liquid with her bending, but her hands were well chained.

"Katara, are you awake?" came a voice form a wooden create to the left. It was Toph's tones that rang in her ear, and she felt her chains fall as the stone behind her shifted and dropped the pin, she fell to the floor at first from the weight, but a few stone spikes broke the shackles and freed her hands. She rubber her wrist and glanced over at the box.

"How did you do that Toph, aren't you in a wooden box?" Katara babbled after gaining her bearings. She stood and looked through the holes in the box, to see Toph's fingers sticking through a few air holes in the crate. "I see, not the smartest are they…" she chuckled triumphantly as she moved her hand to bend the liquid into an orb to the left, hoping Aang woke up soon, as it seemed Toph was a little weak, she hadn't freed Aang so she must have passed out after saving her. She used the liquid to cut the crate open and then looked into the shadows, she freed Teo from his chains but was unable to find the others in the small room.

"Aang… Aang, wake up…" Katara whispered to the sleeping avatar, trying not to wake anyone nearby, she doubted highly that they were unguarded; Aang however wasn't waking to anything, and wasn't shackled either. She tried shaking him more and more, but nothing happened. She tested his pulse… nothing, and she noticed he wasn't breathing either.

"AANG!!!" Katara cried, however she was still amazingly quiet, her voice wasn't working and she felt horse. Her tears began to flow before she had time to even think, and she began to become hysterical. Using whatever moister to try and use her healing. She was coming up empty until she thought of something. She had been told of a perfume produced by air nomads for medical surgeries that shut the body down completely. Her healing master at the North Pole said that there was only one way to wake the people affected by it.

"Aang…" she whispered as he leaned in and kissed him, she closed her eyes and held there as long as she could hold her breathe, this was like the moment she had first kissed him and the earth stood still. AS she was finally forced to break the kiss she began to realize that he still wasn't responding. As she turned away and began to sob a cough escaped the avatar's mouth.

"K-Katara, are you there?" he asked, feeling her hand squeezing his and hearing her sobs told him all he needed to know. "Where are we?"

"We are in a prison I think… Toph and Teo are out, and I haven't been able to tell anything else." Katara managed to choke through sobs, but she quickly broke out into a full break down as she flung her arms around him. "I thought you were dead… again…" Katara choked.

"I'm sorry." Aang said as he held her close. However as they were about to kiss once again a large slab of stone shot up to separate them, and a fist quickly came to punch Aang as he flew a few feet into a corner.

"That's for making both of us worry so much TINCKLETOES!!!" Toph shouted loudly at Aang. Katara looked like she was the one who just got hit and from the corner Teo could be heard laughing.

"SHHHHH! Toph we don't want anyone to know we are conscious!" Katara whispered.

"You think I wouldn't know if there was anyone around Sugar Queen!" Toph spat back. "Now get Aang off his tattooed but so we can get going! The others are just down the hall."

"Right, let's move…" Aang said through a dizzy head and hysterical laughter.

"Great Toph, you made him even nuttier then he was before." Katara sighed as she headed over to help him up. Toph headed over to help Teo roll out. As they all headed out of the cell room Katara stopped and gathered up the perfume into an orb of liquid, froze it, and pocketed it. "Never know…" she reasoned. Toph was not as quiet when came to the steel door to the next room over, where the others were being held, and kicked it open without hesitation. They fanned out and began releasing and waking their friends, Zuko was like Aang and Mai was like Katara, freaking out over the death like symptoms that her love was exhibiting. Normally she was like stone, but not when it came down to Zuko.

"Just kiss him Mai, he'll wake up… Aang did." Katara said with a blush, and once again Sokka fumed at the thought of his little sister with Aang. And once more that thought was driven out by a kiss from Suki.

"Look for any excuse wont you." Sokka said with a smirk. Then he glanced at the group in the room, taking a head count he figured one was missing. "Where's Master Iroh?" Sokka blurted out without thinking. Fire blossomed from the right. Zuko was not happy his father figure was missing.

"Chill Flame head… I can see him a few floors up, but it won't be easy getting to him…" Toph said as she sat down and be can using earthbending to plot the rescue for the others. "Any questions?" she asked.

"Yeah… what are we still here for?" Zuko hissed as he walked out of the room in a flaming rage.

**But that is another chapter!**

**At this point you must have read the story, so please review, I do read them and I do take them into consideration. Especially if you have any ideas or suggestions, so please hit the button.**


	11. Chapter 11: Sanctuary

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER**

**I hope you have enjoyed these quickly coming new chapters as I enjoy writing them. I would love to hear your views, so please leave any criticism (preferably constructive) as a review. PLEASE! Also, I did check and yes i had accendintally duobled my chapters of 9 and 11. i apologize for that and hope this fixes the problem.**

**Chapter 11: Sanctuary**

Aang was leading the pack, about ten yards after leaving the other cell they noticed Katara was still limping from her battle with Hama so she was riding on the back of Teo's chair to keep up. As they turned the first corner and headed up the first flight of stairs, Toph earthbending a platform to get Teo and Katara them up quickly, Aang spotted two figures in red and white robes. He instantly recognized them but didn't care. He let out a battle cry as he dove at them, spinning like a bullet as he headed in between them. As he passed by a rush of air brought them off their feet and into the wall Aang was diving though like it was water. He popped up out of the floor covered in a stone armor suit, which he then used to bind the guards before the others caught up.

"Wait, aren't they…?" Zuko asked and Aang nodded. They all remained silent until Aang snapped out of it and headed up the stairway to the left. After entering into a large main room the fanned out as planned and began to take their positions behind various columns. Ten men in robes began to move through the pillars in the large open room, Toph struck first, slamming the three heading toward her, Katara, and Teo with square shafts of rock. However two of them had used orbs of air to cushion the blow and had landed on their feet, sending waves of air toward them. Katara was busy moving Teo out of the line of fire, as Toph used her bag of tricks to form a metal wall as a shield, the wall then became a storm of small orbs that pummeled the robed guards and left them standing unconscious until Katara hit their nostrils each with a blast from the gathered perfume, making them fall to the floor.

"That reminds me…" Toph said as she gathered the orbs up again and went over to Teo; she kissed him on the forehead softly and then hugged him. "These things are the best… Thanks Teo."

Mai and Zuko were surrounded by four guards, which suited them just fine, Zuko grappled with the two in front of him and left one with a sever burn on the back of his leg as he kicked it from under him. Mai kicked one into the other and pinned them both to the pillar. Soon afterward Katara came rolling by with Toph and Teo to hit them with the perfume. Toph also hit them with her fists to be sure.

Sokka used a metal stick made by Toph to block an Air orb and strike a guard behind the head, knocking him out. Suki jumped off a pillar and tackled the other Guard, using a few strikes to knock him unconscious. Katara came by and hit these as well, leaving only one guard, and this one was no push over.

Aang moved a large slab of rock into the path of a highly pressured blast of air that broke the rock into dust on contact. The Guard was wearing a much more ornate robe then the others, and was moving like a fire bender, shooting darts of pressurized air from the tips of two extended fingers. Aang was moving like a typical Airbender, avoiding and evading to the side, until he dove through a column with earth bending and used the broken rock to pin the guard to another column, he then used water bending to steal the remaining perfume from Katara's pocket and hit the guard full in the face, he was out before he could finish his first cough.

"Come on let's get Master Iroh out of there." Aang said indicating to a large door much like the Sanctuary of the Southern Airtemple. He used his airbending to break the lock, and then kicked the door open with another air attack. They all crowded the door, ready for whatever was inside, each in their own ready stances.

"Master Iroh, we've come to save you- What the?!?!?!?!" Aang Cried out, as they all looked dumb founded and let their stances fall.

"Ah… Welcome everyone; you absolutely must try this tea. It's to die for!" Iroh exclaimed as he sipped from a cup, seated on a large cushion an elder looking man in a red and white robe sat across from him, drinking tea peacefully.

_(Knoxium meditation Room)_

"I hope you have good reason for disturbing my meditation session Commander Kei…" the arbiter said in a very kind way, though the words sassed of venom. He was seated on a massive cushion with a vine design on it and a black background, candles and scented oils were everywhere, and Kei dropped to his knees and bowed as he entered.

"Yes my Arbiter. Immediately after our messenger arrived to deliver your claim of responsibility for the storm, the Earth King stepped off the throne and bowed down. The Generals are requesting your orders for our next move." Kei said solemnly

"Oh that reminds me Commander, how is your relationship with General Azula going?" the Arbiter asked with genuine interest.

"Honestly, I couldn't be happier, although her father still doesn't seem to hold me in high regard… truly he scares the crap out of me." Kei said as he sat up from his bow. The Arbiter chuckled.

"I see… Deliver this message to the Generals, Earth King Long Feng is to take his place on the throne immediately and without delay…"

"Of course your grace." Kei responded as he turned and left. The Arbiter took a deep breath and sighed happily.

"And now… it's your move Avatar Aang… let's see what you will do."

**Now that you have read this chapter, please leave any suggestions or thoughts for future chapters as a review, and I will do my best to answer any questions there in. I do not check my mail as often, so please just send any inquiries as a review. Thank You and I hope you have enjoyed this Chapter. More to come soon!**


	12. Chapter 12: Two Weeks Later Or So

**Hello Again, I recently managed to find the time to write again and hope to be posting much more soon. I also have a nice surprise waiting for those who continue to read this story. After rereading my reviews I realized that many of you rather enjoyed the fight scenes so I have planned out several chapters for later, Chapters containing nonstop action and drama!**

**Let the tale Continue**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Chapter 12: Two Weeks Later…Give or Take a Few Days**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!??!" Came bursting from both Aang's and Zuko's mouths, the rest of the gang all stared blankly, they had thought him to be in terrible danger, however it was a false expression of Toph's face, as she was just playing for effect having known the whole story the moment she became away and felt the entire tower around her; Aang was quite adept at using earthbending to see, but he was still a long way off from being of Toph's level.

"Well that's a stupid question…Drinking tea of course," spoke Iroh as if they were just sitting around back in Ba Sing Se and not having been held captive in a fortress for the last few hours. 'Come sit, we have so much to discuss…"

Reluctantly, Zuko and Aang both sat down as did the others though they seemed to be a bit less concerned about the situation, Toph was completely relaxed knowing that they entirety of this monks guard lay unconscious outside. They each were handed a cup of tea by either Iroh or the old monk, each of them accepted them and took slurps of the fine brew (Soka had greatly enjoyed it by his gulping it down showed). However, Aang did not take the cup offered by Iroh, he kept his eyes trained on the monk; eye which where ablaze with discontent.

"Now then, children, this is Trio Shu the leader of the Airbenders of this temple…" Iroh said with a sweeping hand of introduction, "He is also a great tea master as well!" This was perhaps why Iroh like the strange monk so much as to not be agitated with his men attacking them earlier. Iroh let out a low chuckle at his wit, or so he thought it was wit (Obviously he and Soka have the same kind of humor…Bad).

"Why are you here?" Aang burst our suddenly, his eyes trained on the one called Trio Shu. He had a fierce look of hatred in his eyes. It was odd, and Katara had seen that look one too many times, every since the first time when Aang had found the body of his mentor and father figure Giatso (don't know how to spell this name honestly) or when he had discovered the Sandbenders had taken Appa. If he hadn't have finally mastered his Avatar State, this room would not still be in such finery.

"Aang… what's wrong? These people are Airbender aren't they? That means you're not alone…" Katara and the others truly didn't understand, only the other monk and Iroh seemed to grasp why Aang was so agitated.

"I understand why… It is because-"Trio Shu began.

"Because, they ARENT Airbenders…. They are assassins, no better than the Fire Nation's army…" Aang burst out standing and breathing heavily as he starred eyes wide at the monk before him. "You and your men… You're nothing but a bunch of renegades who disgrace the name of the Airbenders…" Aang shouted, his voice mixing slightly in tone as the building shook, his eyes began to shine and his tattoos began to become more and more prominent. "You don't deserve to have the gift of the art of men like Giatso…" he boomed, but as he did so a hand jutted from the robes of the old man, a force of air slamming into Aang and knocking him back, before the others had time to respond (and we all know how fast they can be) the monk already had Aang completely immobilized and his tattoos glowed massively at this. Trio Shu took this as no surprise and merely tapped Aang's neck with two fingers, suddenly shutting down his flow of power. This sent him back into his normal self, only slightly more agitated.

"You are correct young Avatar, we are not supposed to be here, we should not have survived the attack on this temple, and however we did. And yet you did not take heed of this places people? Did you not realize the truth?" Trio was speaking in riddles. He glanced about the room, and then looked to Aang. "This temple is the last group of Airbender, and we will not be here for long. Soon that black ship will return and burn us to the ground…" he paused allowing Aang to settle after realizing that struggling against this man was far too difficult. "This temple has survived for years, however our numbers dwindle. And now we have completely our task, saving you was that task. Soon that being will return and wipe us out."

"This is what we were discussing before you came in… the recent events over the past few weeks whilst you all slept and regained your strength." Iroh spoke between sips of tea, the others reacted with odd looks at him.

"Wait… How long have we been out?" Zuko asked with a glance to the others.

"Two weeks, three days…" Trio Shu answered, this stopped Aang form his wiggling as he had started up again a few minutes after Iroh had mentioned how they were out for some time.

"Wait, then, what HAS happened?" Sukki asked Iroh with a pleading glance.

"Ba Sing Se has been attacked… and the Earth King is now a prisoner onboard the airship." Iroh sighed and looked to the young earth nation girl. Her eyes were wider than the others, and that was very wide indeed."That's not the worse part," Iroh continued his face stern, "Long Feng has been crowned the new Earth King…"

Trio Shu let Aang go and stood to the side, looking out the only window in the room. "You must leave, the enemy will arrive soon, but before you go I have instructions for you all. You must head north to the Water Tribe, and you must stop the mad Arbiter before he takes that nation as well." Trio Shu crossed to a chest and opened it, reaching in he began to extract a great number of objects, which he placed one by one before those in the room. "These are items you will all need on your journey. Now then, please. Have a few more rounds of tea, then prepare for the journey, you have 3 days before you must leave here, in those three days I must train you young Avatar in something very important."

"What do you mean?" Aang asked with a scowl.

"I must teach you what you came here for…" he glanced over his shoulder to the avatar. "The secret of the Storm Scroll…"

_Knoxium, Command Deck_

"Your Grace... you summoned me…" Kei was not looking forward to this; he had been summoned to the command deck by the senior staff on duty there. If memory served, to be blunt, he was about to be killed.

"Yes… I did commander Kei…I have noticed something about you." Spoke the man in the command seat. "I have noticed that you seem to have taken a fancy to my daughter…" sounded the cold voice of Ozai.

"Yes, well… about that sir," Kei coughed and flinched as the chair suddenly turned about.

"Leave us…" Ozai commanded the crew on the deck, they all obeyed and hurriedly left.

"Um… you see my lord, how shall I put this?" Kei spoke in a rush, trying to save himself.

"Oh, there is no need to explain," Ozai had stood and was walking about the deck, then moved behind the boy and turned, grasping his shoulders tightly. "You have only just been seeing her alone and hidden, assuming I would be too foolish to notice your relationship!" He boomed. Kei cringed as he felt the man stand behind him at the ready to hurl a ball of fire at him. "But…"

Ozai moved to stand in front of him. "I have noticed that she truly does find you attractive… and so I have a proposition…" Ozai said as he glared at the man, his eyes softening. (They now where made of stone instead of something as hard as diamond, though a great deal less shiny.)

"What do you mean sir?" Kei asked, mainly just relived he had been sparred a few seconds more to live.

"I will give you my most precious thing in the world… my daughter, her hand in marriage. But first…" Ozai looked into Kei's eyes, noticing the sudden return on the fire of the man to beat his daughter in a sparring match. "You must travel into the desert… and find a hidden Library… there you will find a certain scroll, bring it to me, and you will be able to be with Azula."

"And what is this scroll exactly?" Kei asked, his voice back to the soldiery tone with a hint more devotion in it.

Ozai smiled…

**Well, there you have it… another chapter in the Tail of Intrigue that I plan on continuing to write. What could the items the Monk had given the others be? What is the mysterious scroll that is worth Azula's hand in marriage? (Didn't see that coming did you lol) Well, Review and ill write more, plus I am starting a new little Easter egg here…**

**MEET THE AUTHOR!**

**Just drop me a review with any question, or even E-mail it to me, because I have started to check it, about what I do to write or anything like that.**

**For the first one here is the question I choose to use as an example:**

"**What do you do when you get Writers Block?"**

**The answer is, I just write multiple ideas down and then see how they fit the stories, those that fit me then use with my friends that I trust. They tell me which is their favorite and then I spin the best into an idea and see if I can break through the block… That or I drink a lot of Coffee… which ever I feel up to.**

**Hope you like the story and please review… I DO READ THEM AND I LOVE THEM…**

**Next chapter: 13- What Do We Do Now?**


	13. Chapter 13: What Do We Do Now?

**Well, its summer and I have begun to write once more. I know some of your may have forgotten past events, so please if you haven't read this in a while go back and reread through! Now then, let us resume…**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Avatar: the Last Airbender**

**Chapter 13: What Do We Do Now?**

The room was stagnant. Even though everyone in the room was dying to see what was in the boxes not one of them dared move with Aang still staring down Trio Shu. The tension was equal to that they had felt when they had fought the last battle and defeated Ozai. Finally however, Aang looked away from the quite monk's face, gritting his teeth in a way that was half anger, half pouting. This gave way to Soka, who of all of them was the first to open his box.

"Wow..." was but a sigh that escaped his lips as he gazed into the box and what it contained. He slowly held up the water tribe blue robe that was within. It seemed to glisten a bit and was abnormally heavy for how thick it was, and then it suddenly became lighter as a clang was heard by the dropping of something long and ornately carved. At the sight of which Soka gave a shriek that rivaled every little school girl in the world. "My… M-M-My!!!!" Was all he could choke out as he dived for the object with glee.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked a bewildered and amused Katara as her older brother clutched the item; his shriek had affectively dissipated the tension for the time being. He then straightened himself suddenly, as he drew from the item a long black blade.

"I thought I had lost this thing…" he at last spoke as he suddenly reverted to his serious tone now holding the weapon he had mastered in the Fire Nation. He then sheathed his pace Sword and sat again, now looking at the others who were rummaging through their boxes as well. Aang alone sat stock still. Each box contained a robe, each to the users own national color as well, and each had some item as well that was build to their skills. Suki's robes had a long sash that was apparently razor edged as well as a dozen battle fans placed at different points and a concealed dagger.

"Hmmm, I wonder." Was Toph's reply as she poked an arm through one of the arms, she thrust out her arm which caused the robe to stiffen and form a long pole that shot out and nearly hit Iroh, who was shaken from his enjoyment of the tea. The pole then melded back into the robe, clearly made of metal. Katara was exploring the number of water pouches sewn inside the robe, giving her a large reserve of her element. Mai had already taken a multitude of hissed throwing weapons out of hers and was sorting them into piles to take stock of what she had to add to her collection with a smile as she admired the craftsmanship of each weapon. Zuko was now reading an Instruction Manuel to his, which told him to breathe down and explained the odd sash and belt that were separate, apparently, he was to tighten these around his diaphram, this would cause him (according to the instructions) to retain more air and have a more powerful center from which he could bend fire. He also noticed that his robes match the ones his Uncle was wearing at that moment. Aang was now the last to open his box. Yet still he did not move, Katara rolling her eyes at him she opened the box for him and pulled out his new robes.

"Looks like they might be a bit… well, a lot… big for him…" she said with a questioning look at the robes. However it didn't take long to realize that this extra cloth was shaped to form into pockets where he could bend air (think like a Sky Diving Squirrel Suit). This at last brought him around as he looked into the box he saw a belt lying in the bottom, holding multiple fans and several water pouches (more of these were stitched into the robe) as well as the same odd belt and sash that Iroh and Zuko had.

"Each Robe has been tailored to your own abilities, and even though they seem like cloth, they are truly woven from silk and a lattice of a light kind of metal called Airfoil, a special steel made only by this temple. They are heavier than your average robes, but will protect the owner like armor, and will be very useful in all climates. This is due to the fact that they keep heat in while in a cold environment and heat out in a hot one." Trio Shu had startled them, for they had seemed to have forgotten his presence in the exploration of the gifts. Zuko quickly regained his manners, and bowed, the other all following suit save Aang who remained solemn. However, as Katara quickly slapped him upside the head, he bowed in thanks as well. Trio Shu returned the gesture and poured tea for them all, explaining to each how the robes would affect their combat. He also told them all of the training room's two floors below, where they could get accustomed to the new equipment before they set off again. "You have only a few days to prepare, and decide on what you are to do next, for soon the entire force of the Arbiter's will be brought down upon this temple once more.

"But you don't have to fight him alone, we can help you. You don't just have to wave a white flag and die! Lets us fight with you!" Katara pleaded, the others nodding, however Aang sat still, a look no longer of anger but of deep understanding cemented upon his face. "Aang… what's wrong... Talk to him, tell him we will fight! You don't have to be the last Airbender anymore!" Katara pleaded as the others fell silent, Trio Shu had just declined by shaking his head. Zuko and Iroh seemed to have understood as well, and they to sat in deep contemplation.

"Dear child…" Trio Shu at last spoke to Katara, but it addressed everyone in the room, "he knew the moment I told you of the impending attack that you would have to leave us here to fend for ourselves." He spoke with a bit of joy in his voice, as though he was not only not afraid to die, but was happy to be facing death. "It has long been Aang's destiny to be the last of our kind. Even if we could stave off this attack, eventually we would be overwhelmed and destroyed. The monks here have long accepted our fate, and we will gladly die to give you a chance to stop this evil."

Katara made to argue but Aang cut her off with a shake of his head. "This is what they are born and raised for Katara… This temple is the one that was to protect the others. These monks where meant to die to save the other temples. That's why I hated them when we arrived; I now see why before I didn't see any sign of them at the other temples." He bowed low to the other monk, a tear slipping from his eye. "I am sorry Master Trio Shu, I was convinced that you had abandoned the other temples when they were attacked, but now I see that you have struggled to survive. You were cut off from the others, and it s not your fault they all fell. I thank you for all you have done for us…" Aang choked a bit, then stood up, his eyes ablaze in the way that made others realize he was the avatar (not quite glowing, but just passionate). "But still, I don't want you to remain here, when we leave, please run, hide somewhere! We can break through on our own. Do not throw your lives away. I am asking you, as your kin and Avatar, to run and survive." He spoke passionately and in a commanding tone.

"Young Avatar…thank you…" was the response, but in the tone and phrasing everyone knew what was to be said next, "You must begin to train, and be prepared to leave, we will buy you the time, and you must escape." He had brushed the speech from Aang aside, as though he had said nothing at all. And now Trio Shu left the room, telling them to please be ready to train in an hour as he went to prepare the training room.

"So that's it… they are just going to lay down a die…?" Sokka spoke as he sat down again, the others sitting as well, all looking from one face to the other.

"Maybe we can convince them before the attack, we can't just leav-" Katara stammered but was cut off.

"It is their way… we cannot do anything to convince them otherwise, I have tried long and hard to do so. The only course of action that we can take is to honor their last wishes…" Iroh whispered to them all, as depression spread across them.

"So, what do we do now?" Toph asked with a sideward glance at Teo, who looked a bit out of place, his box had contained a robe as well, but also a map to a storage room which he was now reading again wanting to know what was in it. The others glanced to Aang.

"First we must train and get ready to leave, then we have to make a plan for the attack, even if they want us to leave the, I say we just draw the enemy away, then we can lose them later and head for the North Pole."

"I'm sorry Aang, but if that's your plan I'm going to have to leave you half way." Zuko burst out, looking at them all, Iroh however nodded. "I have to go to the Firenation; I have to make sure that my people are safe. Once we break through the blockade we go our separate ways for a bit." As he finished Mai clung to his arm, Iroh looking at him approvingly.

"I'm going too Zuko." Mai said flat out, he looked for a moment like he was about to argue, after all, the journey home would be a dangerous one, and there was no telling if home was still friendly or not. However, Mai squeezed his arm and gave him that look that said it all, and of course he backed down (we men only need to learn two words: "Yes dear…") "Master Iroh, what about you?" she asked as all eyes were drawn to the old man.

"I too will separate, however, I must head into the desert of the Earth Kingdom, there I must convene with the other members of the Lotus." This was his only reply to their gazes.

Katara opened her mouth to protest, but quickly closed it as she remembered she was dealing with the most stubborn group of people she had ever known. "Alright, but for now, we need to get dressed and begin to train… we can plan what to do a little later." She had once again taken her position as co-leader of the group. They all split up as they began to undress and prepare to train. Toph had erected a wall across the middle of the room to block any wondering eyes and Teo had left already to go find the storage room.

"Aang… I'm sorry to be leaving at this critical time but I have to protect my people." Zuko apologized to Aang with a sideward glance as they pulled on their robes. "I hope you understand."

"I do Zuko. If it were me, I'd do the same thing. And after the North Pole is secure, we will head to your palace so as to plan our liberation of Ba Sing Se." The Avatar was slipping into his role quite well, even though he had been unable to understand the world before, now over a year later he truly felt like he understood everything that was happening.

They all walked down to the levels below and entered the vast training room to find a number of monks and targets standing across from them. "Let us begin," echoed the voice of Trio Shu as the gang took their ready stances and entered the fray.

_Knoxium, Private Quarters_

A knock jostled Ozai from his meditation, and his cold voice slithered under the door as a whisper, "Enter…"

The door opened slowly as Kei strode into the room and bowed before Ozai. "I have completed that task you asked of me General Ozai." He spoke in his disciplined voice; he then sat and opened the pouch on his side. From this he drew a large scroll which he preceded to place on the table between himself and Ozai.

"Hmmm, interesting, I had not anticipated you to succeed." He said through gritted teeth, and he took the scroll, looking it over with skepticism, as though he doubted that the boy had ever left at all. "Not in such a short time… and yet!" his eyes fell upon the scroll as he read it over and over again, wide with mad lust for power. A chuckle escaped his lips for a second, however then he regained his composure and began to stare down the youth opposite him. "Please, tell me how you managed such a feat…" he added politely, for he now saw this boy as more than just a simple enthusiastic child, this one was powerful… very powerful…

"As you wish… Gener-" Kei looked up as Ozai held up his hand.

"I am a man of my word Kei… so now please address me in the way you should. As Father…"

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN!!! At long last the next chapter has been completed. I had forgotten how enjoyable writing could be. But what next you may ask? What will Aang and the Gang do to save the Eastern Temple? How did Kei get the scroll so quickly? And where is Azula during all of this? To discover this and much more, you just have to wait and read, and if you would please REVIEW!!!! After such a long absence I want to know if my story is still compelling or not. Oh yes, that's right the Easter egg:**

**MEET THE AUTHOR!**

**This is a bit of info as to why I added those weird belts to the firebending robes. I did that because I have been singing for 10 years, and have learned from many of my directors that by putting pressure on your diaphram, you can actually hold more air and keep your chamber expanded longer. There you are useless information to clog your mind.**

**Next Chapter: 14- The Needle in the Hay Stack**


	14. Chapter 14: The Needle in the Hay Stack

**Welcome back, again we gather so as to explore the new adventures of Aang and the Gang. When last we met there was two and half weeks which we had lost, and now it is time to explore one side of that. Normally, we look at Aang's movements first, but this time we are going to explore the man called Kei, and his journey into the unknown.**

**Now, to the story…**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Avatar: the Last Airbender**

**Chapter 14: The Needle in the Hay Stack**

_Knoxium, Private Quarters_

Kei sat across from Ozai in a stiff and refined position, sipping the tea he had been offered in a regal way, however being careful to watch for treachery. He set the cup down and sighed, thinking back to two weeks earlier. A scene played clearly through his mind as he was approached by Ozai with his offer. He had of course, accepted this arrangement a few hours later, after some heavy meditation. He slowly looked Ozai in the eyes and the two began, it seemed, to share the imagery in their heads. "After I accepted your proposal I immediately made preparations for the journey General-"he cut off as Ozai raised his eye brows. "-Sir-"he quickly corrected, and Ozai seemed to accept this means of dodging the order to call him father. "I took a Bat on the grounds of curiosity which He supported and left at midnight that day. All to find the equivalent of a needle in a hay stack"

"I see." Ozai sighed as he envisioned the boy climbing onto the Bat, which is about the size of two people, they are made of a place to lie and two large pontoons, which are where the mechanics are housed to move the large bat like wings hence their name. They have a wingspan of about 15 feet and are black as night, save for the vine emblem on either wing. He then began to imagine the entire quest as the boy explained.

(Flashback: 2 weeks, 3 days)

A large bat like figure glides over the blacked out sky over Ba Sing Se, gliding into the palace area, with its emblems glowing, allowing the pilot entrance to the grounds. The young man marches into the throne room, Guards bowing, and others shuffling away quickly, terrified of him by the look upon their faces. He crosses the throne room and bows low as he reaches Long Feng upon the golden chair.

"What is this about? More orders from Him?" Long Feng asked, a bit of annoyance and fear in his voice as he swallowed the name and used an indirect name for the Arbiter.

"Actually, this is a personal matter your Majesty… I request the use of your library and scholars on a quest to procure something…" Kei looked up, his face wrapped in a scarf still from the flight.

Long Feng looked him over appraisingly. "Is this item, for Him?" he asked with the same tone as before.

"It is… for the cause I believe…" Kei slyly added, knowing that Long Feng would bow if he thought the Arbiter had ordered this. Long Feng did bow indeed; he quickly sat back and attempted words, but could only manage a nod. With this Kei set off, and for a whole day, he searched for the location he was looking for. And after 26 hours, he found it, the basic location of what he sought. Without another word, he strode out of the palace and took flight again, heading south for the Desert.

A full 2 days of nonstop flying and he at last spied a small settlement near the area he had discovered might hide what he was looking for, it was here he landed and entered the shops to resupply before heading to the local leader to seek his assistance.

The building the locals lead him to was a rundown sandstone tavern, with three sand sliders parked outside. He didn't stop as the guards got up, but merely grabbed their heads and smashed them together, he had no time to charm this man, and he must rely on fear to get what he wanted this time. He burst through the door. "I need information!" he called as he stepped over the broken door. Those inside chuckled and got up all of them surrounding Kei, each one obviously a Sandbender and they each seemed to be more ignorant then the last. Clearly, word of his master had not spread to these fools, as they all made jokes at the symbol on his chest. "Some kind of Gardening club kid? Why don't you just turn around and walk away before we smash you!" Came the largest one's voice, clearly they were not only ignorant, but just plain stupid as well. He turned his back to the big one, which made him face the outside again. "That's right, get outta here you to bit piec-OOOOOOO!" was his next statement as Kei sent his foot right into the man's gut, this caused him to flip backwards and land on his face, his eyes rolled back.

"Next?" Kei taunted, as three more came at him, he lifted one over his shoulder and flung him to the ground at his feet, the next he punched square in the jaw, spinning him away. The one at his feet groaned and made to get up, but Kei caught the third and set him headfirst into firsts back, knocking both out. At last, the remaining 6 came at him at once. These he matched with via a series of grapples and kicks until the last one came running at him in fear. He didn't bother to attack really, but punched forward, shooting a stream of flame next to the man's head burning his ear a bit. At this he turned and dove out a window to the left. Kei then turned to the unnoticed man in a large chair toward the back; clearly the elderly man was the leader of this tribe. And he seemed to know what the symbol meant. "So you work for Him?" his cracking voice echoed around the arid room over the moans of his men. "What is it you want?" he asked before Kei reached him.

"I merely was wondering if you had seen anything odd in this area over the past year? Like a sinking tower in the desert." Kei asked calmly as he bowed to show some respect. It was clear to him that this man did not need to be enticed to tell him what he wanted to know, all he needed was the question to answer. The old man's slight grin vanished "Yes… but it is long since gone, sunk deep into the sand below… I am sorry, but your journey was for naught." He stated as though he had rehearsed this answer.

"Oh, I don't need you to lead me to it exactly, just tell me: east, west, north, or south…" Kei stared the man down, so as to see any lie he might have told.

A few minutes later, the Bat took off again, fully supplied and purposeful. Kei glided in a circle over a large area some 20 miles away, where the desert seemed to have funneled sand down into a hole, the crater of which was almost a mile across. In the center was a curiously tightly packed area of the sand, this was where he put down and then felt the sand, breathing in the air about him and closing his eyes as he meditated for a moment on the spot.

"It is here…" he said suddenly, then raised two fingers to the sky, he began to move both hand in the sky, forming ornate figures of energy in the air, slowly, he climbed onto the top of the bat, the energy still dancing about his arms. Carefully, the machine raised him until he was almost 250 feet in the air, and that was when he brought his fingers together. He cried out as he shoot a bolt of massive lightning into the sky above, which had been darkening with clouds for several minutes. The lightning dances across the bottom of the cloud, a thin stream of it still connected to his fingers. He then pointed down to the ground below, which caused several things to happen. First, a massive beam of energy fell from the sky and struck the point of hardened land. Second, the sand about the crater was swept away in a whirlwind of air displaced by the massive strike; this blew in a circular patter outward for several miles before dissipating and settling down. Finally a massive wave of thunder rolled across the entire land, so loud and continuous, that people in Ba Sing Se 100 miles to the north cowaring in fear from the sky above. Kei breathed heavily, looking down he saw it there, the entirety of the library had been uncovered, and the tower had been destroyed by the bolt. Kei smiled and then fell unto his back, so as to sleep as the Bat continued to circle around the area autonomously.

Kei awoke with a start. His body at last regenerated from the use of so much of his energy. He quickly glanced at his time piece in his left hand, which indicated he had slept for almost 4 days. He quietly revitalized himself and then landed, striding to the front of the library and entering without a moment's hesitation he gazed about at the tomes and scrolls that packed the massive building. He walked calmly through to the center of the building, where a pile of rubble lay, then he heard it, the sound of breathing. He turned suddenly and saw nothing, but as he turned around again there stood a great black owl to bar his path. "Who are you to enter my home?" came the owl's deep and booming voice.

"I am merely a seeker of knowledge, and have come to find the answers I seek." Kei bowed in his usual respectful manner. "I bring a gift. And offering to add to your collection, in return for the answers I seek…" Kei had read on the customs of old, and knew that the Owl was here, and that it would want a book.

"The days when men could walk my home for a mere book are long over child. Leave now; I shall not be swayed to trust a human again!" Sounding distinctly put off, the Owl whistled and a number of dogs came from corners and growled at the man. Kei however merely drew a very old looking book from his ouch and held it out to the Owl. The Owl seemed to anger, but curiosity still made it look at the book. "A gift from the new Earth King, the diary of the King Fre Godon, this surely would make a great addition to your library… please consider this" Kei stopped as the Owl stood tall and raised its wings.

"Even for so great a price, I will not allow my home deviled by mankind again." The bird clicked its beak and Kei grinned.

"Pity, I thought that would be your answer…" He raised one hand which became breathed in flame and took aim to the nearest shelf of tomes. "Now then, I shall be taking a particular scroll from your library Spirit, or I shall burn your home to the ground…"

"You have not the power to do so!" The bird rose up and prepared to strike until Kei called out louder.

"Don't I? The man that uncovered your home singlehandedly, I say again, you may have this trade, or have nothing at all!" he barked in an ordering way. He breathed steadily, but his mind raced. The Owl stared him down like a lion would a gazelle before it pounced. He felt as though his soul was being read like an open book. The dogs growled and barked and closed in causing Kei to tense, he never broke eye contact with the spirit but still readied to launch a bolt of fire and sprint to the exit. Just as he loosened his muscles to move, as the dogs were now close enough so he could feel them breathing on his legs, the Owl raised itself once more and spoke.

"Very well…" the Owl conceded after only a few moments of thought. Kei exhaled and let the flame diminish, but not extinguish. He then strode to the area he knew to find the scroll. It was here he found the item upon a silver pedestal, and here he swapped the diary for the scroll and took his leave.

Once he was onboard his Bat again and was well out of sight of the library he began to hyperventilate. He sweated profusely as he contemplated how close to death he had been. His bluff had worked, even though he could never have burned the library before the bird had killed him, he had fooled the ancient spirit and succeeded in his mission. He glanced back to see the large shape that he had thought he had left appear behind him. The Owl was giving pursuit, flying fast toward him. He climbed to the top of his Bat and took his stance, letting the machine hold course toward Ba Sing Se. he began to move his arms in circles, overlapping each other as energy built in the air around him and the bird. The Owl began to dive and twirl in the air, sensing the impending attack. Until at last it stuck, flying forward at massive speed its beak open. Kei had lost focus, his energy had dissipated, his fingers quivered. The bird coming ever closer, it reared a final time. And struck…

At the moment they met face to face, Kei smiled, and his fingers came together. He extended his arm, and the large black bird was enveloped in Blue energy. The cry of the spirit shook Kei to the bone, but his smile never failed. The spirit plummeted out of sight and mind, to the desert below, again fooled by Kei's poker face. A face that had fooled Long Feng, fooled the Sandbender chief, and fooled the Spirit of the Library.

(Present)

"I see Kei… Most impressive… worth of the man to marry my daughter… Yet I must ask where were you… You have accounted for a week of your journey; 10 days remain to be told." Ozai had penetrated Kei's calm face with this question, he had expected it, but he still did not know what to say. He felt terror again, greater then when the Owl had flown to him.

"If it's all the same to you Sir… I would prefer to keep that to myself…" Kei answered honestly.

Ozai seemed to falter at this, he looked like he was ready to push, but as Kei stood, he seemed to let it slide, and turned back to the scroll with greedy eyes.

Kei exited this room and walked half way down the hall to another door on the left. He knocked three times and entered. "Azula… are you awake?" he asked hopefully, only to see her lying in the bed asleep, he walked over to her and sat on the side of the bed, then brushed a lock of hair from her sharp cut face. "Aaaaaazuuuuuula." He called lightly and playfully, causing her to sir and sit up.

"Oh, hey Kei… what is it, what's going on?" he voice surprisingly soft, as she gazed into his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her. Then reached behind his back, and drew something glinting and silver. Azula's eyes widened as he saw the knife, she broke the kiss and gasped as the blade plunged…

_Easter Airtemple, Training room_

Aang looked out over his friends as they all began their battles. Trio Shu had pulled him aside and told him that he was to train with him personally. Katara was fighting three monks and also aiming for 5 targets a few yards away. He glanced over to Toph who was fighting 6 monks, and winning in a way that made him feel sorry for the monks. Toph was not pulling her punches. This was apparent as she sent one into the wall next to him. "Come Aang, it is time to teach you what you must know…" Trio Shu said as he led Aang to a deck from which the sky was visible. He then began to breathe in and out very deeply, his arms outstretched. The sky about cleared and then became cloudy with each series of breaths. At last he lowered his arms and turned to Aang. "You must learn what was stolen young Avatar… I have long held the secret of the Storm Scroll. And now I must pass the knowledge to you."

Aang did not speak, but instead relived how he had been bested in the library and had lost the scroll. "Master Trio Shu, I thought that the scroll was the only way to master this technique though?" Aang had remembered suddenly his previous master telling him this before he ran, after being told he was to travel here to learn it over 100 years ago. However Trio Shu nodded to this, which confused him "But then… how?"

"You cannot master this now young Avatar, however, you can learn the basics. You will not be able to stop the Arbiter's storms, but you will be able to protect yourself from it even if you cannot protect others." He then moved behind Aang and forced him into a strange stance, it seemed unbalance, his feet pointed out and his weight on his heel and not evenly distributed. His arms spread wide. "Now then, you must focus Aang, and spread your energy into the air around you. You must let the energy of the planet be one with yours, and then you must manipulate it to your whim. Try" Trio Shu coached, and Aang tried. He failed time and again, barely able to make the air cooler of warmer. Until the night had come and they must return to rest.

"Hey Aang! There you are, you wouldn't believe it, but I think I finally got that new move down, the one where I can form a ball to ride like you but out of water!" Katara reported excitedly, telling of how everyone had managed to progress in huge ways that day. Each time she spoke of the achievement she felt worse. "So, how did you do?"

"Um well… I got used to the robes… but…" he looked down, but Katara immediately understood what he needed. As he cast his eyes away she gently layed a hand on his cheek and brought his face to look into her eyes. Then kissed him passionately as she did to melt his entire since of failure away. "You can do it Aang, I know you can, now get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning." Katara giggled "Soka is probably freaking out because I'm not in my room yet. Oh well" she gave him one last kiss goodnight and walked away. Teo then came rolling into the room, and snickered at Aang as he started dreamily after Katara.

"Huh, oh hey Teo… Hey, don't laugh at me; I have seen you and Toph so…" Teo went beat red, but then spun about "look at this new chair I found in the storeroom! It's made of that airfoil stuff and has a bund of compartments for me to hide things in. I think it's also self driven a bit!" He pushed the wheel lightly, but the force doubled and tripled as gears turn inside the chair. "It can fly too!" he said excitedly as he pushed a button to make large wings pop out and fold above him. "These guys sure have helped us out a lot Aang, so, have you figured how to save them yet?" Teo looked around with a smile that faded at the sight of Aang's face. And felt like a buzz kill as the look said it all.

"No, but I won't leave them to die Teo… I promise you that." Aang sighed as he gazed outside the window. He longed for Katara once more. But decided instead to try one more time. He stood up again and breathed slowly. Each breathe the air outside became cloudy, until a small shower appeared outside his window. As Aang saw this he smiled and then looked to Teo and Soka and Zuko who had just appeared. "I will not leave them to die, count on it!"

**Well, looks like not all was Lost, but what About Kei and Azula?!?!? You will just have to read to find out. Oh and Review if you don't mind!!! I intend to keep posting every time I can regularly, I got a lot of ground to make up after my long absence! Now then**

**MEET THE AUTHOR!**

"**Do you have any Brothers or Sisters?"**

**Yes actually! I do have one brother and one sister. My sister actually just got married last Saturday!!! **

**Anything you would like to ask me for Meet the author? Of maybe you have comments and questions for the story. Just drop me a message from my profile and then I'll respond ASAP**

**I know you want to know what happens next so I'll tell you in the next chapter!**

**Next Chapter: 15- The Knife in the Dark**


	15. Chapter 15: The Knife in the Dark

**It's time again to explore the world of the Black Vine, once more we gather to learn of the events that are ever shaping this Post-Nickelodeon World! What has happened to Azula? What will Aang do to save the monks? What is with Ozai's sudden shift toward Kei? Exploration of this and more is what this chapter is all about!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Avatar: the Last Airbender**

**Chapter 15-: The Knife in the Dark**

Aang awoke with a start, his eyes wide as he glanced around. He knew that someone else was in the room, he could feel it. However the thick cushions had stopped his ability to read the area by earthbending, so he remained still, tensing so as to strike back if this unknown intruder made their move against him. The window showed a faint outline of dawn, yet the blackout shades hid it and cast the room into darkness. Aang's ears strained and he heard the new footfalls of two more intruders in the room. He stayed still, controlling his breathing, trying to listen over the loud snoring emanating from Sokka. Slowly his hand grips the side of his staff under the blanket. 'Could it be that they are attacking already? I thought they were days away!' he thought angrily as he channeled his energy into his extremities. Just as he at last decided to move it happened.

"MORNING!!!!" the three women echoed and giggled as they each burst into view. Katara was now face to face with Aang, standing over him from behind and looking down at him so he saw her face inverted. The shades had been drawn, and as Aang sat up he noticed that Suki had Sokka in a head lock and Toph had raised Teo's chair to the near height of the ceiling, causing a very disturbed Teo to be glancing down at the ground with a slightly scared look on his face. "Come on Aang, get up! Zuko was up hours ago, he almost attacked Mai when she tried to startle him awake…" Katara added in a monotone style as she looked up to the doorway, where stood Mai with her arms crossed and Zuko leaning in the doorway.

"It's not smart to surprise me like that! After years of having to watch my back from assassins did you think I would just jump up like a spider had crawled up my leg or something?!?!?!?" he was obviously still steaming about this, and Mai rolled her eyes at him, but still gave a slight smile which came out all to rarely from her stagnant face. "Anyway, we need to meet Trio Shu for training in one… Suki, could you let Sokka go so he can listen… and Toph put Teo down! One hour till we start to train again." He said in a commanding way as he slipped out of the room and stomped back up the hall

Aang sighed as he sat up fully, the scar on his back showing to Katara who had a sudden flashback to Ba Sing Se and turned toward the window. "I guess Zuko has finally taken to his Firelord role huh." She said a bit coldly as Toph made Teo fall out of his chair and caught him in her arms, which made him frown at being unable to pay her back in kind.

"Well, he can be a hand full, but you get used to it after a while." Mai replied in her docile tone and then turned to exit the room. Toph called after her, "You can keep his temper tantrums honey!" Mai just waved a dismissing hand over her shoulder and turned to follow Zuko.

"Aang, Get up!" Katara ordered again as she bounced down onto his cushion, causing a ripple that sent him up in the air for a moment and startled him again. "Trio Shu was looking for you five minutes ago! You need to 'wake up and get to the deck' he said" Katara told him as Aang got groggily to his feet, Katara caught this minor sheepishness and spun him about, as he turned she placed both hands on the side of his face and pulled him close. She kissed him lightly and teasingly then walked out of the room. Suki did the same to Sokka who woke immediately, Teo however was content foe Toph to just give him back his chair. Still she gave him a peck on the cheek and followed the rest out of the room.

"Man, I can't stand it when they do that!!!" Sokka whined as he started to pull his robe on. The other two nodded as Aang drifted to that night over Ba Sing Se again, he had seen the city many times, but never like that. The Palace aglow in the night as the earth king focused on matters of state. This thought brought him to the presence, as he imagined a very smug Long Feng sitting upon the throne of that great city and plotting whatever he wished without fear of reprimand. "I wonder how they all managed to get up before us?" Sokka voiced aloud, bringing Aang around from his anger.

"It's probably Mai, she always get up early, the Fire Nation rises with the sun remember… that and you could sleep through a hurricane Sokka, so they were bound to awake before you!" Teo poked as he wheeled out of the room, leaving Sokka and Aang behind. Sokka too started to head out but turned to Aang as he called to him, "You're the Plan guy Sokka… think you could figure out a way for us to draw the airships away from the temple?" Aang asked pleadingly, but Sokka looked him down and then up again.

"Honestly Aang, I don't know if we need one." He added cheerfully, Aang smirked but then frowned and looked questioningly to Sokka, who notice his clear misunderstanding. "I mean come one! They aren't attacking this place for the Monks right? They're after you, not them. All we have to do is attack them and then run, and they should follow right!" Sokka nodded constantly, pleased by his own ability to make up a plan on the spot. It also seemed to impress Aang as he beamed with the reality of the situation coming to him.

"That's it, I just have to get their attention and then we can draw them away simple as that!"Aang finished tying the internal sash and slipped the robe over his shoulders while he skipped out the room ahead of Sokka, who just continued to nod. Aang had already bolted from the room, forming an air scooter halfway down the hall he then proceeded to speed along the spiraling wall up to the top of the staircase and emerged into the open air of the platform. The blue glow that was constantly seeping through the windows from the crystal dome that surrounded the temple vanished as he emerged once more to study with his new master.

"Morning Master Trio Shu!" Aang exclaimed with glee, his attitude toward the monk had taken a paradigm shift over the past few days, "Are we going to learn the forms of this, or maybe work on practical usage, or…" Aang stopped suddenly as he spotted the hand of his master had risen. "I am afraid that I will be unable to teach you now Aang… I have come to realize, that this bending discipline is impossible to teach to you without the scroll. I'm sorry however-"

"What are you talking about? I thought you said-?" Aang spluttered as he was hit with the news. He had managed a slight bending of the weather just last night. "I can do it, I did do it, we just have to-"

Trio Shu had again raised his hand for silence. "That last night was not caused by you Aang…" He sighed. "It was him; he has stretched his arm long so as to send a message to us." Trio Shu continued, to answer Aang look of utter misunderstanding. "He wrote in the sky this message… 'You have 24 hours… prepare'" Trio Shu recited.

"But... I thought we had 2 more days until they would arrive here?" Aang asked hopefully, as though waiting for Katara to jump out and scream 'Got ya!!!' but when that failed he looked deeply into Trio Shu's face.

"Previously, the weather that he had caused would have prevented their movements, however this Arbiter is clearly far more powerful then I had anticipated, the weather has cleared by his command and he is on his way here as we speak. You and your friends must make ready to flee. Gather your provisions and prepare to depart." Trio Shu instructed. However Aang stood fast.

"How will I learn if he has the scroll and you can't teach me?" Aang asked with earnest fear in his voice.

"You shall have to learn from the original source of this technique." Trio Shu sighed as he turned around to gaze into the west, obviously toward Ba Sing Se.

"But, what is the original source?" Aang queried to the monk

"Is it not obvious to you?" Trio Shu responded

"Not really…" Aang sounded unsure of what to think here.

"You are, Young Avatar." Trio Shu turned to face the boy and gazed deep into his face. "You must look deep within, and you shall find what you seek…"

"But…" Aang stopped, he knew what he had to do now, however he did not know what to think. Without this skill, could he defeat the Arbiter? The ability to control the storms of the work, make them grow, make them appear, and make them attack. Years ago, Aang's first real defeat was suffered at the hand of a storm, it flung Aang into the sea and froze him into a block of ice for 100 years, and look where it has taken him. He knew he had done more than most Avatars had ever attempted. He also knew exactly how to move into his past lives, but uncertainty still grasped him in its cold hand like a vice.

"You must go now Aang, and tell your friends, I will stay here and try to slow their journey. You must leave before they arrive." Trio Shu said softly as he turned back around and assumed the position Aang knew to be the basics of Storm Bending. Aang turned and hurried downstairs, entering into the training room to find them all attacking the targets at range, Sokka constantly yelling encouragement to the rest, his shrill voice contorting into odd rhymes and even odder puns that were greatly unfunny.

"Hey guys…" Aang said gloomily, this cause a sudden ripple of bad energy throughout them all.

"Aang?" Katara spoke first walking up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"The Arbiter has moved faster than we thought, we have till tonight, then we have to be ready to leave." Aang looked them each over, taking his leadership role in his stride as he then turned about and began to head from the room. He stopped at the door and glanced over his shoulder. "Get ready to leave before dark, Sokka; it looks like we might need a new plan…" Aang added as he swept from the room, heading for the Meditation chamber. He had to get in touch with his past lives and learn the secrets of the scroll; maybe he could use it to redirect their fleet. However he didn't turn to hope as he shot some fire to light the candles and incense. The doors closed and he descended into his own past.

_Knoxium, Private Quarters_

"Kei!!! How? What? When?" Azula was in a state of excited hysteria as she gazed at the small dagger that had slid into a sheath he had laid between them seconds before. He was smiling at her expression, a mixture of disbelieve and happiness.

"After I completed that task for your father I took a little side triop to the Fire nation. After all, I didn't want to ask you without following tradition." Kei smiled, his lighter kind hearted side coming out, as only Azula could make it.

"But, who forged it?" she asked, turning the dagger in her hand.

"A man named Peinendow; I heard he was a master, so I had him make this." Kei added. The dagger glinted in the light, its curved handle and fine blade showing the entire skill of its maker, a masterpiece. The water tribes use a betrothal necklace, and he Earth kingdom uses a belt with the families joined crests, now the traditions of the firenation are shown. When asking one's hand in marriage, a blade is given to the bride to be. At the wedding the groom cuts his figure and lays his blood into the groove in the blade. This action symbolizes their commitment to each other and his willingness to die for his bride (obviously, Ozai skipped the last part).

"Well, I suppose all I can say is yes Kei, I will marry you." She said with a slightly strange smile, it seemed to be ill fitted for her face, however then she frowned at him. "But if you ever show the slightest hint of unfaithfulness to me, this blade shall run more than just your fingers blood…" she added, Kei looked a bit struck by this but quickly nodded, they kissed and then she glanced at him again. "But what about my Father, Kei? If he discovers you asked me without his permission, he'll!" she then noticed his grin. "And what are you smirking at?"

"I already took care of that. What do you think he offered me to get that scroll for?" He added as he kissed her again, they remained locked for several minutes, however Azula was elsewhere. She couldn't help but wonder, 'why did he plan this? I thought he would have been more protective of me… then again; this IS the man who had planned to kill his own son for the throne. This scroll must mean power; he would do anything for power, even banish his own wife… What does that scroll hold?" he wondered and immediately hatched a plot. "Kei… I have a job of my own for you." she said laying back and smiling at him.

**And so we come to a close on this chapter. Next chapter should hopefully get back into the swing. After all, another massive battle looms just over the horizon. What will happen?**

**No meet the author this time, ran out of questions. Ill open my email to you guys so you can send me more, or just message me on the site!**

**Next Chapter: 16- The Storm Strikes Part 1**

**(Yes, it's another exciting 2 part episode! Prepare to read!)**


	16. Chapter 16: The Storm Strikes Part 1

**No lengthy intro this time I'm afraid, it's time to move forward. However one of the questions that must be in your mind is sure to be answered soon, so keep reading & please review, it only costs but a minute of your time!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Avatar: the Last Airbender**

**Chapter 16: The Storm Strikes Part 1**

_Eastern Airtemple, Top deck_

"That storm looks really nasty!" Sokka roared to Aang over the din of the approaching thunder, a strike of lightning cast from the sky struck the water below and they began to count. "1 Earth Kingdom, 2 Earth Kingdom…" Sokka whispered. Over a half a minute later the thunder rolled and a gust of wind blew sounding like a dragon's cry in their ears. "Looks like that one was forty six miles away!And that's just the front of the storm!" Sokka cried as the Zuko and Aang heaved a heavily laden bundle of cloth onto Appa's back. The bundle was covered in a thin layer of iced dew, the air was cold and the morning humidity had clung to them like a hand of winters chill.

"Sokka, could you help us with this please!!!" Zuko yelled angrily as another gust of cold air blew the cloth bundle from Appa's back so that it fell to the stone floor with a slightly louder crack than expected. "This tent isn't light you know!" Zuko roared a small burst of fire blooming from his mouth and blossomed against the chill; Sokka startled and ran to help them hoist it onto Appa's back. The bison groaned and looked back at Aang who smiled solemnly back to his long time friend.

"Don't worry boy that Bundle is the only thing we needed to pack, it's got our clothes and food and everything." He said, at which Appa seemed to resolve to let them continue tying down the bundle. After they had finished Sokka vanished down the steps, returning a few minutes later with a large bundle of yellow cloth in tow. He heaved it up the last step and then fell down and breathed in heavily. Appa was not amused, and grunted toward Aang, who shrugged toward his bison then rounded on Sokka. "What the Mooselion is that?" he asked slightly angered at being made to seem a liar.

"Its new battle Armor for Appa, it's got the same kind of cloth that our robes have covering the wooden plates." Sokka stated defensively, indicating for Zuko to help him place the head plate on Appa. Appa grunted but when Aang nodded to him he surrendered and a few minutes later he was ready to fly and armored all over with Symbols and designs from every nation patterned across his armor. "Ok, now let's get into position for the attack. We have about a half an hour before the storm hits, and then we have to get ready for the attack tonight." Sokka was reverting to his commander ways and ran back downstairs as Aang mounted Appa to fly him off toward the stables below. Zuko however, remained standing and gazing at the head of the Storm. He saw the clouds edge move closer and noticed what he thought to be a head in the shape of the billowing rolls of the storm. He looked closer, squinting his unscarred eye and then realized he was cored, the heads of dragons where rolling and diving through the sky as the storm moved closer to the temple. Zuko knew at once that this was no natural storm. If they were hidden in the storm, then they could control the tailwind and that would mean, "They'll be here sooner than we thought…again."

"Hey Zuko, what's up?" Mai asked seductively as she came up behind him, hanging over his shoulder she gazed with hi, as she rubbed the small of his back he seemed to forget the storm and turned to gaze into her eyes. He kissed her softly, then she suddenly grabbed his cheek and forced him to look toward the storm. "Why are you starting that way?" she asked, clearly having sensed something other than just his usual thoughts in the kiss.

"I-I well um, uh, I just…" he stammered, not wanting to worry the others, especially Mai, who was obviously inwardly a bit anxious about the upcoming battle, she hadn't been on the field for some time and was not exactly her old self during the training. Mai was the least used to the new robes and was a bit clumsy in them. However, he resolved that he would eventually have to tell them all, and there was no time like the present. "I think they are going to be here in a matter of hours, possibly just two, maybe less." He said finally, Mai's face did not betray her slight fear but the kiss, which came swiftly after they looked at each other, did. "Let's go warn the others."

_Knoxium, Training Deck_

The Arbiter stood in the middle of the center platform of the room, the two dividing walls that separated the three training areas had been removed opening the massive area, Around him stood 5 earth benders on either side, 4 water benders stood at the ready, another 4 behind him to parallel those in front, 3 fire benders were devoted to each corner. The Arbiter stood with his head down and his hands in his robes, his eyes closed. A gong sounded and the Water benders struck, they launched simultaneous water whip attacks. However as the 8 whips closed and smashed the ground were the Arbiter had been he launched himself high with a burst of air. He ducked down as three Stones smashed together above him and then used the merged stones as a giant projectile to knock out one of the water benders with a swift kick to the back of the rock. He landed and punched into the air, a burst of flame blocking the approaching one form the benders in the corner. He then jumped, spinning horizontally as two large stones flew from the ground below him, he then mid spin brought a ball of water that had been aimed at him and coated the two boulders in ice with it, finally, as he began to descend he kicked both hard in rapid succession. This knocked out two more earth bender. He landed and sent a massive burst of air to crippled the fire bender who was trying to corner him. Soon afterward he began moving his arms in wide arcs, whenever his finger met he sent a bolt of lightning traveling at one of his opponents, however careful not to injure any of his men to harshly, he would need them soon.

"Why does he waist his energy with the battle to be looming so closely?" A shriveled old woman asked shrilly to herself as she observed the battle bellow.

"I would not expect a simple Watertribe peasant to understand." Hissed Ozai as he approached the edge of the observation deck and gazed down at the continuing battle. Hama scowled, and almost felt like bending the moister of the humid air into her hand and striking Ozai hard on the back. However she then saw his face and realized he might be right. Ozai continued, "He knows he needs to train, even though he beat the Avatar once, he doesn't expect to repeat the feat. He had the element of surprise and the Avatar was distracted, in fact…" Ozai ripped off his robe and dove down into the Training deck, where The Arbiter had finished the others and now faced Ozai.

"And what are you expecting to do Phoenix King Ozai?" He asked shrilly as he stood staring down the man in the Agniki uniform.

"Simple, I think if you want to battle the Avatar you need to fight someone who is of equal strength to him." Ozai snickered as he took a ready position.

"I cannot fight myself, and since you were defeated and disgraces by the Avatar, I doubt you qualify." He said with a sincerity of sympathy, he turned and made to walk out, however Ozai fired a large stream of lightning at his back. This soon however came flying back at him, as a new person stood there starting him down, they had redirected his lightning and were taking a combat stance to counter his.

"I'm sorry father, but you cannot fight him just yet, we need him to be in top shape, surely you have realized that he has no intention of attacking with us, but rather will command the storm to fight for him." Azula spat, she was fuming, and Ozai knew it, had Kei already asked her? What did she know? Was she here to display her displeasure at his arranging her marriage without her consent? He tensed, of all the people on board, she was the only one he might not be able to fight at full strength. However she merely turned to follow the Arbiter out of the Area. Ozai conceded and follow suit, a servant bringing him his robes as he headed for the top deck.

"It is time to make our move, we will strike from here with the Storm." The Arbiter calmly informed the group gathering there, Long Feng was present, as was the others of which he had formed his inner circle. "You should all split up at take a separate Airship to attack as you will, the Knoxium will remain here. After we have destroyed these troublesome monks, we will continue to our next targets." He said calmly, it didn't sound like an order, but they all took it as one save Ozai and Azula, who merely left because the wanted to fight. The generals split up into 5 separate Airships that had formed a V in front of the Knoxium. They were smaller, but still had plenty of fire power.

"All ahead full!" Barked Kei as he march onto the command deck next to Azula who pinched him and sat in her seat.

"That was my line baby…" she pouted, then shouted to the bridge crew. "All ahead full, make ready for battle." She added into a tube next to her chair so her voice echoed throughout the ship.  
The others were following suit on their ships, the one that didn't have one of the four leaders onboard remained as a guard for the Knoxium, as the other four moved into a large line and came to the front of the Storm, they were now ready, it was time to make their move. After this battle, the plan would be enacted.

_Eastern Airtemple, Main room_

"Everyone, bad news!" was the only thing Mai said as she entered the room, allowing Zuko to explain what she meant as she took her seat in the Circle next to Suki.

"Looks like they could be here even sooner, as in, maybe under an Hour!" Zuko explained to the wide eyes of everyone nearby.

"But, that means if we are to leave-" Suki began

"You bust leave now!" Tri Shu had stood up and gazed out the window and spotted the Dragons in the Clouds, they were only figures made by the Storm, but they still seemed ominous and blood thirsty.

"No, we can't leave you here to fight them off on your own!" Aang cried. He had every intention of just hiding but this changed his plan. He began to pace over to Trio Shu. "I refuse to allow you to sacrifice yourselves. As Avatar I must uphold the Balance.!" He cried, however Trio Shu just shook his head.

"You must leave, so as to uphold the balance for others, if you remain, the balance will be but more disturbed." Trio Shu was adamant on this, and as he left the room he ordered the Monks outside to prepare for battle, and he told several others to ensure the Avatar and friends had gone before the battle began. Aang just started after him.

"I won't leave them to die." He said defiantly, while gazing out the window and through the crystal dome to see the prow of something burst from the cloud wall, he immediately recognized the bow of an Airship. "Besides… " he added with a smirk to the monks who had moved to force them to leave, "I think it's past time to leave, they're here…" he added calmly to the others as they all gazed out the window and saw three more Airships burst forth, the Cloud wall following them to the Temple. The battle was now upon them, there was no running away.

**Not my best action chapter, but you'll just have to wait for part 2 to get the full effect wont you. Next time, the battle begins!!!**

**Next chapter: 17- The Storm Strikes Part 2**


	17. Chapter 17: The Storm Strikes Part 2

**I must confess I am a bit worried about my recent writings, after my long hiatus I must say that I feel like I have slipped a bit. Please read and review and help me to get back into the groove. I know that last chapter was not quite the same as the last Part 1 and 2 chapters, however here comes the part you have been waiting for! Let the battle wage!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Avatar: the Last Airbender**

**Chapter 17- The Storm Strikes Part 2**

"All monks take your positions, prepare to repel boarders!" Trio Shu boomed through the vastness of the dome, his voice echoing through the entire temple by use on an airbending technique to carry the voice. He bowed to his monks as they gathered in formation in the courtyard. "Each and every one of you have long help to keep our way of life alive, now it is our time to fight to save this world. We must keep them from interfering with the Avatar's escape, whatever the cost!" He boomed, and each monk bowed, then scattered to take positions, there was a surprising number of them, during their stay the gang had never seen exactly how many of them there were. Now it came to be a little over 100 Airbender where heading to battle.

"Come on, we have to leave now Aang, if we attack the fleet maybe we can intercept them before they attack the temple and lead them away as we had planned before!" Sokka called, Aang nodded and the gang piled onto Appa, swiftly they took off, heading past Master Trio Shu as they flew over the top of the temple, he was standing there on the top deck, his arms spread as he conjured a storm that was to act as a buffer between the temple and the Arbiter's storm. Aang saw him look at them with a look of shock, he had expected them to leave as asked, but now he realized what they were up to. Aang then looked away and started down at the four Airships. He remembered the invasion, and as he looked at the turrets on them opening and then looked to the bow of each of the ships. This is where he found fear.

"Is that? All of them?" He gasp as he saw Hama and Long Feng, Ozai and Azula all on their respective bows. Instantly the air was filled with fire and stone. And even Hama was bending at the Bison, sending large pillars of water plummeting from the moist air trying to hit them with the water, the Airships did not change course at all as Aang maneuvered them alongside the middle two ships, even as he flew past them they continued forward, pulling past the Airships Aang could tell immediately that they had no intention of turning back. He saw the first Airship light up as it opened fire on the temple, saw the bombs explode and the flash of the light reflect off the Air Cannons as the monks retaliated. He scowled, the plan had failed, Sokka was wrong, and they had no intention of targeting Aang right then, they were clearly after the temple. "Hold on tight!" Aang cried as Appa gave a roar and reared about. "Katara take Appa!" He cried as the thunder behind them rolled, he saw the wave of the two wall clouds slamming together, he knew that the rain that was suddenly falling was from the two storms, he also knew that against the Arbiter Trio Shu couldn't hold out for long. He stood, Opening his staff, and he then threw the staff like a paper plane, it swooped above them, as Aang jumped and mounted it and was off to attack the Airships. His face full of the Anger he had had as he had seen the devastation at the other temples. His tattoos started to ignite, he was entering his avatar state, then he remembered the danger this held for him, and he regained control and flew on.

"Aang!" Katara cried after him, she was terrified, she hadn't felt this worried since they had left one another to fight at the invasion. "Appa! YIP, YIP!!!!!" She cried and Appa leapt forward, everyone in the saddle preparing for battle.

"Katara, fly above each of the Airships, we'll split up and try to disable them. If you can't disable the ship, get on the roof and Appa will come and pick you up." Sokka barked, the others nodded, and Katara dived, skimming the water as the wave grew from the storms, weaving till she could pull up and alongside the first Air ship. "Long Feng is on this one! Toph and Suki will take this one out, Mai Zuko, you hit the next one over with Azula on board! Aang has Ozai in the next one, and Katara, you and I will take the last one with Hama on board! Teo, take Appa and pilot him around so you can pick us up when we are finished!" Sokka ordered, and all but Teo nodded.

"Sokka, I can't fly this thing!" Teo protested, Toph held his hand, she squeezed and answered for him.

"Just fly Teo, Appa can follow you, and be careful!" She kissed him full and then headed to the edge, where Sokka was hugging Suki

"Be careful! Toph, I hold you responsible for her!" Sokka called, they nodded and Suki held Toph's hand so she could know when to jump, the leapt and landed on the roof, full run to the front of the black Airship, after investigating the tail fin and realizing it was made of some weird material Toph couldn't bend.

"This way Suki!" Toph called as she burst through the tunnel that led to the lower level. She dropped down first, and immediately she brought her metal orbs out bending them into an ever shifting orb. She suddenly shot a half of it down the hall to strike a fire bender that had burst around the corner when he heard Toph enter. Suki finally landed after jumping down the ladder and getting stuck once. She drew her fans and led the way down a hall toward the command deck.

_Appa_

"Ok, next up!" Sokka called, Mai and Zuko dived off the saddle onto a platform below the ship, Zuko helped Mai get on board as she had slipped, he then turned to the three Firebenders who had blocked their path. He prepared to attack when Mai jumped in between them, she shot arrows through ones suit, pinning him to a wall, another dart hitting him in the neck with a knock out tip that put him down. She then rolled across under a ball of fire and grabbed the next one, pinning him she put a knife to his neck. His comrade made to shoot Mai in the back, only to catch a ball of flame from an infuriated Zuko to the side of his head.

"That should teach you! Now you can look like me!" he cried as he went to interrogate the other one, the one he had hit was unconscious from the pain of the blast soon afterward. "Where is my sister!?" he asked as he geared up to attack the prisoner who whimpered and struggled in Mai's hold

"She's not onboard this ship!, this is the ship of General Ozai!" he cried as Zuko brought a fist of flame to the man's face. Zuko was awestruck, Sokka was wrong, and now it would seem he would have to relive that first battle, but no, he had become stronger, he was ready. Mai knocked out the last guard after getting directions to where Ozai was. They then set off toward the top platform.

_Appa_

"Let's get a move on!" Sokka yelled as the pasted over the top of the next ship. Katara glanced down and Saw that Aang was landing on the Deck, and also saw two people were waiting for him. One was clearly Azula as the woman shot blue flame at Aang, and Katara Assumed the other to be Ozai. She made to dive to the ship to help him, thinking of how hard Azula and Ozai would be, but Sokka grabbed the reigns and stirred toward the other ship. "I know sis I know! But Aang has his job to do and we have ours!" Sokka shouted over the roar of the wind and thunder that surrounded them. He then turned to Teo. "Time to take control man! You sure you can fly in this?" Sokka cried to Teo in the back who was readying for takeoff. Teo just smiled to him.

"No!" he shouted back and then tumbled away, his wings deployed and he took flight, for a minute he plummeted then he pulled up and took glide in front of Appa, who seemed to understand with a grunt. Momo was at last seen doing more than just laying about as he flew off to join Teo in leading Appa. "Ok Sokka, Katara! Now!" he billowed and the last to passengers jumped. They landed on the Top platform, to find Hama already waiting for them. Sokka drew his sword but Katara put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"There's no Full moon Hama! We Fight on skill and basic bending alone!" she called as Sokka began to run to the right, sword drawn which he used to cut the hatch so as to reach the inner decks. He dint even bother with the ladder but jumped in before Hama's water whip struck over his head, he used the sword to cut down the side, sliding and slowly losing speed until he stopped a few feet from the bottom of the tunnel and jumped the rest of the way landing softly and running off toward the command deck.

_Toph vs. Long Feng_

"Hello, Ms. Bae Fong." Long Feng said in a singsong voice from the room she had just burst into. The command deck was empty, save for the stone floor and Long Feng. There was no instrument panel save for one at the very front of the room. And Toph knew by vibrations through the hull that it was disconnected from the rudder. She also knew this by the fact that it was shaking as it spun wildly. Suki burst in and gasp.

"Where? Where is the controls?" she demanded of the man before them. He merely shrugged.

"Good question Ms. Kioshi Warrior of Kioshi Island, I honestly have no idea, as this ship seems to be stirring itself. He suddenly moved, sending two large spikes of metal at Suki. Toph however simply blocked these with her forearms, and then shot her metal orbs in rapid fire at the new Earth King. Long Feng merely brought up a slab of rock with a metal core with a simple kick of his heel on the ground. "Surely you can do better!" he taunted as he began to send many sharp rock flying at them from the rock lining on the room. Each one had a metal core, so Toph had to concentrate more and more to deflect them. As she defended Suki ran across the wall with light feat, climbing it and then diving back down, avoiding Long Feng's attack as she drew two bladed fans from her belt line, she chained the two together with a long chain and spun one over her head, which she shot at him, even as he dodged she closed in and grappled his right hand, then brought her foot behind his knee and brought him down toward the ground as she followed to slam a knee into his chest once he landed. However before they hit the ground a sharp point of rock shot forward to meet Suki as she came down with him in the throat. She gasp as Toph appeared next to her, kicking the stone away, yet this caused her to release Long Feng who immediately returned on the attack. Toph stood before Suki, blocking the attacks and pushing her from out of the way as the attacks continued to come. They were heading for the door.

"We need to leave, if we can't disable it here we need to regroup and come up with another plan!" Toph told Suki as they exited the room and she sealed it several time over with metal slabs. Even Long Feng wasn't good enough with metal bending to get through that easily. They headed off toward the top of the ship again. As they burst into the open air and were again drenched by the rain she could feel Long Feng at last break thru and head towards them. She wasn't sure if she could fight him up here, and she longed for Teo. "Teo!!!" she called out, the thunder and wind drowning her voice from the air.

Almost as thought they had a shared heart Teo felt a sudden need to go and find Toph, he dived, Appa following, he sped toward the ship he knew to be hers. Looking down so that he saw the top of Aang's ship, where blue flames danced as Aang twirled and dove, his movements like an exotic dance as he fought off two powerful fire benders. Teo swooped past the next ship, watching as two figure burst onto the top of it, one was Zuko, the other was Ozai. Teo had to repress the urge to attack as well, but then a whisper came to his ear. Toph was calling him, and with that he sped off again, and quickly came to see Toph atop her Ship, battling Long Feng and two other benders, his rage rose and he cried as he came lower holding a lever as he swooped down next to them. "Eat this !" he called as he pulled the lever a thick liquid sprayed the two other benders who had been throwing fire at Toph, and Long Feng wheeled about to get a shot of the same in his mouth. He collapsed, coughing up the vile stuff. It began to harden into rock, a glue of some kind. "Toph!" he called as Appa landed and Suki helped her aboard. Soon they were off again and Teo came in close to speak with them. "What the Avatar happened down there?" he asked Toph and Suki.

"The ships are stirring themselves, we have to get the others so we can escape and figure out something else!" Suki yelled over the thunder. Another boom signaled the first bomb to hit the Temple, and soon afterward large pockets of Air flew in the air with flame and stone, as the Air cannons fired and the Airships returned in kind.

_Zuko vs. Ozai_

"So, the new Firelord comes to the rescue of the Airbender? How sweet, not only did you betray your country, and me, but now your grandfather's work as well? Have you no honor?" Ozai laughed as he burst a ball of fire at his Son, Zuko merely placed his hand like a diver would and split the ball in two.

"My honor is with the World, not just you and your selfish ideas!" Zuko responded as he jump up, kicking once, and spinning to kick twice, as he landed he moved his hand in a circle, spinning them together and apart much like Aang did to form his air scooter. As he shot his arms forward a huge tunnel of fire burst forth, spinning and encircling Ozai, then another beam of fire shot through the center, to attack his father. "How do you like my new style, a hybrid of Airbending forms and Fire bending power?" Zuko asked as the attack struck home. However his smile faded swiftly as an orb of flame burst from within his attack and scattered it. His father stood there, breathing heavily.

"I see the Avatar has taught you some new tricks Zuko, but I wonder if he did so well with your little girlfriend. Right now she is liable to be finding the four Firebenders awaiting her on the bridge to be a bit more then she can handle." Ozai boasted as he stressed the last word with a grunt and sent two orbs of fire spiraling through the air in a dance of grace toward him. They split and combined in their journey and finally flanked Zuko, to come down on the young Firelord and compress him in their heat. However Zuko had begun moving his arms in arcs the moment his father had finished his boast, he had even bothered to smile and reply, "you don't know Mai like I do." In a very confident manner. Zuko brought his fingers together and then pointed both hands fingers into the heart of the two orbs as they barreled down on his, the energy was split by his addition of and air bending flourish after he connected his hands and two bolts of lightning cut the orbs in to pieces as they defused and shattered harmlessly at his feet. He then turned toward his father who was laughing.

"Do you honestly thing that powerless girl is capable of defeating my personal guard? She is most likely dead by now, which means that I am down another potential Daughter I suppose, but no matter. The loss will be replaced by your soon to be brother-in-law." He hinted, however Zuko's smile did not diminish, not even after the brother-in-law comment, all he could think of was the poor sap who Azula had conned into that position. Regardless, he saw the hatch open on the side. His father's smile faded as Mai exited the hatch, brushing a bit of ash from her own robe, which wasn't burnt but had a layer from the fire benders on it. Ozai was dumbstruck.

"As I said, you don't know her like I do…" Zuko smirked in triumph, he then jumped forward, turning mid air and kicking once punching with the other two hands. This forma large set of three orbs that fanned out, two to Ozai's side, one from above. AS he landed Zuko kicked again, sending a fourth to strike directly. His father made to back up but felt the rail on his back, the orbs closing in.

"Zuko!" Mai cried to him as he stood at the ready. "The Bridge was useless, the controls must be disconnected!" she told him as she ran to his side. At that moment the orbs exploded, However Zuko knew his father was fine before he emerged from the frontal orb. He had dived through it, using his fire to dissipate it as he rolled to the final stance and stared the children down.

"Yes, these airships are all being piloted from far away, by that boy, he uses the storm to guide them. Of course, Azula came up with the plan. You sister is a truer prodigy." Ozai laughed as he saw his son's face drain of color. "She knew that fool of an Avatar would try to save this temple, and thanks to that, we were able to lure you all right here when you should have run." He snickered again as he shot several orbs and pillars of fire at them. Zuko stopping each one. His father seemed to be a bit to amused at this, so amused he didn't notice the ten ton flying bison that had reared its tail behind him. Zuko and Mai moved in separate directions, as Appa brought his tail down a large gust of wind knocked Ozai off his feet and sent him flying over the end of the Airship to the turbulent waters below.

"Come on! This whole thing is a trap!" Toph called to them as they clambered aboard Appa, while they set off Zuko took one last look at the massive waves below and had a twinge of fear at the thought of his father in the waves, but then to both his relief and disgruntlement, he spotted the trail of fire as his father jetted his way back to the Airship.

"Of course he survived…" he said through gritted teeth, with mixed emotions boiling.

"Next up we need to get Sokka back so we can make a new plan." Teo suggested, once more they flew over Aang's battle, and again the area was ablaze with flame as they battle waged below. The thunder and booming of the battle in the Temple continued as well, and they could barely make out the two forces clashing on the top deck, where Trio Shu could still be seen, fighting and unseen enemy as he struggled against the might of the oncoming storm. They passed directly overhead, and Zuko looked down to see Aang flanked by another fire bender who was shooting blue flame like his sister.

"Sorry, but this is where I get off!" he called as he jumped over the edge, as he fell he spun mid air, gathering his energy and landing so that he thrust his palm outward, this sent a massive wave of fire at Azula, who suddenly realized that the battle had turned and moved to dodge, this brought her next to Kei, and Aang maneuvered to stand at Zuko's side, nodding in gratitude to him but never dropping his guard or stance.

"Hello ZuZu!" Azula said with an air of happiness he didn't like. "I'm glad you're here, now I can introduce you to someone very special." Azula said with a smile as she hung her arms around Kei, rubbing his chest. "This is Kai, your soon to be brother-in-law!" she added gleefully Kei just nodded to Zuko. Zuko didn't flinch at all, he had been a bit surprised by this guy, he looked like her type; powerful, well built, and by the look in his eyes a bit psychotic and power-hungry.

"That guy is tougher then he looks Zuko, he's almost as strong as Azula, maybe more!" Aang advised as he and Zuko took their positions for a combined attack. Kei saw them moving and decided he wasn't about to lose his advantage over the enemy. He shot forward, kicking once at Aang, and landing with his hand cupped above the ground, this sent one orb of blue fire and a wave of ground fire at the Avatar, who jumped back and blew a burst of air to defuse the orb before it hit him. Zuko moved forward at this, punching twice to send several fire fists at Kei, Azula jump forward and split his attacks a pair with a swift pair of blocks.

"Surely you can do better Firelord!" Kei jeered as he moved forward, striking at Aang again, sending a swift set of fire fists and single kick toward the boy who just slammed his foot into the ground, causing the plate of metal to burst up and form a wall before him. Aang then moved in a wave like motion and slapped the wall with his palms, sending it like a wave of steel at his opponent. Kei merely jumped over this and continued firing his attacks at them. Zuko and Azula had moved into close combat, both apparently holding back massively as neither was being decisive or attacking the others openings. Neither was fighting so much as talking.

"How is that search for mother going?" Azula asked in a mocking manner, but still with an air of interest.

"Nothing good turning up," Zuko responded, "Much like your taste in men!" he added with an acid tone.

"I wouldn't say too much about him if I were you ZuZu, after all, he managed to pick up a few tricks on a little outing for father." Azula smiled at this, and Zuko didn't like that at all.

"What tricks?" he asked defensively, glancing at Aang. Who was on the defensive again. He moved away from Azula, who in turn went toward Kei as they return to staring each other down. "What do you mean?" Zuko demanded again.

"Just a little something I picked up on a scroll I found in some old library, annoying to get to though." Kei added, then he smiled at Aang, who seemed to be shocked at the answer that quickly came to his questioning mind. "Had to search the whole damn desert to find it." Kei moved in an odd way, forming a large ball of blue fire, then shooting it out to the side in a pillar form away from his targets. Aang and Zuko continued to attack as he did so, and Azula was put to defending him as he made several more movement. Finally he recalled the flowing flame and formed and large orb that just floated before him. "And now for the show."

_Katara vs. Hama_

"Getting to OLD Hama?" Katara jeered as she moved in a simple form to retract the whip like stream that Hama had sent at her and redirected it toward the old woman. They continued to add water from the rain and pools upon the deck from the storm as they moved in a way not unlike an elegant rally at a tennis tournament. The amount of water they where exchanging grew steadily, and at one point they were moving a massive stream between each other, Hama soon broke this stream as she let the water fall and then rushed it forward, forming a slide of ice on which she came at Katara, Katara gather water from the air and formed a wall of ice to intercept her, Ham merely bound over it and slung a massive blade of ice that covered her arm at Katara, this blade sliced through Katara's arm and then through her left leg on the return strike.

"Not still hurt are you, dear?" Hama laughed as she came at her. Katara had until then been able to use a splint of Ice laid inside her leg to fix her earlier injury at this woman's hand but as Hama had slit open her leg she also pulled the splint of ice right out of her split bone. Hama came swiftly and brought her blade toward the injured water bender's exposed throat. And a flash of lighting glinting off a blade filled Katara's eyes.

_Zuko ,Aang vs. Azula, Kei_

Kei punched through the large orb, causing something massive to burst out the other side. As Aang and Zuko looked on in horror a massive form burst from the orb like a snake from an egg. In fact very much like a snake from an egg, but the form that was now moving and waving above Kei as he moved to match it had what looked like wings. To their combined horror, the stream of fire moved like water and formed the shape of a dragon, blue as was his fire and grinning at them as it moved above him.

"What in the!" Aang shouted as he saw the massive form dive at them. He and Zuko dived in opposite directions, as Kei moved in a form like a puppeteer and the dragon followed. It swooped down again and made for Aang for formed a wall of ice from the rain around them. The dragon veered up slightly as the wall was thick at the base where Aang was crouched and burst through the top edge, then barreled down after climbing above him. Aang screamed as he was backed into a corner.

_Katara vs. Hama_

"Katara- are- you- ok?" shouted Sokka as he fought grunting in between each word as she fought like a master with Hama, even as she brought her bended sword to bare Sokka was more than a match for her. She began to make spike burst from the ground at him, however he was somehow reading her movements and making up for the spikes with several small slashes on her old arms. He wasn't aiming to kill her, obviously as he let several massive openings in her form pass him by. Katara had replaced the ice splint in her cracked bone painfully and surprised Hama with a blast of water like a jet hose that shot her back and froze her to the railing on the other side of the deck. Before anyone could speak Sokka had grabbed Katara and forced her to jump with him over the side. Hama had just the time to break free of her bonds and look below to see a flash of white and black as a flying creature dove out below and catch the falling shapes.

"It was a trap, the bridge was disconnected!" Sokka called to the others on Appa while Teo made a left bank to headed for the last of the Airships to have a battle above it. Not only that, but it seemed to have a Dragon too. No one spoke as they flew toward it, the booming continued, and as they dared glance at the Temple they found the dome blackened and the battles below were visible as the monks fought off from the enemy. Katara bended a bit of water into a small lens and looked out at the man standing amongst the battle atop the temple.

"Trio Shu can't hold out much longer, and I have a feeling if he falls this storm with get a lot worst."Katara told the others. Sokka just took the reigns of Appa and called Teo back to safety as another gust rocked the area.

"We won't leave him behind, any of them. But first we gotta get Aang." Sokka said as he pulled toward the last Airship, and everyone gasped as they saw Aang shriek as the dragon of blue fire barreled down upon him.

_Zuko, Aang vs. Kei_

A bolt of blue lightning tore through the dragon's head as he went to attack Aang, the fire retreated formless back to Kei, where it formed the Dragon behind him lying on the ground. He was holding the right side of his face as this happened and his face was full of a look of both anguish and fury at his opponents.

"Thanks," Aang said as he and Zuko reformed to star Kei down as he slowly removed his hand from his face, which was cut and bleeding. "Looks like whatever we do to his dragon happened to him." Aang noted, Zuko just slumped at this statement of the obvious, but then just took his stance again as Kei moved his foot forward and the dragon shot at them dragging on the ground. And leaving a trail of red steel as it came toward them. Aang grunted as he made a wave flow through the steel, barely able to metal bend he was having to exert more energy than usual, and as the wave met the dragon it merely somersaulted back at Kei and came to rest behind him. Azula had whispered something to him and he nodded. Azula then made a move with her arms they both knew all too well as Kei had the dragon shoot forward again. Azula shot her lightning into the back of the Dragon and they both gasped, expecting Kei to fall in pain, however he just smiled and opened his arms as the dragon opened its mouth. A bolt of lightning expanded and both Aang and Zuko moved as one, they grasped the lightning and brought their fingers across their arms, but as the dragon was moving closer they both moved the energy into their stomachs and then bolted. Diving over the edge and blasting the dragon with double bolts from its flanks as they fell.

Kei roared as he let the form end just before the dragon was struck and watched his creation form into smoke and small blue flames on the ground as it scattered. They heard the great bison roar as it swept below them and knew they were liable to be escaping now. Azula had mentioned to Aang in the fight how the Temple had been bait and they just had to attack it to lure him, 'he was so predictable' as she had put it. Azula just turned to a man who had appeared on the deck from bellow. "Reattach the bridge and give chase, now!" she barked. The order was no sooner given then done, and Azula was not alone as three of the other ships proceeded to follow, and by the leader of the fourth, she had guessed not to ask questions.

Ozai was staring at the battle still waging below as his troops retreated like the others back to the line leading to his ship. He had watched with pride as others had feared his family for being the one to destroy an entire race. His grandfather was known as a hero for bringing down the society that most threatened the world. If the Avatar was allowed to live, he would no doubt have stopped their glorious plan's to unite the world and bring about ultimate peace. And here stood the last vestiges of the people that had ended the world's best chance for peace. His demented mind thought him a savior, and he was staring down the people who had defeated him. Yet his peers had wanted him to just turn and chase the Avatar? Why? This was his duty, he wouldn't leave this unfinished. That was why he needed the scroll, to gain that power that his grandfather lacked. And now he stood their breathing. He held up one hand and concentrated, slowly a ball of fire formed and compressed, with each breath the ball grew and returned to his palm's size, darkening as it did. Ozai couldn't help but laugh.

"This is it!" Ozai cried, his voice booming over the sound of the storms thunder as the two fronts clashed again. "The end of the Air Nomads!!!!" he cried as the orb broke and a stream of blood red energy like a jet of compressed water busted forth and hit the water before the Temple. The beam was like liquid, but was hotter than anything he had ever used, even lightning, it was like a sword of fire, but compressed and heated so that it never touched the water. At the beam got within twenty feet of the water it had already evaporated, and as it hit the ground below a radius of twenty feet of water was held at bay by the heat, evaporating it all. Ozai laughed harder as he moved his hand up through the center of the temple, trembling the beam shook as it cut like Sokka's sword through melted butter. He moved his arm up cutting the building in half with an unclean line that zigged and zagged up to the middle till he was three quarters up on the structure, the dome broken and cracking from the cut and he move his hand up and to the left. The cut slid out, leaving the monks gathered on the roof swaying in the wind as the other part of the temple trembled. "Now Die!" Ozai cried as the lower part fell away from the main temple and crashed into the thrashing sea. Ozai brought his hand up once more and took aim.

He knew very well why the storm did not seize the temple in its entirety, and he knew who to break to stop it.

_Appa_

Aang, fly faster, just don't look back!:" Katara warned as the others watched the blade of crimson cut the temple. Aang however still glanced behind and Appa almost rolled as he sat stock still, staring eyes wide. He saw the temple fall apart, and watch as after several seconds another beam shot at the temple again, but flew past the top, however even as he saw it miss from is point, he felt a part of him die deep down, like an old wound was opened in his heart. He gazed as he saw the storm suddenly burst past the only other clouds and took the temple full force, Tornadoes and massive wave striking the dome, and watched in horror as the remaining half fell into the sea and was swallowed. His hands trembled with shock and anger, and even as Katara moved to hug him, to comfort him, even as Sokka warned of the gaining three Airships. Aang shrugged off the others and gazed across the sky as the lightning fell around. Them. He spotted it quickly after a glance through a dark line of cloud. The hull of a massive airship, lit by the flashes in the background, its emblem of a black vine displayed on its side. "Aang?" Katara asked as she tried to touch him again, but he shrugged her off and dived from Appa, his glider opening and he was away, charging toward the airship which was hidden by cloud again. Katara made to follow, but Sokka grabbed her hand.

"We have to lose Azula first…" Sokka whispered as Katara struggled, tears forming in her eyes. "Aang has to do this alone Katara… he is on his own for now…"

**There you have it. Now it is at last approaching. What is the Arbiter's objective? What will Aang do? And what will become of the other's? Read and review later to find out. And please review this chapter, as it is more than twice what my average is, and represents an attempt of mine to get back into my writing groove. Please give me feedback!**

**Next Chapter 18- The End Justifies the Means!?!**


	18. Chapter 18: The End Justifies the Means?

**We now reach another part of this climatic flight from the former Eastern Air Temple, a flight that Aang has abandoned to fight back and avenge the kin he has lost in this fight. But questions remain; what were those two new bending styles Ozai and Kei used? What is the Arbiter's plan and purpose? Can Aang defeat the Arbiter and restore balance? Let the tale continue!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Avatar: the Last Airbender**

**Chapter 18- The End Justifies the Means!?!**

_Appa_

The entire gang stared in horror as they watched the last remnant of the Secret Airtemple sink into the waves below, the lighting and wind battering every inch of it before it at last succumbed to the force of the waves. Aang had left them, and Katara was in shambles as Sokka took hold of Appa's reigns and led the bison away from the now pursuing Airships, Fire and stone was shot at them from the nearest ship, belonging to Hama as the other two gave chase as well. Only Ozai headed back toward the Knoxium, and thusly toward Aang. However Appa was far faster than the Airships and was soon able to pull above the clouds and then began to circle back to the area they knew the Knoxium to be at. They began circling the area silently, the blue sky above, and the black clouds thundering below. A few times they managed to see the tall flag of the Knoxium flying above the cloud layer, only to watch in dismay as it fell back into the clouds. They couldn't tell if Aang had reached it yet, and they merely circled in an attempt to locate some sign of the Avatar.

"Zuko?" Sokka finally managed to ask as they all sat in silence thinking the same thing. All eyes fell upon the Firelord as he raised his head from resting it on Mai's, who had been resting hers on his shoulder. "What the Hell happened back there?" Sokka couldn't repress the anger he felt rising through his throat, he felt guilty, ashamed, angry, guilty, and even happy all at the same time. Zuko remained still, staring at the ground, not willing to look them in the eyes, as he felt like the others and the guilt was crushing. "ANSWER ME!" Sokka roared at the only one who might have known what had happened.

"Sokka I…" Zuko began, but the words seemed to clot in his throat as he looked into the other's pleading eyes. This was the worst thing he had seen committed by his father yet, he had just wiped out over a hundred people and ended the Air nomads save Aang.

"Well?" Sokka demanded again. "What was that thing your dad did to the temple? Why didn't they follow us when we fled? Why couldn't we stop them?" He asked at last, and all around him felt a tremendous hole inside widen as each felt the guilt that Sokka felt.

"I guess I don't know all of those answers Sokka…" Zuko sighed and said softly, but all the others listened so carefully that even over the thunder he was heard loud and clear. "But I'll answer what I can," Zuko added as they all looked disgruntled and suddenly relieved as an added emotion to their turmoil, "They didn't follow us because of my sister and her plan." Zuko admitted, remembering what she had boasted about her ability to read them all at the beginning of their fight. "She read us like we were open books. And knew immediately we wouldn't fight and jut try to lead them away, so they lured us instead by pressing the attack. And we fell for it." Zuko saw that this was the wrong thing to say as the others all frowned and could see each of the pain in their eyes. Yet still he continued. "As for that attack my Father used, it's no secret what that was… but he shouldn't have that ability, no one should." Zuko added with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Toph asked as she sat next to Teo and clung to his arm, fear of flying gripping her in the rough weather, she was the first to voice what the other's were thinking.

"It's an ancient technique called 'Sun Sword'." Zuko admitted as he sat up right to look them all in the eye. "It was developed by the Sun Warriors in ancient times and it is what they used to carve their cities from the mountains years ago." Zuko continued, "Or at least that's what we were told. It's also said to be a technique only the most powerful Firebenders can use, and apparently it uses so much energy that those who carved the city died instantly after using it." Zuko was a bit astonished at the slight twinge of hope in their eyes as he mentioned this.

"So Ozai is!" Sokka started but Zuko just shook his head. "But you said-"

"I said that most dropped dead, but remember, my father is the most powerful fire bender in the world, even greater then Aang or the Arbiter." Zuko added to the dismay, but agreement of his colleges. "He probably can't use it for long periods of time, but I wouldn't put it past him to have more than just two shots of that attack a day, and I doubt it weakens him as much as we would like it to." Zuko looked out into the storm, as though expecting his father to rise from the clouds and answer him with a fiery blast. "Even that lost Technique isn't beyond him…"

"Wait a second, lost?" Teo noted, "But if it's lost then how did he?"

"He sent my new brother-in-law to that temple you guys visited in the middle of the desert. Which is where we have known the scroll that give you the power to use the technique has been for over 200 years, but no one was ever able to retrieve it." Zuko explained.

"Wait… brother-in-law?" Suki added, "Then Azula?'

"Who'd have thought…" said a very unsurprised Mai, "Azula has always been very attracted to power, and this guy definitely has it. (that's a quote really from a review! See I do read them!)But what was that thing on the ship?"

"I don't know, but I bet he picked up more than just my father's blessing at that library." Zuko snarled. "And as for the last question you posed Sokka." Everyone knew the answer, but none wanted to hear it. "I don't know the real reason, but if I had to guess, I'd say it was a mistake on our part… and that we were to weak." Everyone looked like they had just been hit in the gut by a massive punch.

"It's not worth our despair now." Katara spoke at last, her voice high from angry and fear. "We just need to focus on helping Aang right now."

In the distance, the clouds burst open, a massive column of blue and green light rose through the opening, and soon dimmed to be followed by blazes of fire, shoots of water, and gusts of wind that pulsed from the spot. "Looks like it's started." Sokka pulled Appa to the area, and the bison headed off at top speed toward the break in the storm.

_Knoxium, Training Deck_

The training Deck had raised to the top of the ship. The stone floor was dry despite the surrounding storm. In the center sat a young man upon a large cushion, clearly in meditation as the storm waged about him. His green tattoos shown against the black sky. The Airship top now covered in stone and streams of water as the boy in the middle awaited his next victim's arrival. "I really must ask Ozai not to be so excessive, now the Avatar will be even more agitated when he arrives."

Aang was finding the storm cooperating with him as he got closer to the Knoxium, knowing full well this made this whole thing a trap he glided right up to the top of the Airship and never stopped to make talk with the Arbiter, still meditating, as he reached it. He swung his staff and sent a blade of air that cut the rock around the Arbiter and made a direct path toward him. The Arbiter merely raised his hand and a wall of air formed to defend him, he then gestured for Aang to take a seat on a cushion that was set opposite him. Aang was surprised but did not move from his ready stance. "What are you playing at?" Aang couldn't help but ask.

"I would have thought you might wish to learn what my plan is at long last…" The Arbiter said as he gestured again, and Aang begrudgingly, and unknowingly did sit. He didn't know why he did it, but he did sit after only a few moments. Aang stared down the Arbiter, only to find his face baring a friendly expression, and yet no feeling shown in his eyes. Aang felt like he was looking at Azula in the eyes, and an old friend in the face, a very odd combination indeed. He couldn't read this guy at all, and all he knew was that he had not wanted to sit, but did so out of curiosity, even though every fiber of his being was screaming for him to strike this danger to the world down.

"My plan Avatar, is the same as when we met years ago, in our pasts, I plan to remove the stains of this world and let it prosper in a new and more productive light." The arbiter explained with several large gestures of the hands. Every so often Aang thought he saw the Arbiters tattoos faintly glow brighter. And after a few minutes it flash and grew dim. Aang counted, for a reason he didn't realize, how many large glows he saw, there was one.

"I intend to unite the nations of the world, and bring these petty differences, those that cause war and that YOU Avatar created," the arbiter added with a clear look of annoyance, but even Aang could not deny this, he knew full well his past lives had been the ones to set up the differences of the world, "And once the world is again in peace I intend to move on to a more personal plan." There was two larger flashes to add to the total then. And Aang again felt the unnerving urge to attack, yet some distant unnoticed memory seemed to hold him back.

"I will bring the world under one ruler, and then I will leave it and fulfill my personal destiny like you never could!" The arbiter was getting excited, his plan seemed to be old news, Ozai had the same intent, but then next thing was a bit odd. One more flash.

"I will leave this mortal existence, and proceed to the next step of our plan that we intended for so long ago!" Another flash. Aang suddenly realized that he was feeling the Arbiter's chakra's unlock with each flash. And he realized what it was about this guy he seemed to remember. The past lives he had must have known him, and maybe he was like Aang and was reborn many times over the centuries. One more to add to the count, that made 6 out of 7 chakras were unlocked. And the Arbiter was nearing his highest power.

"I will surpass this mortal world and be more then mortal, more than king, I will be a god!" The final flash and Aang reacted. Even though he had seen the Arbiters power before, he knew now that was just a reaction and this was a real fight. Both of them stood. The talk was not over, but the fight was begun and they both let their energy flow and lit the sky as two massive columns one green and one blue burst into the sky. Aang stepped forward, bending a massive orb of air around him to deflect the two streams of fire that had launched milliseconds before from the green light. Both men were glowing blue, their energy flowing as they struck at one another.

Aang brought a stream of fire around after a ball of stone had been blown away from his opponent, the fire like a blade that met the Arbiter's foot which was coated in a stone shoe. Moments after the fire failed, Aang summoned a wave to come and flank his opponent, but had to stop mid attack as the stone shoe shot at him like a bullet and he countered with a blossoming fire. Above he heard Appa Roar, and knew that even the people aboard the bison would be able to see the massive battle before them. The Arbiter sent a massive orb of fire at Aang from a single fist, still calling to him. "I will transcend this plane, and enter the spirit world!" Aang felt a rush of memories. One was a boy in green robes and tattoos bending against the person Aang was, but they were both laughing. Another of the many images that flooded his mind was of him sitting on a hill with another person. A girl in green tattoos over her eyes, was speaking of the future of the world. Then he was battling and arguing with a grown man, who he knew to be the Arbiter from before and they were fighting as he explained the same plan Aang had heard.

"I told you to abandon this plot!" Aang called, not knowing what he meant by it entirely but his past seemed to be talking for him. "You let so many die for this?!" He struck forward, flipping the stone around the Arbiter to attack him from the side and back, trying to pin him. Aang felt a surge of electricity shoot at him from the storm behind him. He let the stones fall and brought two fingers to meet the strike, he brought it forward and shot a bolt of lightning toward his opponent. Who met it was a fist of water and fire, but was blown back.

The end justifies the means, Avatar!" the Arbiter stumbled and fell back, his eyes and tattoos dimming. He sat upright and stared Aang down, but had no fear in his eyes as he heard the booming voice and saw the glow of fury in Aang's eyes.

"We are meant for this world, Arbiter, and we cannot disrupt the balance as fiercely as you suggest." Aang was suddenly calm, but he was no longer a slave to his past. The anger of the present hit him. And he felt a paradigm shift hit him as he no longer cared that he clearly knew this person. He brought his hand down, a blade of Air cutting the Airship he was on in half, he sliced again, at a different angle, the Ship falling around him, the Arbiter had no fear in his eyes. Even as Aang cut again, this time so close to the Arbiter that he was on the line of the now separate parts. Aang jumped off, knowing that his Bison was nearby. His eyes dimmed, but not before he sent a massive column of water to rise from the Sea and meet the ship as it fell. Even as the Arbiter tried to use the storm to keep the ship aloft the water pulled it down. And the Arbiter could be seen glowing again as he launched forward into the cloud to another Airship as it flew below. Aang let his Avatar State slip away as Katara rushed to his side, asking if he was ok, and looking for any injuries. But Aang merely watched the remains of the Knoxium sink.

"Good work Aang, with that Airship gone, we have hit them hard and knocked out their flagship, hello morale boost for our side!" Sokka was patting Aang on the back and holding his sword aloft in a sign of victory. But soon Aang's face brought the morale back to normal.

"Funny, this doesn't feel like a victory Sokka." Aang was back to himself, and the others felt the same in such a strange mix of emotion.

No one spoke for a long time, after they had outrun the storm and escaped the pursuing Airship, as the other two had turned away, the gang headed back to the southern coast of the Earth Kingdom. In their flight, they found Iroh, who had remained on the Temple until the last second when Trio Shu forced him to board Azula's ship. They he just barely escaped Azula after they realized he was missing and head gone to save him if they could. He had flagged them down with a large fire sign in the sky that formed a giant tea pot. I instant he was on Appa Azula burst through the hatch, followed closely by Kei, but she only half heartedly attacked, missing it seemed intentionally and then gave chase after. The gang had set down in a small village, one not yet effected by the takeover of Ba Sing Se.

"You all have to get out of here, get on a boat and head for the cities of Omashu, or even to the Northern Water tribe. Just get out of the earth kingdom before it is too late." Aang has instructed the villagers soon after explaining the situation. Later before the gang slip their ways, he had them all sit down and told them the Arbiter's plan. "I think he is planning on uniting the world like your father Zuko, and then he plans to move on and enter the spirit world. Even once he gets there I doubt he will stop, not him, not if is know him." Aang whispered at the end, thinking hard. Soon afterward they loaded Appa and separated from Iroh, who was heading to Omashu to meet with King Bummi, and Zuko and Mai were preparing to leave at the first fire nation island only a day's travel west. From sun rise they said goodbye to Master Iroh. Who was giving Aang and Zuko last minute instruction on lightning and spitting fire.

"I will see you again, soon, I will head to the North Pole after I meet with the White Lotus and warn them of the current danger." Iroh said to them all, then pulled Zuko aside. "Do not forget, you are the Firelord now, you must help the fire nation to thrive, and you must protect your homeland no matter the costs!" Iroh said carefully, "And remember, you have powerful friends, don't think you must fight alone in this Zuko, rely on your trust worth friends, and they will not let you down." They all bowed and left, leaving Iroh to head the evacuation of the town's people to Omashu. Appa set off to the west, and the y soon deposited Mai and Zuko of an Island so Zuko could give orders to his generals present at the naval base in the harbor. He ordered the fire nation blockaded, and that the people were to be on high alert, and told them simply. "We are at war." Before departing for the capitol.

"Aang… what are we going to do when we get back o the South Pole?" Katara asked as she snoozed on his shoulder atop Appa's head. She looked at him with worried eyes.

"Honestly Katara," Aang sighed and kissed her lightly, "I don't know…"

**There you have it. And I apologize for my failure to realize that I had been adjusting a prior setting in the story more then I wanted to. I had never seen the episode with the Guru and thusly I thought the Eastern Airtemple was free to be used in my story how I wished. Due to this mistake I have renamed it the Secret Airtemple (I know it's cheesy, but otherwise I have to rewrite those chapters.) and will rectify this mistake in my other chapters. Now then, the big question has been answered, but more have popped up. And what will next happen, in a world where past enemies and present ones join against them, can the Gang succeed in defending their homelands? Read and review to discover the answer!**

**Next: Chapter 19- Return to the Southern Water Tribe**


	19. Chapter 19: Family Ties and Crowns

**Here we are! Chapter 19 and 20! The two final parts of this section are upon us. What will happen when Zuko returns, when Iroh meets the White Lotus and the rest reach the South Pole, if any of them ever actually make it that far! Time to read, and review, please, I greatly enjoy hearing your thoughts and comments on this story. Let us begin to conclude with Zuko and Mai's story…**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Avatar: the Last Airbender**

**Chapter 19- Family Ties and Crowns**

Zuko and Mai traveled into the interior of the Fire nation, ironically taking the same basic path that Aang and the others took on their journey here. Zuko was intent to spread the word of this catastrophe personally and to each of the major cities in the area. After a brief stop of three days at the house of Master Peindow in an attempt to find out if there had been any word from Uncle, which there was none. And Zuko vanishing from sight for a while with the Master, they continued their week long Journey to the capitol. But didn't expect to see what they did when they arrived. Half of the city was out at the main harbor, the imperial ships where setting off as per his orders, but his personal fleet of 5 ships, each large battle ships, remained in the harbor.

"What is Commander Nakito doing!?!" Zuko growled frustrated to Mai as they walked toward the center of the Harbor. "I sent specific orders for him to leave with the others, and defend the Homeland!"

"Maybe he just wanted to, I don't know, follow PROTOCOL!" Mai snapped at Zuko, who just smiled and realized she was most likely right, but knew she would continue, but for some reason it didn't bug him at all. "He has to wait, regardless of orders, for you to arrive on ship or in the palace before he can move, geez, you're always so touchy with my family."

Zuko chuckled a bit, but then realized that he ha missed something. "Wait, your family? But that means Nakito is…"

"My cousin you idiot, son of that uncle of mine who you took hostage to break out of jail." She added with a slight glance at him.

"I really need to get your family member list so I don't end up on your bad side." He sighed, but she had stopped in an instant.

"Zuko…" She jumped upon him, kissing and hugging him tightly as she did so, they lost balance and hit the ground, chuckling as they met with their eyes,. "You could never be on my bad side…" She sighed into his ear. They remained on the slope, staring down at the festivities of the fleet departure until at last Zuko stood, knowing he couldn't put this off. He knew that his vacation was at an end, knowing full well that the world's peace was over.

"It's time Mai, we have to go home, and prepare to fight." Zuko said with a tone of both determination, and sadness. They set off, entering the throng of people which was soon dispersed as the departing troops and people recognized Zuko, they made way for him to the palace.

"Something is off here Zuko…" Mai noted to him in a quiet voice as they headed up the hill, not surrounded only by elite troops.

"I know, but let's just get back to the Palace and see what is wrong." He said as they emerged into the mouth of the Volcano that held the capitol city. They headed into the Palace steeps and entered the sight of the entrance hall, the site of Zuko's last great battle with his sister. But as they came through the door way, everything that was wrong became clear.

"Hello ZuZu!" Called a harsh and high voice, laced in triumph. The fire sages had surrounded the girl standing atop the stairs, and a crown sat upon her head. "Your just in time."

The head fire sage stepped forward and placed a robe over Azula's shoulders. "By order of Phoenix King Ozai, I now crown you Firelord Azula!" The old man called.

"How, what is going on here!" Zuko shouted, as the man backed away.

"Let me explain ZuZu!" Azula called, causing Zuko to stand still, despite his desire to attack her. "Even after our Agnikie, the fire sages continued to follow Father's orders, as he had never officially left you the crown." She chuckled. "Even after you bested me, father's orders to crown me firelord were absolute, they had to obey, and if you hadn't been there they would have. However you were the only one of our family left to be a bender and as you know the Firelord must be a fire bender to protect the nation." She continued, even as Zuko pushed Mai back toward the door, he knew that the guards in the palace were surrounding them right at that moment. Something told him Azula had staged this coronation for effect, and had taken power a few days before. "And since I have been reinvigorated by the Arbiter, I am once again fit to take my rightful place on the throne." Zuko didn't wait for her to finish her speech before moving forward, Mai had begun beating the guards back. Zuko fired a large orb of fire at the stage, which Azula countered by a swift roundhouse of fire. She continued to spin clockwise and brought her other foot up, over, and down, sending a large wave of fire from it toward her brother. Zuko stepped to the left, bringing his foot up he kicked a large stream of fire to break her wave. The fire caused the sages to scatter. And Azula to block with both arms crossed in a wave of flame. She frowned and then gasped. Zuko had formed two daggers of fire as he usually did and was already up the stairs, fare trailing from his feet as he glided at her. She knew that he was to close and so opened her mouth wide and exhaled. The flame that issued was her usual blue, but was not very heavy and showed she didn't quite have the ability her uncle did.

"What's wrong Azula? Cant breath like our 'Fuddy-Duddy Uncle'" Zuko opened his mouth and spat a massive plume of fire at his sister, the plume held steady as Azula erected an wall of solid flame to protect herself, her face showing her frustration at being out done by her failure of a brother at anything.

"I'd suggest you leave my fiancé alone…" Came a calm voice from behind Zuko as he had increased the power of his fire. "Otherwise I cannot be held responsible for this woman's safety…" he added as Zuko had ignored him. Zuko glanced back to see Kei holding Mai by the neck, his hand covered in blue fire as he held her closer to him then Zuko would have liked. "This is the woman you chose, isn't it Zuko? I suppose I can't hold it against you for having poor taste." He sneered. But it was the wrong thing to do, even as Azula smiled triumphantly and Zuko gritted his teeth in white knuckled fury, Mai simply smirked and twisted about, Bringing her elbow below his armpit and twisting her body up, the stunned Kei was through head over heels off of Mai.

"Poor taste…? Funny coming from the man who choose the psychotic girl with an obsession over power." Mai chuckled as Azula saw red and went to attack Zuko as his back was turned. Even as Mai said something Kei raised himself from the floor, his fingers covered in blue energy as he brought his two fingers toward Mai, who was busy shooting arrows at Azula to pin her down. Zuko stepped before Kei and grabbed his fingers, bringing the other hand across his stomach and out to blast the wall beside them. Kei was astonished, and Zuko didn't waste this advantage away, he brought his knee into Kei's jaw which caused him to stumble back. Even as he tried to erect a wave of fire to stave off his attacker. However Zuko merely pushed forward and kicked Kei in the chest, then stepped into the attack and grabbed him under the arm, flipping him over his shoulder and slamming him to the ground a few feet away. Kei spun on the spot, sending blue flame spiraling at Zuko, who stepped through the fire with cold indifference as he cause a wave to split the blue flame at his feet. He brought his fist to Kei's face, knocking his jaw out of socket for a moment, until another fist came and put it back from the other side. Kei stumbled back, then rooted and began to move his arms in a circular motion. In between all of these attack's Zuko growled at him. "Keep your filthy hands!...Off…My…Girlfriend!" Kei brought his fingers together and then up again. This time Zuko did not bother with grabbing Kei's hand, but just shoved his arm to the side, forcing the strike to destroy a section of roof, and Zuko just slammed his other fist into his chest as he stepped into the attack.

"KEI!!!" Azula screeched as she glanced away from Mai as her opponent to see fire blossom from the front of Kei. She watched still crying his name as the fire died and he fell onto his back, his chest smoking and Zuko standing there breathing steadily. Azula simply shot her hand forward in her blind rage, connecting her fingers and blasting as much lightening toward her brother as she possibly could. However her form was sloppy, and Zuko was ready. Her emotional state had put her below his ability for the time. And he simply raised his hand and grasped the lightening, then took aim.

There came a smash and her mad scream was cut short. Zuko had brought his finger across his stomach again, and shot a bolt of lightning at the roof of the building, causing the balcony to collapse. Azula somersaulted over the wreckage, glaring for a sign of her pray and stealing a worried look at Kei, whom several Sage's had returned to assist him. She glared to where the door way stood, to find Zuko had welded the metal doors shut, the steel still red and steaming from his lighting and she knew before seeing that they had fled. "Let them leave!" she called to the men running toward the door from the side lines."They can't get far…"

Zuko burned his way, with several pinning knives and strikes from Mai, through the mass of guards that had attempted to block their path, they slid down the hill side, and headed for the harbor. "We have to find a ship that has loyal soldiers to get us out of here!" He called to Mai as more fire shot from above at them.

"Nakito was loyal to you Zuko, and there is no way he wouldn't help us after that. That's probably why he stayed. Since Azula probably has the Airship fleet for her royal guard now…" Mai scowled as they ran through the middle of the Harbor, the people scattering as fire shot at Zuko and Mai. "There, Nakito is at the back of the flag ship!" She shouted as they sprinted toward the massive vessel, one of the Largest the fire nation had ever produced. The other four, all large battle ships. Had already cast off and were clearing the way for the flag ship.

"Come on Firelord Zuko! We have to get you out of here!" Commander Nakito called as he heaved Mai aboard, Zuko had turned to strike at the pursuing soldiers, sending multiple walls and blades of flame at them. And at last fired a lightning bolt over their heads, sending them to the ground to dodge. He clambered aboard and the ship was under way. Its crew hurling fire at the soldiers on the shore that tried to jump and board it.

"Thanks Commander, if we make it out of here, you can consider yourself promoted to Admiral the moment I'm back on the throne." Zuko breathed as they set sail with the other ships forming a diamond around them.

"I have always been loyal to you Firelord Zuko… and Mai would kill me if I turned on you too." he shuddered at the thought of Mai's anger. The ships continued forward fighting some ships, and to Zuko's surprise and joy, being joined by others as they headed toward the gates of Azulon. "But the gates could cause us a bit of a problem!"

The fiery chains had begun to raise from the water. "Damn it!" Zuko looked toward the Guard house, and saw as it burst into flame, shoots of fire had burst from the window, and the gates had immediately begun to lower. "What's going on?"

"Looks like more people like you then you thought Zuko…" Mai responded as she stood next to him. "But we are not safe yet. Even with this many ships, I don't doubt that Azula will come after us in her Airship, and it won't be easy to shoot that down.

No sooner had Mai spoken then bombs exploded in the water next to them, the rain of water and bits of shrapnel that showered the deck cause everyone to go for cover. Zuko pulled Mai over his body and slammed her to the deck, trying to keep her safe, as a large piece of steel hit where she had been a moment before. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips then flung her into the arms of the Commander. "Sorry…NAKITO! GET MAI BELOW DECKS!" Zuko ordered, and was soon satisfied, and he looked up to see a fleet of four Airships sending fire and bombs to rain down upon his fleet. Even though it had grown from 5 ships to 27 ships including one launching ship that held twenty war balloons and an Airship on its deck, he saw no way of bringing the opponents down quickly enough to safe his loyal troops. So instead of looking for any other way he kicked off the deck hard, focusing as he sent a tunnel of fire from his feet to catapult him onto the lower deck of the first Airship. He shot one orb of fire at the fire bender he saw, sending him flying to the water below. He then kicked another over the edge, this one hung in the air by his belt from the tether he was attached to.

He burst into the control room and set to work, he directly punched one guard in the gut, and sent an orb of fire into the chest of another. The Captain kicked at him, a stream of fire flying at Zuko who blocked and punched once, sending two orbs spiraling into the man's torso, this put him into the instrument panel, which sparked and the ship began to dive. He hurried to the roof, and jumped to the next ship. This time, just settling to blast the other one parallel his with lightning in the main engine, which sent it into a massive crash with the other remaining Airship. But just as he turned to head toward this last ship's control room, he spotted the shape of another larger ship launch from behind the palace. Not red, but black, and made from the hulls of three airships. "I saw that ship sink!" Zuko groaned as he thought who may be aboard, but was shaken back to reality by a large stone impacting the ship he was on. The turrets on the battle ships below had finally been adjusted to give them that high needed to strike. Zuko dived, knowing this ship was doomed and spun mid air, bursting fire onto the deck as he came in for a landing. He rolled into the fall, and stood up with a bit of help.

"We are ready now, we can fight them here in the harbor sir!" The commander called form the turret as it readied to fire again.

"No, we can't, if I guess right, then we need to get out of here now! Set a course for the Northern Water Tribe, that's our best bet. This battle is lost." Zuko looked out to the horizon, to see the remaining ships gather beneath the airship that was now flying above them. They had to get out of the harbor, then they may be able to escape if he could damage it with a well aimed bolt. He wondered when the sky would darken and the storm would come, but he didn't show his fears to the crew, but merely headed to the bridge to lead his fleet to safety. "I am willing to die to protect these men, as they were willing to die to protect me." Was all he answered to Mai's look of pleading for an explanation. "Let's" get back to the others, then we can plan our counter attack." Zuko suggested, but the crew took it as an Order, Mai held his hand as the fleet headed off at top speed. Zuko had no idea however what they were going to do to outrun the forward blockade and break through it before they could form a line against them. However to his relieve several of the blockade ships moved, slamming their bows into the remaining traitors to cause them to move from the fleets path. As Zuko ordered for the loyal ships to tether the friends from the blockade with them and pull them along. As the fleet he had grew to a total of 40 ships, now including his flag ship and a total of three Launching ships, he glanced back at the Black shape moving toward them.

"We'll never out run that thing!" Zuko called to the Commander. But even as he said this, the Airship open fired on the rear of his diamond formation. He felt defeated. His ships couldn't launch in time to keep this at bay. However the three Launcher ships had slowed. And Zuko immediately knew why. All three of the airships they had and 6 war balloons had taken to the sky moving to intercept the black airship. "Call them back! No one else needs to lay down their lives for me today!" Zuko ordered, but the Commander just shook his head.

"We join the imperial guard knowing that it is our duty to lay down our lives to protect you, and we do so willingly and hoping our sacrifice is your victory." The Commander said as he saluted the departing troops. Even as the battle waged, everyone on ship stopped to salute the aviators. And Zuko felt both angry and sad at this, but also proud of them, and he too saluted, before running into the hold, knocking out three guards, and launching the emergency balloon into the air.

"ZUKO!!!!" Mai cried as she watch the balloon leave the hatch and head for the battle before her. Zuko didn't stop for anything, despite the fact that troops below where shouting for his return, even Mai, he continued and soon entered the battle of in the sky. One Airship was on fire and spiraling to the sea below, and only 3 of the balloon's remained Airborne. Zuko didn't slow, but slammed right into the bridge, breaking through the glass literally in a ball of fire. The bridge crew scattered as Zuko expanded the fire through the room. Two of them managed to defend themselves, the other three were unconscious after Zuko's first attack. He then began to strike at the other two, one set of fire fists each. He had one down with his first strike but had to add a kick to send the other one flying out the door. A door which was soon full of the manic laughter of his Sister Azula, who had the mad look of a spider who had trapped a fly. That look vanished soon after as he had already moved and destroyed the control panel, after jamming the rudder control which sent the ship into a steep bank.

"ZUKO!!!" Roared Azula in anger as the momentum flung her to the wall, and Zuko jumped out the window, not knowing where he was going. Only thinking of saving lives.

"Sorry Mai…" he whispered as he began to plummet, however he felt something catch, and his fingers grasped the hand of a soldier who had launched himself from the nearby Airship to catch him. The soldier wore a mask, but Zuko instantly felt a sliver of recognition toward the man, even though he didn't know if this was friend of foe, by the time he was back onboard the airship he realized it belonged to their side, primarily as it was not spinning out of control. Zuko glanced forward to find that the fleet had moved on, and then gave the order to follow suit. Finally he turned to the man who had saved him. "Thanks… whoever you are…"

"Consider us even firelord… after all, I owed you one for getting me outta that prison." The man removed his helmet to reveal his face to be that of the man from the prison who had escaped with them. Zuko smiled, and turned to face those who had come with him, feeling strangely pleased for a recently dethroned king.

"Set a Course for the fleet, and call one of the war balloons over, I need to get back to the _Icaria_" Zuko ordered to the captain who nodded and set to work, even as Zuko felt happy, the reality of the situation made him realize the war ahead would be a long one. "What would uncle say?" he wondered, and ran numerous useless saying to himself as he awaited the war Balloon.

**Again we end with the world further in turmoil, yet still hope remains in the form of a young Avatar. I know this story has moved far away from the original boundries of the show, however this is now a fanfic, and not so much a continuation. Please keep reading and review if you like this, however if you don't, then move on to another story more conformed to the old show. Hopefully you like my style, and please tell me your thought if you do, and if you don't, just don't be rude and tell me as well in a dignified manner (as in NO CUSSING ME OUT)**

**That is all, moving on!**

**Next: the final chapter! Chapter 20: Victory and Defeat**


	20. Chapter 20: Victory and Defeat

**Here it is, the final chapter of the first season of**

**Avatar: the Last Airbender, the Secret of the Black Vine**

**After this, the story will split. For those of you who would prefer, please make your own end to this storyline and if you can write it down and message it to me so I can see your ideas! For those of you who would like to read my next step, stay tuned for the next season (Avatar: War of Two Titans) and for those who are looking for a more in depth and older version, another version of season's two and three will be premiered soon with a Rating of M and will explore more aspects of the lives of our heroes. Now, without further a due, save the disclaimer…**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Avatar: the Last Airbender**

…**Let the final chapter of season one begin!**

**Chapter 20- Victory and Defeat**

Aang awoke with Katara snuggled next to him beneath the overhang of the rock they had camped under; even thought that overhang wasn't there when they arrived, now it was courtesy of Toph. Aang hugged her close, it was hard to imagine the fact that the world was now more unbalanced than ever, and yet he was still able to feel this joyful. The night before Sokka and Suki had left camp and never returned, although they all knew they were fine and were most likely down by the lake still, and Toph and Teo had fallen asleep just before the stars began to fully show in the sky and Aang and Katara were able to cuddle beneath the stars in privacy that night. The sky had been beautiful, but as Aang had told Katara truthfully, the stars of this world were nothing to the night sky you see in the Spirit World. And yet after he described the nebulas that turned the sky into a rainbow of color at night there (he had seen this once) he told her even more honestly that it all paled before her beauty. She had kissed him more deeply than ever before, and he had lost all track of time in their evening. However now as he rose with the sun and the evening's events came back to his mind, he couldn't suppress hi smile. He glance nervously to the sleeping form of Toph to see if she had noticed their evening like in Ba Sing Se, but was relieved that she had remained all night asleep with Teo on his chair, curled next to him with her head resting on his chest. He had his hand in her hair from softly stroking it the evening before as they calmed each other with talk and condolences of their two childhoods to one another. Aang then stood carefully, trying not to wake Katara, he gazed at her sleeping form, and the reality that he had actually managed to become the one this beauty had fallen in love with. He gentle lowered his head to her face and kissed her softly, not waking her, then whispered in here ears, "I love you Katara." Aang then walked away from the campsite, heading down to the lake.

"Sokka!" Suki yelled into his ear, Aang watched from a hill as his girlfriend's brother jumped sky high and the blanket over him flew high into the air. Aang couldn't help but blush at what he saw, but decided not to bug about it and left Suki and Sokka laughing in the early morning sun. Katara was awaken and met Aang heading back to camp.

"Hey Aang, I'm heading down to the water for some morning bending practice, wanna come?" she asked joyfully, bounding over to him to greet him with a morning kiss and hug.

"Um… you might want to stick away from the lake for a bit, Sokka and Suki are having a –cough cough- private moment…" he stressed the last two words in a strained whisper. Katara just looked dumbfounded, until Aang raised his eye brows and his eyes widened, for some reason she seemed to get the point through his eyes. She turned scarlet red and turned toward the lake, then back to Aang with her hand scratching the back of her head as she chuckled.

"I think bending practice can wait don't you!" Katara laughed to Aang her face still as red as can be, Aang laughed as well and took her hand to walk her back to camp.

As they entered camp Toph began to chuckle. "Hey guys, have a good night together?" she asked with a hinting note in her voice, she laughed more and then walked over to sit by the fire which Teo had started and was now cooking something in a pot over it. For someone locked in a wheel chair he was very handy and could do everything the others could, save hurl rocks and chunks of ice effortlessly over long distances.

"What's up everyone?" Teo greeted, and nodded to Aang and Katara, Toph walked behind Teo and began to rub his shoulders. He smiled to her, and she seemed to know this as she smiled back, despite the fact she couldn't see him. A slight glance from Toph and Aang to the edge of the camp site brought everyone's eyes upon the couple that had entered the camp sight.

"Morning everyone!" Suki called cheerfully, Sokka smirked as he caught the other's eyes, but the blushed as Aang and Katara turned scarlet, and Toph began to laugh out loud.

"Yeah, good morning to you too, and don't worry you two, I didn't tell anyone what I saw." She called making them both blush more, the Toph muttered under her breath to a bewildered Teo, "Yet…" this caused Teo to snicker to, as the others all looked nervous and fidgeted. Then Sokka seemed to get confused who Top was talking about cause Aang and Katara looked embarrassed too.

"Wait! Toph, do you mean these two!?" he asked accusingly to them.

"No, all they did was kiss a lot last night, but what you did, well, I'll leave to your imagination what I might have felt from this far away…" she added with a smirk.

Everyone stopped blushing when Teo brought them all back to reality after breakfast, "No what do we Do? Zuko and Mai have probably already gotten to the palace by now and we still aren't even near the island of Kioshi, let alone the Southern Water Tribe." Teo looked about, he had been fighting for them to move faster recently, but Aang kept pulled down every night to spend time with Katara instead of guiding Appa, and every town they came to he warned the people to lay low and eliminated any enemy presence they encountered. He had removed several Dai Li Agents bending from them as they had come to different cities along their journey.

"Your right Teo, I shouldn't have kept us grounded so much, so from now on we are going to go a lot faster. First thought we need…" He trailed off as he heard a bird call, next to them landed a firenation messenger hawk, which they instantly recognized as Sokka's.

"Hey Hawky… what you got there?" he asked opening the pouch on the birds back which held a scroll wrapped in a white ribbon. "Looks like it's from Zuko, for you Aang…" Sokka said as he passed it to the Avatar.

Aang unraveled the scroll and read it hastily, as he finished he was notably more concerned and glance about at the pleading looks about him. "It's not good…" Katara laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "It looks like Zuko has been overthrown, he says Azula has taken the throne and he is heading to the North Pole with a fleet of loyal ships to defend the last free nation in the world. He says he will meet us there soon…" Aang then looked at the defeated look on the other's face. "On the bright side he said he managed to take out the Kei guy before he was chased away by Azula… the one who made the fire dragon." He added as they looked at him questioningly.

"So he managed to finish off an enemy leader.. At last we can put a win on the board…" Sokka smiled slightly.

"Actually, it just says he injured him and he should be out for a bit. Said he couldn't deliver the finishing blow…" Katara corrected Sokka as she looked over the letter.

"Damn!, we just can't win can we!" Sokka roared in frustration. Suki tried to comfort him and Aang frowned at the fact Sokka was disappointed that someone had NOT died in this war.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. What we need to focus on now is getting to Kioshi Island and then to the South Pole, then we need to gather everyone up and take our own convoy up to the North Pole." Sokka said after they had all digested both breakfast and the letter from Zuko. "The North Pole is a fortress, the greatest Strong hold we have on our side right now… and if we can get as many free people and friends to that city we can then sleep soundly knowing that everyone is safe." Sokka was now drawing out a small and disfigured map of the world and then drew in the lines of the convoys that they were taking up to the North Pole. "I have already sent the Chief a message and he has agreed to take in the refugees, after we have our defenses set up, we can move against the enemy! Hopefully we can limit casualties of the war to far less then what we all suffered in the last one."

Aang nodded approvingly, his respect for Sokka rising again after he saw how much consideration he was taking for the lives of the innocent. "Ok, let's mount up, if we hurry, I can get us to Kioshi Island in four days, maybe less." Aang added, and he was quickly satisfied as in less than an hour they had fully packed and were under way. Momo was still snoozing in the saddle as they lifted off, but Appa's roar woke him with a start, this lead to a small fight between him and Hawky. After Sokka had cleared this up he got Hawky to the front of the Saddle and wrote a letter.

"I'm going to send a message to Dad and tell him where we are going to first and what has happened at the fire nation…" he told Katara as she had asked what he was doing after he had sent the hawk away. "I also told him to get everyone out if the city came under attack and not worry about holding it…" Sokka added. Everyone nodded approvingly, and after a few more days, one which took them through a massive storm that had everyone looking for any sign of the Arbiter even though in the end it was a natural storm, they arrived at the side of Kioshi Island were the village sat to a surprise, there was a large number of ships in the harbor, many of them Earth Kingdom, but there were a few that made them worry, each of these had blue triangular sails.

After landing in the center of town, and waving down the entire cheering crowd, including the foaming mouth guy, they dismounted and split up. Suki and Katara went to the Kioshi Warriors hut, while Teo and Toph greeted the villagers for the first time, and Sokka and Aang headed to the capitol hut. As they entered they got a bit of a shock. Sokka would have been happy to see all of his tribe here, had it not been for he knew why they would have come. "What's going on Chief Hakota?" Aang asked, knowing and dreading the answer.

"Sokka… Avatar Aang… I hate to tell you this but we had to flee from the South Pole, a large Black Airship arrived a day after your letter Sokka, and before I could mount a defense they had broken our outer wall and had landed troops in the city, I followed your advice and evacuated. Luckily everyone got out fine, thanks to Master Paku and his students, but we could never have held them off. After we left I figured we could beat you here so that we could join the Earth Kingdom Convoy and keep you from foolishly trying to retake the city by yourselves." Hakota explained, then gave detail about the invasion. He then told them that the leader had apparently been and old woman who was a water bender of incredible ability.

"Hama!" Sokka gritted his teeth, but Aang remained collected.

"Alright, we'll wait a few more days for the surrounding villages' ships to gather here, then we'll start heading for the North Pole. I'll take Appa and provide top cover as we head to the Northern Water Tribe. Sokka." He added, looking very much like an Avatar and not the little boy they had known for so long. "I'll need you and Katara to lead the convoy on that path we discussed earlier, Toph and Suki can then take up the rear of the Convoy so make sure we are covered from behind. Master Paku…" he added more like a request than an order, even thought he was soft to Sokka, he was still clearly putting his foot down on the subject there. Now he was more asking then telling, "I would like you to please take up the middle, and spread your students out equally on the sides of the convoy." Paku nodded, then Aang stood and addressed everyone, as Katara and the others had just entered. "In three days we will leave in a circular formation, after that, we can move as a tight box through the waters surrounding the North Pole, Sokka, you'd better send word to the Chief up there that we are gonna need a guide to the city." With that he stepped over the room and exited the building, heading for the water front. "I need to speak with my past lives…" he whispered to himself. Katara hurried to follow him after Sokka and Hakota had briefed them on the formation of the fleet.

"Aang!" she called, he stopped and turned to her, but couldn't look her in the eye, he knew she would distract him, and he had to focus right then. "What are you going to do?"

"I have to learn how to Storm Bend… if I don't, I won't be able to protect the fleet, right now the Arbiter's storm powers are our greatest threat to the safety of all these people.

He didn't wait for her answer, but headed down to the beach, waving off the gaggle of giggling girls who had tried to follow him. As he came to the beach head he sat down and began to meditate.

"Avatar Roku! I need your help!" he called loudly in his mind, and soon he felt and saw Roku sitting before him.

"Hello Aang… good to see you, what is it you need?" he greeted with a bow of mutual respect.

"I need to know which of our past lives invented storm bending… Please, can you tell me who it was?" Aang asked urgently.

Roku merely shook his head, "I am sorry Aang, but I have no idea, no Avatar in the recent centuries has mastered that art, it was mainly the old Avatar's who used such power in the world. Perhaps an Air Nomad, like Avatar Yean Sid would know more." Roku suggested.

Aang nodded and searched his feelings. "Avatar Yean Sid, please help me…" He called, and the Avatar appeared before him, bowing as he followed suit.

"Yes young Avatar?" she asked lightly

"I was wondering if you knew which of our past lives created Storm Bending?" He was blunt in this, as he had little time.

"I am sorry, but I know not who would have done so, search your mind young Avatar, and you will surely find what you seek." Yean Sid vanished as Aang exited his meditation.

"What I wouldn't give to know who it was…" he sighed and continued his searching.

_Back in Town_

"Sokka!" Suki called, as she formally introduced him to the Kioshi Warriors.

"Everyone, this is the love of my life, Sokka…" she said, and the all clapped, even as Ty Lee giggled loudly and muttered something to the effect of she had good tastes.

Katara on the other hand was by the stream, helping Master Paku train newer students, and even teaching him a few advanced techniques she had picked up.

"This is one I learned from Toph!" She said as she placed her foot firmly upon the ground, which iced the area around her, she then slammed her other foot, causing the Ice ring to jump into the air and spin about her waist like a hula hoop. She moved forward and then used the ice to cut a rock before forming it into a stream and marking a large gash in the ground.

Master Paku had officially been outmatched, as Katara and he demonstrated to the students the advanced steps in a battle. Paku seemed to have her on the ropes, having backed her away from the stream so she was too far to bend from it. "Got you now Katara! No more water for you to use!" he jeered at her, but she merely smirked and drew water from two trees behind her. She pushed this forward and a wave took Paku into the stream behind him. "-Sputter sputter- Ok Katara, you win, you have officially outmatched your old master…" He joked at her.

"Well Grandpa, you know I couldn't always be relying on water to be around me… so I learned that move" She stopped "And a few others…"

"Like what Katara?" Paku asked after all the other student had gone to practice, most trying to pull water and use the disc move, but failing.

"I hate to say it, but that vile old woman who took over the South Pole, Hama, she taught me that move." Katara said frustrated.

"It doesn't matter where you learned it Katara, it is enough that it helps you stay alive."

"She also taught me a technique that lets me control people… like, bend the blood in their bodies so I can make them into puppets." She added.

Paku was defiantly shaken but didn't show looking at her with a proud look in his eyes," Don't worry Katara, just because you know here moves, doesn't make you like her.

Toph was busy teaching a few earth benders some new moves and after three days about 6 more ships had arrived, after this, they knew no more would be coming so they boarded the ships and set sail. All 29 ships formed a large circle with 5 ships in the middle. Aang flew around the rim and Katara guided the front ship with Sokka. Paku sat in a small raft that allowed him quick access to any ship in danger. And Toph was with Sukki, unable to see off the ship she was a bit nervous. Finally Aang gave the signal and Hakota ordered the fleet to move and the convoy made its way out of the Harbor and northward from Kioshi Island.

"It's hard to think we are just running away… Our home is under occupation of that evil woman and we are just gonna leave." Katara sighed solemnly to Sokka

"It's best this way, now we don't have to worry about fighting as much as keeping everyone same, our home is the whole world now Katara, has been since we met Aang." Sokka said as he gazed toward the south, "But soon, we will take our home back from Hama, I promise you Katara." Katara nodded and walked over to the front of the dock to where Aang was mounting Appa.

"I can't believe this… we were so close to victory… and now here we are at the border of defeat…" Aang Growled to Katara as he kissed her goodbye and prepared to lift off, "Yip Yip!"

_Black Vine Tower, Throne Room_

"My lord, Cheif Hama reports she has taken the Southern Watertribe and has driven the rebels north with the Avatar." A man in long flowing robes sat upon the throne, he was young for a king, but he had an aura of power that made everyone show him respect.

"Excellent, and Firelord Azula has already told me she succeded in driving Zuko northward as well, now all that we must do is wait." He said to the three men before him, each now drawing a scroll and preparing to write. "To my faithful friends, it is time to move to phase 3 of the plan. You all know your duties, and soon we shall clasp victory." He finished and turned his throne to face out the balcony at the sea beyond with earth bending.

"Victory..." Soon his chuckling was out rung by the sound of distant thunder as a storm rose from no where and moved away from the island, and the throne room full of green light and a chuckling king.

**To be continued…**

**There you have it, the end of season one. Here in a week or so I should return from vacation and then I'll write the next part of the tale. For those that have stayed with us to this point, I thank you. I don't know how many repeat readers I have, but it seems to be between 12 to 30 that read this on a pretty steady basis, and it's not the number of people you read and leave I write for, its those few that stick with it. Thank you to those of you who do and who look forward to my next season.**

"**Next season will be under a new story name, look for it from my profile, it will be called:**

**Avatar: the Last Airbender, War of Two Titans**

**Be for warned that this is a story that ventures even further past what you might have seen in the show, and more into the tale I have planned for this story. Again, look for it from my profile and you should find it easy enough. I hope you enjoyed my tale thus far and tune in next Monday night for the premier of the next season. And, later this year, a more in depth version of the story that will be rated M just in case will be posted.**

**Until then, keep reading!**

**(note: edited chapter; session, changed to season for some reason my auto correct was changing the word and i never noticed thank you for pointing this out in a revierw)**

**I will be postponing the next seasion for a bit, as i have jaw surgery tomorrow and i have been unable to write it yet. Once i am prepared to write it i will, but until then reread this story so when the next season premiers you will be up to speed!**

_**The next season is up! it is on my page and you are welcome to read and enjoy at your leasure! Please check it out and ill be updating when i get the chance.**_


End file.
